Le garde du corps
by dookie211
Summary: La vie de Haley James, la fille d’un célèbre avocat, est en danger. L’agent des services secrets qui est chargé de sa protection n’est autre que Nathan Scott...
1. Prologue

_Voilà, je me suis lancée dans la traduction de 'the bodyguard'. Après plusieurs messages envoyés à ApriL23, je n'ai toulours pas eu de réponses... Alors j'ai décidé de vous la mettre en ligne quand même. Toutefois, je l'enleverai si l'auteur me le demande._

_Je vous met le prologue de cette histoire et je veux savoir si elle vous intéresse ou non... __Alors, laissez moi pleins de commentaires si vous voulez la suite !!!  
Et si une histoire écrite en anglais vous intéresse, dites-le moi : je pourrai vous la traduire si vous le souhaitez. _;)

* * *

**Titre :** Le garde du corps  
**Auteur :** dookie21  
**Catégorie :** principalement naley, avec brucas et Peyton  
**Résumé :** La vie de Haley James, la fille d'un avocat célèbre, est en danger. L'agent des services secrets qui est chargé de sa protection n'est autre que Nathan Scott...  
**Note de l'auteur :** cette fanfic est une traduction d'un texte écrit (en anglais) par AprilL23. J'ai pris un peu de libertés sur la traduction, mais l'histoire reste la même.  
Vous pouvez trouver le texte en anglais (intitulé « The Bodyguard») dans ce site.  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages et les univers que j'utilise ne m'appartiennent pas

Les personnages principaux et leur situation :

**Haley James** est la fille de **Jimmy James** qui travaille au département de justice des Etats-Unis. Il est un avocat très important qui traite des affaires d'homicides, de trafics de drogue et de fraudes. On peut dire qu'il est le maître dans son domaine. En ce moment, il travaille sur une affaire pour traduire en justice le caïd du plus grand cartel de drogue de l'histoire : **Carlos Lehder**.  
Haley réside à Washington avec sa mère **Lydia James** et son père.  
Elle va dans une école privée où seuls les enfants des personnes travaillant à la Maison Blanche y sont admis. Elle est en terminale et va bientôt avoir 17 ans.

Sa meilleure amie est **Brooke Davis**, la seule enfant de **William Davis**, le chef de la sécurité.

Les parents de Haley sont amis depuis toujours avec le vice président **Dan Scott** qui a trois enfants.

L'aîné est **Nathan Scott** qui a 21 ans et vient d'intégrer les services secrets au grand désarrois de son père qui préfèrerai le voir vice-président ou président un jour. Mais Nathan a toujours voulu intégrer les services secrets depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il a passé la formation dès la fin du lycée et est sorti avec les meilleurs notes de toutes les promotions confondues.  
Il y a ensuite **Lucas Scott** qui a 18 ans. Il est à l'université et commence à sortir avec Brooke qui l'aime depuis qu'ils sont enfants.  
En dernier, mais pas le moindre, il y a **Jacob Scott** dit** Jake**. Il a 17 ans et est dans la même classe que Haley et Brooke. Les parents de Haley et de Jake planifient leur mariage depuis leur naissance. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle a dit à ses parents qu'ils sont juste amis, ils ne l'ont jamais écoutée. Il ne faut pas se méprendre, Jake est très mignon et gentil, mais elle ne peut pas s'imaginer l'épouser. Elle le voit plutôt comme un frère.

Haley et ses parents vont chez les Scott une fois par semaine pour dîner et parler. Ils passent toutes leurs vacances et jours fériés ensemble.

Demain est le grand jour pour son père : c'est le jour où il commence le procès afin de mettre en prison le plus dangereux criminel du monde.


	2. Chapitre 1 : un repas hebdomadaire

_Je n'ai pas encore obtenu de nouvelles de la part de l'auteur de ce texte, mais j'ai cependant décidé de la traduire. Je vous la mettrai donc en ligne régulièrement à moins que l'auteur ne si oppose._

_Voici donc le premier chapitre, le deuxième sera en ligne dans quelques minutes. Et j'attend évidement des commentaires si vous voulez connaitre la suite de cette histoire..._

* * *

Chapitre 1 : un repas hebdomadaire différent 

« HALEY JAMES ! » hurle Lydia James en bas des escaliers à sa seule fille. Elle l'a appelée pour la faire descendre 20 minutes plus tôt et elle ne s'est toujours pas montrée. Elle est sur le point d'hurler à nouveau quand Haley apparaît au sommet des escaliers. « Viens ! On va être en retard ! »

« J'arrive ! » déclare fermement Haley quand elle arrive dans les escaliers. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demande t-elle en tournant sur elle-même pour montrer sa nouvelle robe à sa mère.

« C'est magnifique chérie. Qui l'as confectionnée ? » demande Lydia en regardant à la petite robe noir que porte sa fille.

« En fait... Brooke l'a réalisée ! » sourit Haley en pensant à sa meilleure amie et partenaire de crime.

« Wow ! Elle a fait un excellent travail ! Elle va devoir m'en créer une ! » répond Lydia en surprise. « D'accord, on doit vraiment y aller. Deb se demande probablement où nous sommes. » continue Lydia en regardant sa montre en diamant.

Haley attrape sa veste et son sac avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entré où ses parents l'attendent pour leur dîner hebdomadaire chez les Scott.

* * *

Ils arrivent au manoir des Scott pile à l'heure et sont accueillis par leur maître d'hôtel qui prend leurs manteaux avant de les conduire à la salle à manger. Haley est toujours aussi impressionnée par la grandeur de leur maison. Elle contient presque cinquante chambres !!! Bien sûre que sa propre maison est grande, mais il n'y a aucune comparaison possible avec celle des Scott. Elle suppose que c'est comme ça quand on est le vice-président des Etats-Unis.

« Bonjour Deb ! Je suis désolée d'être en retard. » Lydia salue son amie d'enfance. Haley reste à côté de ses parents et est immédiatement accueillie par Jake.

« Haley, tu es magnifique comme toujours ! » déclare Jake en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Merci, comme toi. » répond Haley en souriant. Elle aime Jake comme un meilleur amie. Il est toujours là quand elle a besoin de lui et dit toujours les bonnes choses.

« Merci. Veux-tu venir dans la salle de jeu ? Le repas n'est pas encore prêt. Mon père vient de terminer quelques petites choses pour le travail. » demande poliment Jake. Haley trouve ça bien de la part de Jake car il ne met jamais en avant que son père ait autant de pouvoir. Il dit toujours qu'il est au travail au lieu de dire qu'il est à la Maison Blanche entrain d'aider à diriger le pays.

« Oh, tu veux à nouveau te faire battre au billard ?! » plaisante Haley alors que Jale roule des yeux et se dirige vers la salle de jeu.

Ils entrent dans la pièce pour trouver les deux grands frères de Jake occupant déjà la table. Lucas les regarde et sourit à Haley qui lui retourne le geste.

« Hey Haley ! Comment vas-tu ? » demande Lucas.

« Bien, merci. Et toi ? Je pensais que tu serais quelque part avec Brooke. » répond Haley. Depuis que ces deux ont commencé à se voir il y a à peu près un mois, ils sont inséparables.

« Je viens de partir de chez elle. » sourit Lucas. Haley ne peut s'empêcher de rigoler un peu. Ces deux là sont vraiment tordants.

« Ouai et depuis que tu es rentré à la maison tu as ce sourire niait collé sur ton visage. Ca ne fait même pas un mois et tu es déjà gaga. » dit Nathan en parlant pour la première fois.

« La ferme Nate. Tu es seulement jaloux car tu n'as personne pour te faire avoir ce sourire niait sur ton visage. » raille Lucas. Nathan tousse à sa remarque.

« Je n'ai pas le temps avec mon boulot pour être attaché. De plus, pourquoi n'avoir qu'une seule fille quand on les a toutes ? » déclare Nathan en tapant dans la boule et en l'envoyant directement dans le trou.

« Je suis content que tu sois heureux Luke. Et je suis contente que Brooke soit plus heureuse avec toi aussi. » carillonne Haley en donnant un chaud sourire à Lucas. Elle se tourne ensuite vers Nathan et lui tire la langue. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand il lui fait la même chose.

« Allez les gamins ! Tu es supposé être le plus vieux Nate. Pff, pff. » dit Jake en essayant de garder un visage sérieux pendant que Haley et Lucas essayent de masquer leur rire.

« Si tu le dis. Vous êtes ceux qui sont immatures. » répond Nathan en faisant entrer une autre boule.

La voix de Deb emplit dans la pièce par l'interphone à ce moment pour dire que le dîner est servi. Alors qu'ils sortent de la salle, Haley pousse Nathan de la hanche et court à travers le hall.

D'accord peut-être qu'elle agit comme une immature maintenant mais quoi ! Tout est bon pour toucher Nathan Scott ! Haley a toujours pensé qu'il était trop beau avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux noirs. Elle sait qu'il pense à elle comme une soeur mais elle peut toujours rêver, non ?!

Nathan rigole alors qu'il la poursuit.

* * *

Le dîner se déroule avec les conversations sur le procès du père de Haley et sur Noël qui est dans seulement un mois. Après que les deux familles aient mangé, les James dirent leur au revoir et rentrèrent chez eux. Quand Haley et ses parents arrivèrent à leur maison, ils trouvèrent une surprise dévastatrice qui les attendait.Leur maison a été cassée. Tout est en l'air : des tableaux dans le hall aux marmites et plats de la cuisine. Ils sont choqués et se demandent qui a pu faire ça. Son père appelle immédiatement la police pour leur expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer. Haley se dirige vers la salon et s'évanoui presque à ce qu'elle voit. Son visage sur le portrait d'elle et de ses parents est recouvert de ce qui ressemble à du sang et sous la photo, 'A bientôt' est aussi écrit en lettre de sang. 

Lydia la rejoint et regarde ce que fixe sa fille en horreur.

« JIMMY ! » hurle sa mère et il accoure pour voir ce qu'il ne va pas.

Il s'arrête dans son élan quand il voit l'horrible spectacle. Il court vers Haley et la dirige dans la pièce opposée à la photo.

Haley peut entendre les sirènes arriver dans leur parking privé et quelques secondes plus tard, les policiers entrent dans la maison. Tout est embué pour elle alors que ses parents parlent aux policiers et au FBI. Son visage couvert de sang et les lettres sinistres écrites dessous n'arrêtent pas de défiler dans sa tête. Avant qu'elle ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, ses parents et elle sont de retour chez les Scott.

* * *

« Qui voudrait faire une telle chose ? Et pourquoi Haley ? » Haley entend Deb soupirer à sa mère alors qu'elle se trouve à l'extérieur du salon pour écouter leur conversation.

« Je ne sais pas Deb. Comment ont-ils pu outre passer le système de l'alarme ? Je sais une chose : Haley et moi allons avoir un garde du corps en permanence. Je ne sais seulement pas en qui avoir confiance pour notre petite fille. » dit Lydia avec des larmes dans les yeux.

« Je le ferai. » Haley tombe presque de sa chaise quand elle entend la déclaration de Nathan.

« Non Nathan, tu viens juste de finir la formation Tu n'es pas encore prêt. » coupe Dan sèchement.

« Si, je le suis papa ! Je suis le meilleur garde du corps de l'agence et tu le sais. Je peux le faire. » Nathan se tourne vers Jimmy pour ajouter « En qui pouvez vous avoir plus confiance qu'en moi ? Je jure que rien n'arrivera à Haley si je la protège. Je le promets. »

Il y a un long silence.

« Tu as raison. » répond finalement Jimmy. « Tu vas être le garde du corps de Haley. »


	3. Chapitre 2 : le choix du garde du corps

Chapitre 2 : le choix du garde du corps

Haley ne peut croire ce qu'elle entend. Nathan Scott va être son garde du corps !

La première fois qu'elle a entendu sa mère dire qu'ils allaient engager quelqu'un pour la protéger, elle est devenue instantanément en colère. Les gardes du corps craignent : ils vous suivent partout 24h/24, 7 jours/7 et scrutent tous vos moindres mouvements. Et Haley aime son intimité. Mais quand elle entend Nathan les rejoindre et vouloir ce travail, son coeur fait un petit bon. Elle n'est définitivement pas dérangée par le fait que Nathan protège son corps ni même qu'il le touche ! Haley rougit à la pensée de Nathan touchant son corps.

« Hey, ça va ? » demande Jake qui s'approche d'elle, faisant sortir Haley de ses fantasmes.

« Hein... ouai tout ira bien. » sourit Haley en pensant à son frère aîné.

* * *

Le matin suivant Haley se réveille dans une des nombreuses chambres d'ami du manoir des Scott. Ses parents doivent lui parler au sujet du garde du corps. Elle se lève et descend les escaliers pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, mais à son grand étonnement, elle remarque que personne n'est encore levé. Ou c'est ce qu'elle pense. Haley est accueillie par le maître d'hôtel qui lui annonce que ses parents sont partis le matin pour voir leur nouveau système d'alarme.

« Hey, as-tu bien dormi ? » demande Lucas en entrant dans la salle à manger.

« Ouai. » répond Haley qui est assise à la table. Elle lève les yeux pour voir Nathan entrer dans la pièce juste derrière Lucas. « Sais-tu depuis combien de temps mes parents sont partis ? »

« Ils sont partis très tôt ce matin. Ils veulent que je te dise que tu ne vas pas au lycée aujourd'hui. » déclare Nathan en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« J'ai une interro très importante aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas la rater ! C'est ridicule ! » s'énerve Haley en poussant son assiette pleine plus loin car elle vient de perdre l'appétit.

« Haley, tu dois comprendre qu'ils essayent seulement de te protéger. Un psychopathe vient juste de détruire ta maison et a mis une cible en plein sur ton visage ! Tu t'en fous ? » Nathan élève légèrement la voix. Lucas le regarde avec stupéfaction.

« Je sais. » répond Haley se sentant égoïste.

« De plus, tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui est déçue de rater une interro ! » sourit Nathan en lui faisant un clin d'oeil qui coupe la respiration de Haley.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Haley se dirige vers la salle à manger pour le déjeuner après avoir pris une douche et oublié un peu de son stress. Elle porte un top et une jupe en coton ocre. Elle laisse ses longs cheveux blonds tomber sur ses épaules. Quand elle entre dans la pièce, elle voit que ses parents sont de retour.

« Haley chérie, j'allais justement te demander de descendre. » dit Jimmy en voyant sa fille arriver. « Entre et assieds-toi, on doit discuter. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ? » demande Haley en prenant un siège au moment où Nathan entre dans la salle.

« Ta mère et moi rentrons à l'instant de la maison et on a tout arrangé. Ils sont entrain d'installer un nouveau système de sécurité en ce moment et tout est nettoyé. » explique son père en s'asseyant près de sa fille. « Pour prendre toutes les précautions possibles, on a engagé un garde du corps pour être avec toi tout le temps. »

Le coeur de Haley commence à battre très fort. Ils allaient enfin lui dire la bonne nouvelle. Jimmy scrute sa fille mais est surpris par sa sérénité. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle proteste.

« On veut seulement que tu sois en sécurité. » ajoute Lydia. Elle est un peu nerveuse par rapport à la réaction de Haley.

« Je sais que vous faites de votre mieux. C'est bon. » dit Haley en regardant Nathan qui est assis de l'autre côté de la table. « Qui que ce soit, je suis sûre que je vais apprécier sa présence permanente. » précise t-elle en fixant Nathan qui lève sa tête quand il entend sa déclaration.

Nathan a l'impression qu'elle est déjà au courant de l'arrangement et il peut jurer qu'elle flirte avec lui. _Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis empêtré ?_

« Je suis content que tu comprennes le sérieux de cette situation. Ma première pensée a été de t'envoyer chez ta grand-mère en Italie. Mais ta mère m'a persuadé d'engager un garde du corps. »

« Et Nathan a gentiment accepté de te protéger. Nous savons qu'il ne laissera rien t'arriver. Alors à partir de demain il va venir vivre à la maison jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions qui est derrière tout ça. » Lydia lui signale une dernière petite chose : « Il va aller avec toi partout. Alors s'il te plait, essaye de ne pas trop lui donner de moments difficiles ! »

Haley regarde sa mère et lui sourit aimablement. Ca va être marrant !

* * *

Plus tard cette nuit après le dîner, Haley est dans la chambre d'ami, qu'elle occupe toujours, entrain de parler au téléphone avec sa meilleure amie.

« Je sais à quel point c'est sérieux Brooke. Crois-moi. Je suis encore en état de choc. » explique Haley allongée sur le ventre sur le lit grande taille. « Ok ouai, je serai de retour au lycée mercredi. Oui, tu me manques aussi Brookie. Bye. » Elle raccroche et se retourne pour voir Jake se tenir près dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Hey, Jake ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demande t-elle surprise de sa soudaine apparition. Il entre et s'assoit à côté d'elle sur le lit.

« Pas grand chose. Alors j'ai entendu la nouvelle au sujet du garde du corps. » dit-il en la regardant alors qu'elle s'assoit dans le style indien (comme quand on fait du yoga).

« Je sais que c'est fou, non ? » sourit Haley.

« Je pensais que tu saurais en colère d'avoir tout le temps quelqu'un qui te surveille. » Jake scrute le visage de Haley pour voir sa réaction.

« C'est ce que je pensais. Mais une fois qu'on y réfléchit... je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, tu sais. » répond Haley en regardant ses mains.

« Es-tu sûre que tu vas bien ? Je veux dire... il y a quelqu'un dehors qui veut te faire du mal... et tu ne sembles même pas inquiète. Je serais mort de trouille si j'étais toi ! » explique sérieusement Jake en prenant les mains de Haley pour qu'elle le regarde.

« J'ai peur, je suis pétrifiée Jake. » avoue finalement Haley en le regardant dans ses yeux marron. Puis Jake fait quelque chose qui la choque. Il l'embrasse. Haley est trop choquée pour répondre.

« Oh, je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. » s'embarrasse Nathan en entrant dans la chambre. Haley se sépare immédiatement de Jake et regarde Nathan. Elle pense voir une pointe de jalousie dans son regard. Peut-être qu'il l'aime bien ? _C'est impossible, arrête de rêver._

Nathan ressort de la pièce et Haley se retourne vers Jake. « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

« Quoi ? Le baiser ? » demande Jake nerveusement.

« Non... vraiment. De quoi d'autre pourrais-je parler ? » répond Haley sarcastiquement.

« Hum... C'était quelqu'un qui t'aime beaucoup et qui t'as embrassé. » dit-il avec sarcasme aussi.

« Je suis désolée Jake mais je... » commence Haley.

« Ne ressens pas la même chose. » finit Jake en se sentant blessé.

« Ne te trompes pas. Tu es un mec génial et toutes les filles seraient vraiment fières de t'avoir. C'est juste... » explique Haley se sentant responsable de l'expression de peine qu'elle voit sur le visage de son ami. « Je suis désolée. »

« Ne le sois pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » sourit un peu Jake. « Enfin, si un peu. » plaisante t-il et Haley le frappe dans le bras en jouant. « Et bien, je vais aller me coucher. » dit-il en se levant avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Merci d'être mon ami, Jake. » sourit Haley. Il se tourne et sourit avant de partir vers sa chambre. Elle soupire longuement : elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

* * *

Haley se tient devant la porte de Nathan. Ses cheveux sont coiffés en un chignon haut en désordre et elle porte un pantalon en coton rose et un simple haut blanc. Elle frappe doucement et l'entend hurler de rentrer. Quand elle ouvre la porte, elle sent ses genoux se dérober sous elle à la vision de Nathan allongé sur son lit, ne portant qu'un simple short de basket. Il la regarde avec surprise et s'assoit sur le lit.

« Hey... je ... heu... » Haley essaie de parler mais elle ne trouve pas les mots.

_Maudit sois ton corps si sexy !_

« Je suis content que tu sois là. On a besoin de parler. » dit Nathan en tapotant sur son lit pour qu'elle vienne s'y asseoir. Elle marche jusqu'à lui, se pose à côté de lui et se sent extrêmement nerveuse soudainement. Elle est assise sur le lit de Nathan Scott et ils sont seuls dans sa chambre !

« De quoi veux-tu parler ? » demande t-elle en jouant avec sa bague en or rose. Nathan sourit à sa nervosité.

« On devrait parler de notre situation. » explique t-il alors qu'elle se perd dans ses yeux bleu foncés. « C'est un sujet important Hales. »

« Ce baiser ne signifiait rien. » crache t-elle. Nathan la regarde confus.

« Quoi ? » demande t-il en souriant légèrement. Haley réalise alors ce qu'elle vient de dire et deviens rouge pivoine.

« Hum... rien. » répond-elle embarrassée. « C'est gênant. » Nathan ne peut s'empêcher de rire à l'humiliation de Haley. « Ce n'est vraiment pas marrant imbécile. » continue Haley en se couvrant le visage avec ses mains

« Si ça l'est ! C'est bon Hales, je sais que tu penses que je suis hot ! » plaisante Nathan et Haley le pousse gentiment. « Hey ! Ne renie pas la vérité ! »

« Bon, je m'en vais maintenant ! » dit Haley en essayant de cacher son sourire quand Nathan attrape sa main pour l'empêcher de partir.

« Attend. D'accord je suis désolé. » s'excuse t-il quand elle se rassoit près de lui. « On a besoin de parler. Je veux juste que tu saches que je vais prendre mon travail très au sérieux. Et tu vas devoir faire tout ce que je te dis. Ok ? »

« Tout ? » demande t-elle avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Nathan lève un sourcil. Haley se tape mentalement. _D'où est-ce que ça vient ?_ « Quoi, tu veux dire pour ma sécurité ? » essaye t-elle en changeant de tonalité de voix.

« Oui, exactement. Comme si tu es quelque part et que je te dis qu'on doit partir. Tu pars avec moi sans poser de questions. Compris ? » répond-il sérieusement.

« Oui. » dit-elle. Elle se rend alors compte qu'il tient toujours sa main. Elle la regarde en rougissant. Il remarque ça et lâche la petite main.

« Désolé. » s'excuse t-il en rougissant à son tour. « Je suppose qu'on peut en reparler demain, il est tard. » conclut-il en se levant.

« Oui je suis fatiguée. » elle se lève à sont tour et l'étreint. Il est pris par surprise mais il accepte l'étreinte ensuite. « Merci de faire ça. Ca compte beaucoup pour moi. » Haley se retire et se dirige vers la porte. Elle se retourne pour ajouter en projetant un sourire sexy : « Je promets de faire en sorte que ça vaille le coup. » Puis elle part.

Nathan ne peut empêcher le sourire qui se forme sur ses lèvres_. Je me demande ce qu'elle veut dire._


	4. Chapitre 3 : la prise de fonction

Chapitre 3 : la prise de fonction

Haley se réveille le matin suivant avec un grand sourire en se remémorant tous les évènements de la veille. Ensuite, elle fronce les sourcils quand elle repense au moment où Jake l'a embrassée. Elle espère qu'ils pourront quand même rester bons amis. Mais en son fort intérieur, elle a le sentiment que ça ne sera pas le cas.

Haley prend un bain rapide et s'habille en chemisier blanc et mini jupe en jeans. Elle attache ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute et se dirige vers le rez-de-chaussée pour démarrer sa journée. Elle espère faire du shopping avec Brooke pour oublier tous ses soucis. Mais en premier, elle doit parler avec Nathan.

Ah, Nathan... Haley ne peut toujours pas croire qu'ils vont passer 24h/24, 7j/7 ensemble !!! C'est un rêve qui devient réalité pour elle.

Elle entre dans le salon pour trouver Nathan et Jake regardant la télévision. Ils se retournent pour la regarder. Le visage de Jake se tend quand il la voit alors que celui de Nathan s'illumine.

« Salut les gars ! Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? » demande Haley en s'asseyant entre les deux frères.

« On regarde du basket-ball. » répond Nathan en se tournant vers elle tout en lui donnant son fameux sourire qui la rend folle.

« J'ai oublié d'appeler des amis. » déclare Jake en se levant et en sortant de la pièce avant que quelqu'un n'eu le temps de dire quelque chose.

« Je me sens nulle. » lâche Haley dans une voix triste. « Il me hait maintenant. »

« Ouai, il m'a expliqué ce qu'il c'est passé. » commente Nathan. « Mais il ne te hait pas pour autant. Personne ne peut te haïr Hales. »

C'est à ce moment que Haley remarque à quel point elle est assise proche de lui et elle sent son coeur battre plus fort qu'à l'accoutumer. Toutes les pensées de Jake quittent son esprit et elle se concentre sur l'intense paire de yeux bleus qui se trouve devant elle.

« Et bien, quelqu'un doit me détester ou alors pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'un garde du corps ? » demande t-elle dans un souffle. Ses yeux s'abaissent vers les lèvres de Nathan et elle fantasme sur le goût qu'elles doivent avoir. Elle lèche inconsciemment les siennes.

Nathan notice la façon dont elle le regarde et devient tout à coup nerveux. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Nathan Scott n'est jamais nerveux autour des filles. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille. C'est la douce Haley James. Qui, au passage, est maintenant très hot !_ Nathan se tape mentalement. _Je ne peux pas fantasmer sur elle comme ça ! A moins que je le puisse ?_

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as. » rappelle t-il d'une voix rauque car sa bouche est toute sèche. Il salive et Haley regarde sa pomme d'Adam qui bouge de haut en bas.

« Vous voilà. » dit Deb en entrant dans la pièce sans se rendre compte de la tension entre les deux. « Ton père m'a appelé et m'a dit que l'agence veut que tu t'y arrêtes pour récupérer ton équipement. »

« J'allais te demander si je peux aller au magasin avec Brooke pour faire un peu de shopping. » en profite Haley. Nathan la regarde.

« Oui, mais je dois y aller avec vous. On peut s'arrêter rapidement à l'agence sur le chemin du magasin. » accepte t-il en secouant sa tête.

« Ca me semble bien. » commente Haley en posant sa main sur la cuise de Nathan avant de se lever pour prendre sa veste et son sac à main. La sensation de sa petite main sur lui le rend fou même à travers son jeans. Ce qui lui fait le plus peur est qu'il souhaite plus que tout qu'elle le refasse.

* * *

Nathan et Haley sortent de l'agence après qu'il ait récupéré ses papiers de travail et fut officiellement assigné de la protection de Haley. Il prend son équipement essentiel, arme, dispositif de recherche et autres choses comme ça. Tout le temps qu'ils étaient présents là-bas, tout les gars qui venaient de finir la formation avec Nathan, n'arrêtaient pas de flirter avec Haley. Et ça l'énervait un peu. Haley ne semblait pas faire attention car elle était gentille avec eux. Tim Smith, l'un des meilleurs amis d'enfance à Nathan l'a prit à part pour le féliciter. Nathan pensait bien sûr qu'il voulait parler du fait qu'il ait obtenu son premier travail. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tim le félicitait pour être capable de protéger une si belle pièce de ... c'est à ce moment que Nathan à dit à son ami de fermer sa bouche.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si long. » dit Nathan en déverrouillant la porte du coté passager pour Haley.

« Non, c'était bien. Qui aurait cru que les services secrets ont tant de si beaux gardes du corps ! » remarque t'elle en souriant.

« Ouai, je n'ai pas arrêté de recevoir des félicitations. » dit-il sarcastiquement.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça comme ça ? Tu n'es pas heureux que tes amis soient fiers de toi ? » demande t-elle confuse de sa mauvaise humeur.

Une fois assise dans la voiture, Nathan lui répond. « Ils me congratulaient parce que tu es très hot. » Haley sourit en rougissant.

« Alors tu penses que je suis hot, hein ? » demande t-elle avec un sourire démoniaque.

« Non. » réplique t-il un peu trop vite. « Tu es l'innocente petite Haley James. Tu n'es pas censée être hot. »

« Et bien, tes amis le pensent. » dit-elle un peu blessée.

* * *

Le reste du chemin en direction du magasin est silencieux. Brooke appelle Haley à la moitié du parcours pour lui demander où elle est. Haley soupire alors qu'elle raccroche quand Nathan se gare. Il sort et fait le tour du véhicule. Il la laisse sortir pendant qu'il regarde tout autour à la recherche d'une personne qui les observerait. Quand ils entrent dans le centre commercial, Haley voit Brooke l'attendre devant le magasin de parfums.

« Hey Brookie ! » appelle t-elle. Brooke se retourne et est choquée de voir Nathan avec sa meilleure amie.

« Hey, tutorgirl ! Je vois que tes rêves sont finalement devenus réalité avec... Aïe ! »Avant que Brooke n'ai le temps de finir sa phrase, Haley lui pince le bras. « Mais c'est quoi ton problème, Haley ? »

« Brooke tu sais bien que Nathan est mon garde du corps. » dit Haley en la fixant pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne doit pas ouvrir la bouche.

« Oh, oui ! Ton garde du corps. Pourquoi Lucas ne peut pas devenir mon garde du corps. J'aimerai vraiment qu'il garde mon corps. » commente Brooke avec un grand sourire provoquant un rire de Haley. Nathan regarde les deux filles, amusé par leurs réactions.

« Alors les filles, vous allez faire les magasins ou bien vous restez ici à commérer toute la journée ? Car vous auriez pu faire ça au téléphone. » déclare sarcastiquement Nathan. Les deux filles le regardent méchamment.

« Pourquoi dois-tu te comporter comme un imbécile ? » demande Haley avant de partir précipitamment. Brooke se retourne et fixe Nathan.

« Quoi ? » demande Nathan alors que Brooke se précipite derrière Haley. Il part à leur poursuite pour les suivre de près.

* * *

Après 3 heures et un silence total de la part des filles, Nathan sort sur le parking en aidant Haley à porter une partie des millions de sacs de courses qu'elle a.

« Pourquoi as-tu acheté tellement de choses alors que tu ne vas probablement les porter qu'une seule fois ? » Il ne peut s'empêcher de le demander.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » réplique t-elle dans un ton froid alors qu'ils mettent les affaires dans le coffre. Nathan pose le dernier sac et attrape précautionneusement son bras pour qu'elle le regarde.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » demande t-il doucement en regardant droit dans ses yeux chocolat.

« Tu as été imbéciles envers moi. Si j'ai accepté cette histoire du garde du corps, c'est uniquement parce que c'est toi. Je savais que tu ne me traiterais pas comme une stupide petite gamine. Je veux être traitée avec respect et non comme une enfant. » confesse Haley en haussant légèrement la voix. Nathan est surpris par son explosion. Il ne sait pas qu'elle ressentait les choses comme ça.

« Je suis désolée Hales. Je ne savais pas que tu pensais ça. Tu me pardonnes ? » propose t-il sincèrement.

« Ouai, je suppose. Mais tu dois me laisser aller en boîte de nuit ce week-end. » déclare Haley en levant son sourcil.

« Je ne sais pas Hales. Ces endroits sont bondés. » répond-il en réfléchissant à l'idée.

« S'il te plait Nate ?! Je te promets de rester avec toi tout le temps. Tu pourras même interroger les mecs qui veulent danser avec moi. S'il te plait ! » demande t-elle en lui faisant des yeux de chien battu et en se rapprochant de lui.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. » Ensuite, Haley abaisse sa lèvre inférieure pour faire une moue. Nathan à l'envie soudaine de lécher cette petite bouche. _Pourquoi est-elle si sexy quoiqu'elle fasse ?_ « Bien mais tu dois me réserver ta dernière danse. »

Haley tape dans ses mains d'excitation et saute dans les bras de Nathan pour le remercier. Il est prêt cette fois et il entoure ses grand bras autour du petit corps. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'être chamboulé de sentir le corps de Haley contre le sien.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais danser avec une fille que tu ne trouve pas hot. » déclare Haley quand elle se pousse de Nathan. Il lui sourit.

« Tu veux absolument que je te le dise, non ? »

« Tu le sais bien ! » répond-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

« Bien, tu es hot ! » certifie t-il alors que le sourire de Haley s'agrandit. Nathan se dirige de l'autre coté de la voiture alors que Haley va vers le coté passager. « Mais tu es toujours mon innocente petite Haley James. »

« Ne t'en fait pas Nathan, je pense que tu es hot aussi ! » réplique t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil avant de monter dans la voiture pendant que Nathan reste sur place avec le même sourire niai que portait Lucas 2 jours auparavant.


	5. Chapitre 4 : premières sensations fortes

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour ce soir. J'essayerai de vous en mettre un autre demain si j'ai le temps de l'écrire. Attention, cette histoire est 'ratée' M pour une raison, vous en verrez une partie dans ce chapitre et le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus ... intense. Je tiens juste à vous le préciser !!!_

_Sinon, je veux juste ajouter que je suis triste du décès de Jacques Martin qui a bercé mon enfance avec Dorothée. Je pense que vous avez aussi grandi avec 'l'école des fans' et 'dimanche Martin' entre autre !!! Paix à son âme._

* * *

Chapitre 4 : premières sensations fortes

Après avoir quitté le magasin, Haley et Nathan parlent de tout et de rien sur le chemin du retour. Haley réalise qu'elle ne le connaît pas vraiment et vice-versa. Elle découvre que Nathan est fan de « La nouvelle star » et de « Grey's Anatomy » ! Ses deux émissions favorites ! Il lui confesse aussi qu'il a lu en secret les romans « Harry Potter » !

Nathan découvre que Haley adore chanter mais qu'elle ne peut le faire devant personne. Elle a peur du noir et à un faible pour les dessins animés.

Ils rigolent à la moindre petite chose. Nathan est tellement pris par la conversation avec Haley qu'il ne remarque même pas la voiture qui les suit depuis les vingt dernières minutes.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture identique se mette à leur hauteur du coté passager et Nathan voit juste à temps une personne masquée tenir une arme en direction de Haley.

Il attrape Haley immédiatement par l'arrière de la tête aussi doucement qu'il le peut et la force à se baisser au moment où un coup de feu est tiré ce qui la fait hurler. Nathan crie de douleur quand la balle l'atteint dans le bras.

« Reste baissée Haley et accroche-toi autant que tu peux ! » déclare Nathan en appuyant son pied contre l'accélérateur et en doublant quelques voitures alors que les deux voitures les suivent. Haley tourne la tête pour regarder Nathan et elle voit que son bras saigne.

« Oh mon Dieu, Nathan tu saignes ! » crie t-elle en se relevant pour y voir mieux. Il la voit du coin de l'oeil.

« RESTE EN BAS ! Je n'ai rien de grave. » ordonne t-il alors qu'elle se rebaisse. « Ne bouge pas tant que je ne te le demande pas ! Cramponne-toi ! » continue t-il alors qu'il tourne dans une rue extrêmement rapidement. Son bras lui fait mal quand il tient le volant mais il ferme sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'hurler de douleur.

Nathan jette un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur pour voir que les deux voitures sont à bonne distance et il accélère encore un peu tout en prenant d'autre virage ici et là. Après dix minutes, il commence à reprendre une vitesse normale.

« Je pense que nous les avons semés. Tu peux te rassoire maintenant. » dit Nathan déchirant la manche de son bras accidenté avec une force incroyable. Haley s'assoit et tourne son attention vers l'homme blessé qui vient juste de lui sauver la vie.

« Attend, donne-moi la manche. » Il lui tend et elle l'accroche autour de son bras où la balle l'a heurté. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'hurler de douleur quand elle la serre fort autour du bras ensanglanté. « Tu dois aller à l'hôpital avant que tu ne perdes tout ton sang. »

« On est à quelques quartiers de l'agence. Ils ont un docteur là-bas. » explique t-il en accélérant légèrement. « Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas été blessée, non ? » demande Nathan en se tournant vers elle avec inquiétude.

« Je vais bien grâce à toi. Tu viens juste de me sauver la vie en perdant presque la tienne. Comment pourrais-je jamais assez te remercier ? » dit Haley en pleurant un petit peu quand les événements qui se sont déroulés quelques minutes plus tôt commencent à s'éloigner.

Nathan gare la voiture devant l'agence sans même chercher à se mettre sur une place et saute de la voiture alors que Haley fait de même. Elle court sur la gauche de Nathan et se tient à son bras valide de peur de le laisser partir.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Haley se tient à coté de Nathan pendant qu'il est entrain de se faire recoudre sur la table d'examen. Ils voulaient que Haley aille avec un des agents pour faire une déposition mais elle refuse de quitter Nathan. Elle s'assoit et regarde pendant que le docteur enlève la balle alors que Nathan secoue légèrement la petite main de sa protégée.

« Voilà, c'est fini. L'infirmière va vous donner des pansements et des médicaments contre la douleur avant que vous ne rentriez chez vous. Passez une bonne journée monsieur Scott. » explique le docteur en souriant avant de partir de la petite pièce.

Haley se jette sur Nathan en entourant ses bras autour du cou de son garde du corps. Il est pris par surprise mais il place rapidement son bras valide autour de la taille de sa protégée et place sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle caresse les cheveux noirs de Nathan. Elle peut sentir son souffle chaud sur son cou ce qui lui envoie des frissons tout le long de sa colonne.

Ensuite, quelque chose prend le contrôle de ses actions et elle dépose des petits baisers sur le cou de Nathan provoquant de légers gémissements de la part de ce dernier avant qu'il ne lui retourne la faveur.

A la sensation de ses lèvres sèches sur sa peau, Haley part dans un autre monde et elle veut désespérément goûter à ces douces lèvres qui caressent son cou.

« Voilà vos pansements et votre prescription médicale pour un mois. » dit l'infirmière qui entre dans la pièce en regardant ses papiers.

Leur bouche étaient à deux centimètres l'une de l'autre. Haley rougit en mordant sa lèvre nerveusement. Nathan se maudit d'avoir une érection maintenant et espère que personne ne le remarquera.

« Ok merci. Je suis libre de partir maintenant ? » demande t-il à l'infirmière en se levant tout en essayant de cacher sa bosse avec les papiers qu'elle vient de lui tendre.

* * *

« Oui. » répond-elle quand Nathan sort de la pièce en attrapant la main de Haley au passage.

Le retour vers chez Haley se passe dans un silence inconfortable. Elle regarde Nathan avec un sourire aguicheur et il tend son bras pour lui caresser la main.

Quand ils entrent dans le chemin privé qui est maintenant gardé une énorme grille en fer qui est surveillée par un agent 24h/24, Haley voit que ses parents ne sont pas à la maison et fait mentalement une danse.

Ils sortent de la voiture et Nathan se dirige vers l'arrière pour récupérer les sacs de Haley jusqu'à ce qu'il soit stoppé par Haley. Il la regarde confus quand il voit à quel point ses yeux sont brillant de désir, de besoin et de passion tout confondu.

Il oublie complètement les sacs et attrape sa main à nouveau pour les guider vers la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, Haley prend ensuite les initiatives et tourne Nathan vers elle avant d'attirer les lèvres de Nathan vers les siennes. Il la lève contre la porte d'entrée et dévore ses douces lèvres. Son corps tremble de toutes sortes de sensations alors qu'il sent à nouveau une partie de son anatomie grandir. Ils ouvrent leurs lèvres en même temps sachant exactement ce que veut l'autre. Au contact de sa langue touchant celle de Nathan, Haley gémit de plaisir. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle se sent bien d'être avec lui comme ça.

Incapable de continuer, elle rompt le baiser et attrape le t-shirt de Nathan pour l'attirer dans les grands escaliers qui mènent à sa chambre.


	6. Chapitre 5 : un concentré d’émotions

Chapitre 5 : un concentré d'émotions

Haley ferme la porte de sa chambre et se retourne pour faire face à Nathan. Elle commence à déboutonner doucement et séductivement son chemisier blanc. Nathan reste là sans voix, la bouche bée.

Il ne peut croire ce qui arrive.

Quand il aperçoit les seins de Haley asseyant de s'échapper de son très sexy soutient gorge en dentelle, il perd tout contrôle. Il se rapproche d'elle en une foulée et capture sa bouche avec la sienne. Haley place ses mains sous le t-shirt à Nathan pour sentir ses abdos musclés.

Il approfondit le baiser et la guide doucement vers le lit où elle tombe avec lui au dessus, sans jamais rompre leur bouleversant baiser. Quand l'air devient une nécessité, Nathan se relève légèrement et, toujours au dessus d'elle, il enlève son t-shirt avec un bras.

Haley le fixe avant de le tirer vers elle par la chaîne en or accrochée autour de son cou. Il se rallonge et commence à l'embrasser à nouveau pendant qu'il place son bras blessé entre eux pour défaire le reste des boutons de son chemisier. Nathan se relève légèrement à nouveau pour la regarder. Haley bouge un petit peu sous l'intense regard de son garde du corps et elle lui supplie du regard de continuer.

« Es-tu sûre de vouloir faire ça ? » demande t-il sa voix semblant plus rauque que jamais.

« Plus que tout. » murmure t-elle.

C'est tout ce dont il a besoin pour continuer. Il se rebaisse pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres avant de déposer de petits baisers le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille. Ses mains commencent à caresser les seins de Haley à travers le soutient gorge pendant que Haley monte et descend de plaisir ses ongles le long du dos de Nathan.

« Haley ! » la voix de Lydia est entendue depuis le rez-de-chaussée. « Nathan ! Où êtes-vous tous les deux ? »

Nathan se redresse rapidement et Haley commence à reboutonner son chemisier.

_Et merde ! Pourquoi ma mère ? Pourquoi ?_

Elle saute du lit et remet en place ses vêtements et cheveux. « Hum... je descend pour voir ce qu'elle veut. » dit Haley très embarrassée. Nathan lui jette un coup d'oeil et acquiesce en remuant sa tête avec un sourire forcé. Haley sort de la chambre et il amène ses mains dans ses cheveux.

_Je ne peux pas faire ça. C'est complètement impossible. Le règlement pour les agents est très clair : je ne suis pas autorisé à être impliqué avec mes clients. Si je fais ça, ils peuvent me virer de l'agence en une seconde. Je ne peux pas laisser cela arriver. Je perdrai mon rêve d'enfance immédiatement._

Haley remonte dans sa chambre pour voir que Nathan n'y est plus. Alors elle traverse le couloir pour aller dans la chambre d'ami où il doit rester. Elle le trouve allongé sur le lit, ses mains sous sa tête alors qu'il regarde le plafond.

« Hey. » dit-elle doucement et il regarde pour la trouver debout à la porte. Elle commence à se diriger vers lui et il se lève précipitamment pour se tenir devant elle.

« Haley on a besoin de parler de ça. » déclare t-il sèchement en reculant d'un pas quand elle essaye de lui toucher le visage. A cette réaction, Haley peut sentir son coeur commencer à se briser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? » demande-elle apeurée d'où cette conversation peut les mener. Et quand il la regarde dans les yeux et voit à quel point ils semblent vulnérables et effrayés, il pense à envoyer balader l'agence et son règlement.

Mais il ne peut pas faire ça. Alors il regarde ailleurs pour parler afin de ne pas voir sa douleur.

« On ne peut plus faire ça si tu veux que je sois capable de te protéger. » explique t-il, sa voix gravée de peine aussi.

« Nathan. » implore t-elle.

« Ca doit rester professionnel, ou je peux perdre mon travail. Je suis désolé Hales. » admet Nathan en la regardant à nouveau dans les yeux. « De plus, mon petit frère est amoureux de toi, et on a une grande différence d'âge. »

Haley baisse les yeux pour regarder ses petites mains alors que les larmes menacent de couler. « Bien. » dit-elle froidement sans le regarder. « Je commence à être fatiguée... je vais aller... au lit maintenant. » murmure t-elle, sa voix se brisant quand des sanglots essayent de s'échapper de sa bouche.

Nathan sent son monde s'écrouler au son de cette voix brisée. Il la regarde quand elle part de sa chambre Il a le besoin urgent de frapper quelque chose. _Pourquoi ai-je demandé à être son garde du corps ?_ pense t-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

* * *

Le matin suivant Haley se lève tôt pour se préparer pour le lycée. Elle prend une douche et se décide sur les vêtements à porter. Elle opte pour un jeans noir et un top tigré. Elle laisse ses cheveux lisses tomber le long de son cou. Quand elle descend pour prendre son petit déjeuné, elle voit Nathan assis qui lit le journal. Il la regarde entrer dans la pièce.

« On a besoin de partir un peu plus tôt afin que nous puissions parler à ton principal pour que j'ai accès à tes salles de cours. » dit-il en espérant qu'elle le regarde pour qu'il voit si elle va bien.

« Comme tu veux. » répond-elle avec désinvolture, son dos tourné à Nathan alors qu'elle attrape quelques gaufres que le cuisinier lui a fait ce matin.

« C'est comme ça que ça va être entre nous ? » demande t-il en posant son journal. Haley se retourne pour le dévisager.

« Tu as vraiment le culot de me demander ça ? » s'indigne Haley. « Je suis juste heureuse que ma mère soit rentrée à la maison. Car sinon, je t'aurai donné mon corps. Pour ensuite tourner le dos et me faire lâcher. »

« Je suis désolé ok ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise de plus ? » implore Nathan pour qu'elle lui pardonne. « Je me suis fait rattraper par le moment, c'est tout. »

Haley le regarde stupéfaite. Maintenant il essaye de blâmer ses hormones. Comme si elle ne comptait pas pour lui. « Tu es un abruti. Et de penser que j'étais prête à perdre ma virginité avec toi ? Mais à quoi donc est-ce que je pensais. » déclare t-elle extrêmement énervée en attrapant sa veste et son sac. « Je suis prête pour le lycée maintenant. » finit-elle en sortant de la pièce et quelques instants plus tard, Nathan entend la porte claquer.

Nathan se tape le front et cours après Haley.

* * *

Nathan supplie Haley de lui parler tout au long du chemin en direction du lycée. Elle reste sa tête tournée vers la fenêtre, lui donnant une douche froide. Alors il abandonne.

Une fois dans le bureau du principal, Haley s'assoit et attend qu'il entre. A son tour, le principal entre et s'assoit derrière son large bureau en chêne.

« Nous somme là pour parler de la sécurité de Haley James. Correct ? » demande le principal en regardant Haley puis Nathan.

« Oui. J'espérais être capable de m'asseoir avec elle durant ses cours, monsieur. » déclare Nathan très professionnellement.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible monsieur Scott. Nous avons un lycée très strict et avec vous suivant les cours, cela n'aurait pour effet que de distraire les autres étudiants. Pas besoin de vous inquiéter, nous avons nos propres agents de sécurité chargés de protéger nos élèves. Cependant, vous pouvez rester en dehors de la salle de cours. » explique le principal.

« Ca sera parfait, merci monsieur. » dit Haley en se levant avant que Nathan n'ai le temps de protester. Elle serre la main du principal et sort de son bureau avec Nathan sur les talons.

* * *

Haley trouve Brooke à son casier et s'approche d'elle. « Hey ma puce ! » Brooke s'excite t-elle.

« Salut Brooke. » répond impassiblement Haley.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Toi et Mr Beau Gosse vous êtes encore battus ? » demande Brooke en mentionnant Nathan qui se tient à quelques mètres d'elles entrain de surveiller le couloir mouvementé rempli d'étudiants. Il jette régulièrement des coups d'oeil en direction de Haley pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien. Haley se retourne et jette un regard de feu sur sa meilleure amie.

« En parlant de Mr Beau Gosse... Voilà Justin. » chantonne Brooke en regardant derrière son amie.

Haley tourne familièrement sa tête pour voir Justin Andrews venir vers elle.

Justin Andrews est ce que l'on peut appeler le 'mauvais garçon' de son lycée. Il est très beau, avec de long cheveux blonds/bruns bouclés et des yeux couleur or. Il ressemble à un skater. Justin flirt toujours avec Haley et essaye de sortir avec elle. Elle refuse toujours car elle connaît sa réputation de 'je fait l'amour avec les filles et je les lâche le lendemain'.

« Hey Haley ! Tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis au sujet de sortir avec moi ? » demande Justin en s'approchant d'elle avant de mettre son bras paresseusement autour de ses épaules. Haley ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il a vraiment de jolis yeux.

« Tu n'as toujours pas changé ta façon de faire ? » demande t-elle en levant son sourcil.

Nathan regarde le couloir, puis il se retourne pour jeter un oeil sur Haley et son sang commence à bouillonner à ce qu'il voit.

« Excuse-moi mais qu'est-ce que tu penses faire ? » demande Nathan à Justin en rétrécissant ses yeux.

Justin le regarde confus. « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

Haley les regarde en roulant des yeux. Nathan est tellement un imbécile. Brooke reste là amusée. Elle peut clairement voir que Nathan est jaloux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens juste de me dire petit débutant ? » demande Nathan en colère au culot de ce gamin tout en s'approchant de lui.

C'est à ce moment que Haley en a marre et arrête Nathan qui s'approche dangereusement de Justin.

« Comme il vient de te le dire, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » déclare froidement Haley à Nathan. Elle se retourne ensuite pour parler à Justin. « Viens, tu peux m'accompagner en cours. » dit-elle en enroulant son bras dans celui de Justin et en laissant sur place un Nathan très jaloux.


	7. Chapitre 6 : jalousie ?

_Désolée du retard !!!! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre à jour la fanfic mais me voilà de retour !!!  
J'essayerai de la mettre à jour assez régulièrement durant la semaine... Encore désolée du retard mais j'étais trop crevée avec le boulot pour traduire la fanfic.  
Comme d'hab, j'attend vos commentaires !!!!_

* * *

Chapitre 6 : jalousie ?

Nathan regarde Haley marcher dans le hall avec ce petit gamin et soupire. C'est complètement clair pour Brooke qui se tient là, se moquant de lui.

« Je sens de la... Comment ça s'appelle... Oh oui, jalousie ! » déclare sarcastiquement Brooke en captant l'attention de Nathan.

« Ouai, bien sur. Je ne suis pas jaloux. » répond Nathan essayant de convaincre plus lui-même que Brooke.

Brooke secoue sa tête en roulant des yeux. « Continue à te dire ça, si ça t'aide à dormir mieux la nuit. » dit-elle avec désinvolture alors qu'elle se dirige dans la même direction que Haley, au moment où la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentie.

* * *

Haley s'assoit silencieusement à son siège prête à prendre ses notes quand Brooke arrive juste après la sonnerie.

« Prenez place mademoiselle Davis. » informe M Jones, leur professeur d'histoire avant de distribuer le plan du chapitre qu'ils vont étudier.

Brooke lui donne son sourire jusqu'aux fossettes en se dépêchant de prendre place au fond de la salle à côté de Haley.

« Veux-tu bien m'expliquer cette petite scène dans le couloir ? » murmure Brooke à son amie.

Haley se retourne pour la regarder confuse. « T'expliquer quoi Brooke ? Nathan a joué son imbécile. »

« Non ma chère amie, c'est ce qu'on appelle de la jalousie. » répond Brooke comme si c'était la chose la plus claire au monde.

Ce qui fait rouler des yeux Haley. « Ouai, c'est sûr. Il a été très clair sur le fait qu'il ne veut rien faire avec moi dans ce sens. »

Brooke lève un sourcil. « Dans quel sens Haley ? Quelque chose c'est passé, non ? »

Haley soupire. « Et bien, mis à part le fait qu'après que nous soyons partis du magasin hier, on a presque fait l'amour juste après que quelqu'un ai essayé de me tuer... » déclare t-elle comme si cela lui arrivait tous les jours.

« Pardon ? » hurle Brooke ce qui fait toute la classe se tourner vers elle. « Je n'ai pas compris la quatrième question. » demande Brooke en essayant de couvrir son cri. Haley couvre son visage avec ses mains pour cacher son éclat de rire.

Ensuite le prof commence à répéter la question pendant que Brooke fait comme si elle se concentrait très fortement sur ce qu'il explique. Haley lève la main afin de s'excuser pour aller aux toilettes car elle pense qu'elle va mourir si elle ne sort pas rapidement. M Jones l'excuse alors qu'il continue à éclaircir la question à sa meilleure amie.

Une fois dehors, Haley commence à rire si fort qu'elle est presque en larmes. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si marrant ? » Elle se tourne pour voir Nathan assis dans une chaise derrière elle.

« Rien. » répond-elle en se dirigeant vers les toilettes. Elle marche jusqu'à la porte et dans une des cabines.

Quand elle sort elle saute presque de peur en voyant Nathan appuyé contre un des éviers. « Alors qui était ce gamin ce matin ? » demande t-il en la regardant se laver les mains dans l'évier à côté de lui.

« C'est important ? » questionne Haley en regardant froidement Nathan.

« Oui Haley. » déclare t-il fermement en serrant ses lèvres de colère. « Qui est-il ? »

« Juste un mec qui m'aime bien. Qui flirte avec moi tous les jours. » répond-elle en posant ses mains sur les hanches.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » demande Nathan sentant son sang commencer à bouillir.

Haley roule des yeux_. Peut-être que Brooke a raison. Et bien, s'il est jaloux je vais lui envoyer ça dans la figure pour lui faire mal comme il me l'a fait._

« Peut-être. Pourquoi t'en occupes-tu Nathan ? » lâche t-elle en aimant le sentiment de jalousie sur le visage de Nathan. Ce qui le rend encore plus sexy.

« Car j'ai regardé le dossier de ce gamin ce matin et il a eu beaucoup de problèmes. J'ai demandé à une autre étudiante des infos sur lui. Et elle m'a dit qu'il sort avec les filles juste pour coucher avec elles avant de les lâcher. » explique Nathan comme si Justin était un criminel.

« Ca ressemble à quelqu'un que je connais. » dit Haley froidement avant de sortir de la pièce pour retourner dans sa salle de cours.

* * *

A midi, Haley se sert à manger et s'assoit à la table habituelle qu'elle partage avec Brooke, Jake et quelques autres personnes. Cependant, Jake ne s'assoit pas avec eux aujourd'hui et Haley a le sentiment qu'elle en est la raison.

Haley lève les yeux pour voir Brooke courir vers elle avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Ok, raconte. » demande Brooke avec excitation.

Haley vérifie que Nathan est assez loin pour ne pas entendre avant de tout raconter à Brooke. Quand elle finit, Brooke est stupéfaite.

« Ca va tutorgirl ? Tu as eu une journée difficile. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Te faire presque tuer pour finir à presque perdre ta virginité en moins de trois heures... Je demanderai un nouveau garde du corps si j'étais toi. » dit Brooke en un souffle.

« Nathan a sauvé ma vie Brooke. Je ne veux personne d'autre pour me protéger. Et je hais devoir l'admettre, mais je comprends qu'il ne veuille pas perdre son travail. » répond Haley en jetant un oeil à Nathan qui la surveille en permanence. Elle lui sourit et il lui rend rapidement. « Peut-être que je ne devrais pas être comme ça avec lui à ce sujet. Je veux dire, je me suis quasiment jetée sur lui. » complète Haley en parlant plus pour elle-même.

Brooke remarque l'échange de sourire entre les deux et confirme. « Oui, tu as raison. Peut-être que les choses entre vous vont s'arranger quand le coupable sera arrêté. »

« Ouai, peut-être. » souffle Haley en fixant toujours Nathan.

* * *

Après les cours, Haley se tient à son casier pour récupérer les livres qu'elle a besoin pour ses devoirs. Nathan se tient contre le casier voisin en regardant tous les étudiants.

Haley regarde dans le couloir pour voir Justin s'approcher d'elle. _Juste ce dont j'ai besoin, un autre affrontement._

« Hey Haley ! Alors tu viens en boite ce week-end? » demande t-il pendant que Nathan regarde avec attention.

« Ouai, je serais là. » répond Haley en souriant. Justin lève sa main pour remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille à Haley en envoyant un regard vicieux vers Nathan.

« Génial ! Alors tu me réserveras une danse ?! » déclare Justin.

« Tu le sais. » approuve Haley en flirtant. Nathan se tient là en essayant de garder son sang-froid. Il déteste la voir flirter ouvertement avec d'autres gars.

« Ok. Je te vois demain. » dit Justin avant de partir.

« Au revoir. » souffle Haley avec un grand sourire placardé sur son visage. Quand Justin passe devant Nathan, il lui donne un sourire présomptueux qui donne envie à Nathan de lui arracher du visage ce sourire.

« Ok, je suis prête. » déclare froidement Haley se retournant vers Nathan en fermant son casier.

* * *

« Je suis désolée. » sort de nul part Haley dans la voiture alors qu'ils sont en route pour chez elle. Nathan la regarde avec confusion. « Je veux dire... j'ai été vraiment méchante avec toi... sans aucune raison. Oui, tu m'as laissée en plan. Enfin, je suppose que tu as surtout blessé mon ego plus qu'autre chose. »

« Je sais et je suis désolé. Il n'y aucune raison que ton ego ne soit blessé. Tu es magnifique Haley et tu rendras un homme très chanceux un jour. » dit sincèrement Nathan en lançant des regards dans le rétro.

« Arrête. On dirait moi après que Jake m'ai embrassée. » commente t-elle avec un petit sourire nerveux.

« Qui peut le blâmer ? » dit-il doucement alors qu'elle se retourne vers lui en surprise à sa déclaration.

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Nathan. » s'énerve Haley alors que la peine revient dans sa voix. « Ce n'est pas juste. Tu n'arrêtes pas de m'envoyer des signaux différents. Tu ne peux pas me draguer et ensuite me jeter. »

« Je sais Hales. Et je suis sincèrement désolé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de dire ces choses parfois. » déclare t-il contrarié de la dérouter.

* * *

Ils restent silencieux tout le long du chemin jusqu'à ce que Nathan se gare devant chez elle. Nathan se dirige vers la cuisine pour prendre à boire pendant que Haley monte à l'étage pour commencer ses devoirs.

Elle lève sa tête quand elle entend un léger coup à sa porte pour y voir Nathan.

« Puis-je entrer ? » demande t-il précautionneusement. Haley lui fait un signe de la tête avant de finir la phrase qu'elle écrivait pour ses devoirs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » questionne t-elle en se levant de son bureau pour s'asseoir près de lui sur son lit.

« Je veux te donner quelque chose. » répond-il en sortant une longue boîte en velours de sa poche avant de la tendre à Haley. Haley la prend et le regarde confuse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande t-elle en ouvrant l'étui pour trouver un magnifique collier avec un coeur en diamant. Elle laisse échapper un petit halètement en le voyant. « Nathan tu n'avais pas... »

« Je le voulais. De plus ce n'est pas un simple collier. » explique t-il en le prenant de ses mains. « Tu vois ce petit diamant en haut ? Si tu appuies dessus, cela me donnera l'alerte où que tu sois. Je l'ai fait faire spécialement. » Elle sort le collier de la boîte et ouvre le fermoir en marchant vers son miroir. « Donc, si jamais tu as besoin de moi quelque soit la raison, je le saurai. »

Nathan s'approche d'elle en lui demandant de lui donner le collier. « Puis-je ? » Et elle le lui tend avant de mettre ses cheveux sur le côté pour lui permettre de le mettre. « Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne te fais pas de cadeaux. » sourit-il en accrochant le collier.

Haley prend les bras de Nathan et les entoure autour d'elle alors qu'il est toujours derrière elle. « Merci Nathan. C'est magnifique. »


	8. Chapitre 7 : désirs

_Attention, chapitre à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains... Histoire évaluée 'M' pour une raison !!!  
J'ai traduis au plus près du texte américain._

_J'attend vos commentaires..._

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

C'est maintenant vendredi soir et Haley est assise sur le canapé familial regardant les rediffusions du 'Prince de Bel Air'. Elle rigole quand Nathan entre dans la pièce.

« Ah, 'le Prince de Bel Air'. Un classique. » déclare t-il en se posant à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Elle se retourne pour le regarder, son visage encore souriant.

« Hey. Je croyais que tu étais dans ton lit. »

« Je ne pouvais pas dormir. » répond Nathan alors qu'elle pose ses jambes confortablement sur les cuisses de ce dernier. Il sent sa gorge s'assécher quand il voit ses douces jambes bronzées dénudées.

« Bien, tu peux regarder ce film d'horreur avec moi alors. » dit-elle avec excitation en changeant de chaîne pour poursuivre le film. Elle s'allonge.

« Alors quel est le film que nous regardons ? » demande t-il en se tournant vers elle. Elle est tellement belle dans son top ajusté et son short de pompom girl. La lumière vacillante de la télévision illumine ses douces formes.

Nathan ne veut rien de plus que de la prendre tout de suite sur le canapé et lui faire l'amour avec douceur. Il sait que c'est impossible alors il essaye de se focaliser sur la télé.

« Les arbres ont des yeux. » répond Haley en le regardant avec un sourire malicieux. « Je mourais d'envie de le voir et je savais qu'il était à la télé, mais mes parents ne sont pas à la maison et je pensais que tu dormais. Promets-moi que tu ne dormiras pas avant moi. » implore t-elle.

« Promis. » déclare Nathan en posant sa main sur le mollet de Haley. Il le regrette dès que sa main touche la soyeuse peau de sa jambe.

* * *

« Non ! » hurle Haley au gars dans la télévision alors que Nathan en fait de même.

Haley est maintenant pratiquement assise sur Nathan. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son torse à chaque fois qu'elle à peur de regarder les images. Nathan a son bras autour des petites épaules de sa protégée.

« C'est tellement graphique. Je ne pense pas pouvoir encore y regarder. » déclare t-elle en enfouissant à nouveau son visage dans son torse musclé. « Je vais vraiment faire des cauchemars. »

« Allez Haley, c'est juste un film. » dit-il en caressant le bras de Haley alors que son bras droit l'enlace étroitement.

* * *

Nathan reste la bouche bée quand les crédits de fin apparaissent à l'écran. « C'était dingue. » Il remarque que Haley n'a pas dit mots depuis un moment et il la regarde pour la trouver endormie avec sa tête posée contre son torse. Il sourit à sa silhouette assoupie alors qu'il la soulève et il ressent une violente douleur dans son bras blessé. Il grimasse un peu avant de se diriger vers les escaliers pour la mettre au lit.

Nathan l'allonge et couvre son petit corps en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Il reste là un moment à la regarder dormir.

Il ressent ensuite ce sentiment dans son estomac qu'il a à chaque fois qu'il la regarde. C'est une sensation confuse de chaleur qui envoie des étincelles d'électricité dans tout son corps. L'endroit où il peut le plus sentir cette sensation est dans son coeur.

Il se baisse et l'embrasse lentement sur le front. « Seigneur, tu es si belle. » murmure t-il doucement en se levant du lit avant de sortir de la chambre.

* * *

Nathan est allongé sur le lit et il regarde à l'horloge accrochée au mur : 03:30. Il est allongé comme ça depuis près d'une heure et il n'arrive pas à s'endormir. Son esprit vagabonde sur Haley.

« Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? » demande Haley le faisant presque sursauter de peur. « J'ai eu un cauchemar et je ne peux pas me rendormir. » Elle se tient à l'embrasure de la porte en le regardant timidement.

Nathan relève ses couvertures pour lui signaler son accord. Haley marche rapidement vers le lit et s'allonge à ses côtés en se couvrant avec la couette. Elle se tourne sur le coté pour pouvoir le regarder.

« Tu peux me tenir ? » demande t-elle ses yeux brillant sous la lune qui étincelle par le fenêtre. Il bouge son bras quand elle se rapproche et reste sa tête contre son torse pendant qu'il enroule son bras autour des épaules de Haley. Elle pose sa main sur le torse de son protecteur et commence à bouger ses doigts pour former de petits cercles.

« Haley. » dit Nathan attrapant son attention quand elle le regarde dans ses vertigineux yeux bleus.

Juste un regard dans ses yeux est tout ce dont à besoin Haley.

Elle lève sa tête et presse ses lèvres contre celle de Nathan pendant que sa main se pose sur la joue de son garde du corps.

Nathan la repousse gentiment pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Je ne peux pas... »

« Chut... » souffle t-elle en posant un doigt sur la bouche de Nathan. « C'est bon. Juste une nuit Nathan. Personne ne le saura jamais. S'il te plait, juste une nuit. » implore Haley.

Nathan ferme ses yeux et pousse un long soupir. « Je ne peux pas te faire ça, Hales. » déclare t-il en ouvrant ses yeux pour la regarder.

Elle se rapproche de lui, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres. « Je le veux. » Ensuite, en fermant la distance entre eux, elle presse ses lèvres contre celles de Nathan.

Il ne peut se retenir plus longtemps et il la roule sur le coté afin de se retrouver sur elle et il l'embrasse affamé. Elle amène ses mains au dos de son cou en enroulant une de ses petites jambes autour de la taille de Nathan pour le rapprocher. Leurs lèvres s'ouvrent au même moment alors que leur langue se battent pour prendre le contrôle.

Haley baisse ses mains au bas du t-shirt de Nathan pour le lever doucement alors qu'il se recule et le fait passer rapidement par dessus sa tête avant de recoller ses lèvres contre celles d'Haley. Elle laisse échapper un léger gémissement quand elle sent une bosse contre ses cuisses. Nathan se relève un peu pour tracer des baisers de son oreille à son cou en emmenant sa main sous le top de Haley pour sentir la douce peau de son estomac. Il la sent se courber sous ses caresses et il peut sentir qu'elle a la chair de poule.

Elle décide de prendre le contrôle et les retourne afin de se retrouver à cheval sur lui. Nathan la regarde, étonné de cette action, pendant qu'elle le fixe en ôtant de façon séduisante son top. Ils respirent tous les deux lourdement quand il la voit vêtue d'un soutient gorge rouge en dentelle. Il s'assoit et capture ses lèvres avec une intensité qu'il ne connaissait pas tout en mettant ses mains dans le dos de Haley pour dégrafer son soutient gorge. Quand elle sent qu'il glisse le long de ses épaules, Haley se pousse pour l'enlever et le jeter sur les vêtements déjà au sol. Elle attrape la nuque de Nathan et l'attire vers elle en l'embrassant tendrement. Au contact de leurs poitrines nues, Nathan gémit de plaisir. Il quitte la bouche de Haley pour l'embrasser le long du cou en s'arrêtant à son épaule pour sucer la peau présente à cet endroit. La tête de Haley part en arrière en extase alors qu'il continue son chemin vers sa poitrine. Il prend son mamelon dans sa bouche et la sent se frotter contre son érection en voulant plus. Elle pose sa main dans les cheveux de Nathan pour le maintenir en place. Il relâche son mamelon pour donner le même traitement à l'autre. Haley laisse échapper un lourd gémissement quand elle le sent mordre légèrement son téton puis claquer sa langue dessus. Elle ne peut plus se retenir et descend son bras entre eux pour prendre l'érection de Nathan dans le creux de sa main pour la caresser. Nathan sent qu'elle est prête maintenant et les retourne pour se retrouver sur elle à nouveau. Se relevant, il attrape les élastiques du short et du string de Haley et les fait glisser lentement le long de ses jambes avant de les envoyer sur le tas de vêtement par terre. Il la fixe, hypnotisé par sa beauté. Puis il enlève rapidement son boxer, le seul article qui les sépare. Il s'allonge doucement sur elle en les recouvrant d'une couverture. Elle le regarde avec des yeux embrumés, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus rapide. Il capture ses lèvres avant de glisser une main entre leur corps pour sentir son humidité. Haley gémit quand elle le sent glisser un doigt en elle afin de l'élargir un petit peu. Elle sent un mélange de sensations dans le creux de son estomac quand il insère son index pour rejoindre le majeur déjà présent en elle.

A ce moment, Nathan réalise quelque chose. « Je n'ai pas de préservatifs. »

« C'est bon, je prend la pilule. » répond-elle rapidement. Il se penche pour l'embrasser à nouveau alors qu'il se positionne à son entrée.

« Je ne veux pas te faire mal. » dit-il, sa voix emplie d'inquiétude.

« Tu ne pourras jamais me faire de mal Nathan. Tu es mon garde du corps. » répond-elle en le regardant avec séduction. Il lui sourit.

« Ca va faire un petit peu mal, mais je te promets que ça ira rapidement mieux. » rassure t-il en la regardant profondément dans les yeux. Haley agrée nerveusement.

Il se baisse pour l'embrasser tendrement alors qu'il entre un petit peu en elle. Elle crie contre ses lèvres. Il attend jusqu'à ce qu'elle se relaxe avant de pousser à fond, sentant sa fine barrière se rompre. Haley pleure à nouveau alors qu'il l'embrasse partout sur son visage.

« Je suis désolé Haley. Ca va ? » demande t-il inquiet. Elle secoue sa tête de haut en bas doucement et quand elle le regarde droit dans les yeux, elle tombe complètement et totalement amoureuse de lui. Elle ne peut pas croire la passion et l'amour que les yeux de Nathan retiennent. Cela lui coupe la respiration. Quand il la sent se relaxer à nouveau, il commence à bouger en elle doucement alors qu'elle enfonce ses ongles dans son dos. Nathan l'entend crier son nom et il accélère son rythme pendant qu'elle commence à bouger ses hanches pour rencontrer les mouvements de celui-ci. Haley se sent monter au septième ciel quand elle enlace ses jambes autour des hanches de Nathan pour lui permettre un accès plus intense. Il va plus vite et plus fort quand il sent les parois de Haley se contracter autour de lui. Avec une dernière poussée il atteint l'orgasme avec elle en gémissant.

Nathan reste allongé un moment pendant qu'il sent le corps de Haley trembler légèrement contre son corps suant. Il se retire d'elle pour s'allonger sur le dos afin de récupérer sa respiration. Puis il se tourne sur le coté pour la regarder alors qu'elle fixe le plafond.

« Ca va ? » demande t-il, sa voix plus profonde que jamais. Elle se retourne et lui sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Parfait. » est le seul mot auquel elle pense pour décrire ce qu'ils viennent de partager.


	9. Chapitre 8 : le réveil

_Et un petit chapitre pour vous... Comme d'hab j'attend les commentaires si vous voulez avoir un autre chapitre avant la fin de la semaine !!!_

* * *

Chapitre 8 : le réveil

Nathan se réveille le samedi matin et un grand sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres aux souvenirs de la nuit précédente. Il ouvre les yeux et regarde à coté de lui pour trouver le lit vide. Il s'assoit confus.

_Où se trouve Haley ?_ Pense t-il en sautant du lit et pour s'habiller rapidement.

Il va immédiatement dans la chambre de sa protégée pour la trouver vide aussi. Son coeur commence à s'accélérer alors qu'il panique. Il court en bas et entend des personnes parler dans le salon.

Quand il entre dans la pièce, ses yeux trouvent enfin la fille pour laquelle il était mort d'inquiétude.

Haley est assise avec ses parents pour regarder les informations. Elle lève la tête quand elle le voit du coin de l'oeil entrer dans la pièce. Il agit comme si quelque chose n'allait pas, jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se rencontrent et son visage s'adoucit immédiatement.

« Bonjour Nathan. As-tu bien dormi cette nuit ? » demande Lydia en lui souriant.

« Oui, très bien merci. » répond Nathan en jetant un coup d'oeil à Haley.

« On a besoin de parler Nathan. Va prendre une douche et rejoins-moi. » déclare Jimmy en le regardant sérieusement.

« Bien sûr, donnez-moi vingt minutes. » acquiesce Nathan en se tournant pour se diriger vers la sortie. Jimmy se lève pour rejoindre son bureau.

* * *

« Haley, je me demandais si tu voulais aller avec moi chez les Scott pour déjeuner avec Deb. » dit Lydia en regardant sa fille. « On n'a pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble récemment et puis ton père pourra parler avec Nathan. »

Haley fait un grand sourire à sa mère. « Bien sûr maman. C'est une excellente idée. » répond-elle ne voulant pas vraiment y aller.

« Génial ! Allons-y. Je vais prévenir ton père. » s'excite Lydia en partant du salon.

Haley attrape son sac et son manteau. Elle prend son portable pour envoyer un message à Brooke. Sa mère revient quelques instants plus tard avec son garde du corps. C'est un homme plus âgé que le sien, autour de la trentaine. Haley pense que son nom est Frank ou quelque choses comme ça.

« Ok, on est prêtes. » déclare Lydia en suivant Frank, Haley à ses talons. Elle espère vraiment qu'elle ait pu dire au revoir à Nathan mais se décide contre cette idée car elle n'est pas encore prête à lui faire face.

Pas parce qu'elle regrette ce qui c'est passé entre eux, car elle ne le regrette vraiment pas, mais parce qu'elle a réalisé la nuit dernière qu'elle est amoureuse de lui. Et ça l'effraye. Ils ont seulement passé la semaine ensemble et elle est déjà complètement accro. Elle a eu des fantasmes comme quoi Nathan lui dirai à quel point il veut être avec elle et qu'il s'en fout de perdre son travail tant qu'ils vivent heureux ensemble à tout jamais.

Haley sait cependant que c'est juste un conte de fée qui ne sera jamais réel.

Alors, avant qu'elle ne se retrouve face à lui, elle souhaite entretenir ce mince espoir un petit peu encore.

* * *

Après que Nathan ait prit une douche et se soit habillé, il descend rapidement pour savoir ce que Jimmy a à lui dire. Quand il arrive en bas, il s'inquiète de ne pas trouver signe de vie de Haley. Il se dirige vers le bureau de Jimmy, sachant qu'il serait là, et frappe à la porte.

« Entre. » entend-il à travers la porte. Il entre et s'assoit dans le grand canapé.

« Où est allée Haley ? » Nathan ne peut s'empêcher de le demander avant que Jimmy n'ait une chance de parler.

« Oh, elle et Lydia sont allées chez toi pour déjeuner avec ta mère. » explique Jimmy en le regardant. « Ne t'en fait pas, elles ont Frank avec elles. » rajoute t-il quand il remarque que Nathan s'inquiète de sa déclaration.

Nathan ne peut s'empêcher d'être soucieux. Il devrait être avec elle afin de s'assurer qu'elle est en sécurité. Même s'il sait que Frank est un des meilleurs agents.

« Avant tout, j'aimerai te remercier d'avoir sauver la vie de ma fille l'autre jour. Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance. » déclare Jimmy en lui souriant.

« Pas besoin de me remercier, je faisais juste mon travail. » coupe Nathan.

« Je sais. De plus, je sais aussi qu'elle est comme une petite soeur pour toi et à quel point tu as dû être terrorisé. C'était ta première situation de crise. » commente Jimmy. « Je te serai redevable à vie. »

Nathan baisse les yeux de culpabilité quand il entend cette remarque. _Je vais perdre mon boulot, c'est certain..._

« Si je t'ai demandé de venir c'est parce que le FBI pense savoir qui se trouve derrière tout ça. »

* * *

Haley et sa mère sont assises dans la salle à manger des Scott, entrain de finir le déjeuner. Elles parlent du gala de charité. C'est le plus grand événement de la ville et il a lieu tous les ans pour récolter de l'argent pour lutter contre le sida.

A ce moment Haley entend un cri aigu derrière elle ne signifiant qu'une seule chose : sa meilleure amie est là.

« Haley ! » hurle Brooke en entrant dans la pièce.

« Salut Brookie ! » répond Haley de la même façon.

« Bonjour Brooke. Comment vas-tu ? » demande Deb à la jeune fille. Brooke lui fait un grand sourire.

« Très bien, merci. Bonjour madame James, je ne vous avais pas vu depuis longtemps. » déclare Brooke en se tournant vers Lydia.

« Et bien bonjour Brooke. La robe que Haley portait la semaine dernière était magnifique. Tu vas devoir m'en faire une. » répond Lydia en souriant.

« Pas de problème. Maintenant, je vais vous voler Haley afin qu'on puisse parler entre filles. Au revoir. » dit Brooke en attrapant le bras de Haley et en sortant de la pièce avant qu'une des femmes n'ait le temps de dire quelque chose.

* * *

Nathan reste bouche bée en choc. « Vous pensez qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec ça ? »

« Et bien nous n'avons pas encore de preuves solides. » répond Jimmy assis dans sa chaise en cuir faisant face à Nathan.

Nathan passe sa main dans les cheveux. Il ne peut pas croire ce qu'il entend.

« Oui je pense qu'il est derrière tout ça. » déclare Jimmy en se levant avant de se diriger vers son bureau pour prendre une enveloppe jaune et la tendre à Nathan.

Nathan l'ouvre et regarde à son contenu encore plus en choc.

« Maintenant, je ne veux pas que Haley apprenne quoi que ce soit sur ça. » prévient Jimmy.

* * *

Brooke amène Haley dans une des chambres d'amis et ferme la porte. Elle se tourne ensuite vers sa meilleure amie et c'est à ce moment qu'elle remarque qu'elle est différente.

« Oh mon Dieu tutorgirl ! Tu l'as trop fait hier soir ! » s'exclame Brooke en regardant Haley.

Haley tombe presque du tabouret sur lequel elle est assise. « Non... Je... Tu... » Elle essaye de nier mais elle commence à bégayer alors que son visage rougit.

« Ton teint a totalement l'éclat d'après sexe. Ne le nie pas ! Je veux tous les détails croustillants ! » s'excite Brooke en s'asseyant sur le tabouret à côté de Haley.

Haley réfléchit si elle doit lui dire ou non. _J'ai promis à Nathan que personne n'en saurait rien. Mais Brooke est ma meilleure amie et je veux désespérément lui dire._

« Je ne dit rien. Je plaide le cinquième amendement. » dit Haley en levant sa main droite.

« Tu l'as fait petite cachottière. » s'exclame Brooke

« Brooke ! » sourit Haley.

« Dis-le moi simplement Haley. Je suis ta meilleure amie, j'ai le droit de la savoir. Sinon, je vais dire tous tes secrets embarrassants à ton loverboy. »

« Tu n'oserai pas ! » déclare Haley précautionneusement. Brooke sourit diaboliquement en secouant la tête.

« Je le ferai. » admet-elle sérieusement. « Commence à parler, ma soeur ! »

« Bien ! » dit Haley en défaite. « Je veux juste que tu saches à quel point je te déteste en ce moment. »

« Ah tutorgirl, tu sais que tu m'aimes ! » sourit Brooke.

« Ok, la nuit dernière, moi, Haley James, ai perdu ma virginité ! C'est le seul détail que tu auras ! » rapporte Haley avec son sourire démoniaque avant de partir en courant.

« Non, pas ça. Haley James ! Ramène tes fesses ici ou je vais te les taper ! » rigole Brooke en la poursuivant.

* * *

Après que Brooke ait couru après Haley pendant 20 minutes, elle l'a finalement attrapée et lui a fait révéler tous les détails. Maintenant, elles se trouvent dans une des chambres du 2ème étage, mangeant des chips en regardant un film de fille.

« Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas chez moi ce soir afin de se préparer pour ce soir ? » demande Brooke en regardant Haley. « Tu pourrais porter une de mes nouvelles robes sexy. Nathan n'en reviendra pas ! » déclare t-elle excitée.

Haley se retourne vers elle et sourit. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Haley se sent coupable d'avoir dit à Brooke qu'elle a fait l'amour avec Nathan mais elle lui a fait promettre de ne jamais en parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Une des choses qu'elle n'a pas dit à Brooke est qu'elle n'a pas seulement fait l'amour avec Nathan, mais elle est aussi tomber amoureuse de lui.

« Ca me semble génial. Cependant, veux-tu venir chez moi en premier pour le dire à Nathan ? » demande Haley en soupirant.

« Pas de problème ma belle. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu n'es plus mon innocente petite tutorgirl. » répond Brooke en souriant. Le visage de Haley se fend d'un énorme sourire en repensant à la nuit précédente.

_Nathan couvre Haley alors qu'il s'assoit pour admirer sa beauté. Il se penche ensuite et l'embrasse tendrement sur le front. « Seigneur, tu es si belle. » murmure t-il doucement en se levant du lit avant de sortir de la chambre. Quand il sort de la pièce, les yeux de Haley s'ouvrent et son visage s'illumine avec un immense sourire alors que son coeur bat la chamade._

« Haley prend tes affaires et vient dire au revoir à Deb, on part dans quelques minutes. » dit Lydia en passant sa tête à la porte.

« Maman, Brooke vient avec nous. » précise t-elle avant que sa mère n'ait le temps de descendre.

« D'accord chérie. Mais essaye de te dépêcher, je dois rentrer pour voir ton père. »

* * *

Nathan est assis sur le canapé dans le salon entrain de regarder un match de basket universitaire. Il n'y fait pas attention car son esprit est obsédé par Haley. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il va lui dire depuis qu'il est sorti du bureau de Jimmy une heure plus tôt.

Il entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et le son de voix féminines emplie immédiatement la maison. Il distincte tout de suite la voix de Haley, suivie par celle de sa mère puis, est-ce Brooke ? _Oh merde ! Est-ce que Haley lui a dit pour hier soir ?_

Il se lève et se dirige vers la salle à manger pour trouver Haley et Brooke. Lydia est déjà partie dans le bureau de son mari.

Brooke se retourne pour voir Nathan. « Hey loverboy ! Haley je vais appeler Lucas et lui laisser savoir nos plan pour ce soir. » Elle sourit ensuite à son amie avant de partir.

Haley se retourne, et les yeux marron rencontrent les bleus.

« Je... » commence Nathan.

« Est-ce qu'on peut... » commence Haley.

Ils parlent en même temps, ce qui les fait se sourire l'un à l'autre.

« Vas-y. » dit Nathan.

« Merci. » répond Haley se sentant tout à coup timide. « J'allais dire... heu... Est-ce qu'on peut laisser la nuit dernière derrière nous ? Je veux dire, c'était parfait pour moi, vraiment parfait et je ne veux vraiment pas qu'elle soit ruinée par toi me disant que c'était une erreur. Je veux juste... »

Elle est immédiatement coupée par les lèvres de Nathan sur les siennes.


	10. Chapitre 9 : début de soirée

_Je voulais vous mettre ce chapitre hier, mais fanfiction déconnait. Désolée pour l'attente !!!_

_Comme d'hab, pas de commentaires, pas de suite..._

* * *

Chapitre 9 : début de soirée

Haley est surprise par le baiser de Nathan. Elle se reconcentre rapidement en mettant ses bras autour du cou de Nathan et en lui rendant ce baiser avec tout l'amour qu'elle éprouve pour lui. Nathan la rapproche en serrant sa taille alors qu'il approfondit le baiser avec sa langue.

Ils entendent une porte se fermer et s'éloigne l'un de l'autre en un bond, tous les deux énervés. Un moment plus tard, les parents de Haley entrent dans la salle à manger. Nathan passe sa main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de retrouver son sang-froid.

« Bien, nous sortons souper puis nous allons voir un film. » explique Jimmy en se dirigeant vers son unique fille.

« Qu'est-ce que Brooke et toi allez faire ce soir ? » demande Lydia en mettant ses affaires dans son sac à main.

« Hum... » dit Haley en se raclant la gorge. « En fait on va au Tric. Gavin DeGraw fait un concert ! »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée chérie. » répond Lydia en la regardant.

« Maman, ça ira bien. Nathan va y être avec Lucas et probablement Jake. » gémit Haley. Lydia soupire et sourit un petit peu à sa fille.

« Ok. Mais soit extrêmement prudente. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. » prévient Lydia avant que Haley ne lui court dans ses bras.

« Merci maman ! » s'exclame Haley. « Je ferai tout pour que Nathan soit toujours avec moi. » précise Haley en regardant Nathan avec amour.

« Nathan, tu la surveilles bien, d'accord ? » s'assure Jimmy en enfilant son manteau.

« Pas de problèmes. » affirme Nathan en fixant Haley avec des yeux emplis de passion. Lydia remarque leurs regards.

* * *

Haley est maintenant entrain de se préparer chez Brooke. Haley porte une robe rose clair et des talons aiguilles noirs. Ses cheveux ondulés sont lâchés et elle arbore le collier que Nathan lui a donné quelques jours plus tôt. Haley se met de l'eye liner pour avoir un regard de biche. Quand elle a finit elle va se voir dans le grand miroir de Brooke. Elle doit admettre qu'elle est très sexy ! Elle ne peut attendre que Nathan la voit. Brooke émerge de son placard avec des chaussures noires.

« Tutorgirl tu es si SEXY !!! » s'exclame Brooke provoquant un grand sourire sur le visage de Haley.

« Et bien merci B. Davis ! Tu es sexy aussi ! » commente Haley en regardant la robe rouge que porte Brooke. Ses cheveux sont relevés en chignon avec des mèches frisées qui en sortent. Elle a du rouge à lèvre rouge foncé et un léger maquillage sur le reste du visage.

« Je sais ! Lucas ne va pas en revenir ! Ni Nathan d'ailleurs quand il te verra dans cette robe. » dit Brooke en attrapant son sac à main avant de se retourner vers Haley avec un sourire malicieux. « Et Haley, essaye de ne pas le laisser t'arracher la robe quand vous serez tous les deux. Il m'a fallu quatre mois pour la créer. » Elle sort ensuite de la chambre laissant Haley gigoter de bonheur.

* * *

Haley descend et elle peut entendre des rires venir du salon. Elle marche et voit Brooke rigoler au sujet de quelque chose que Lucas a dit pendant que Nathan les regarde amusé.

Nathan lève les yeux juste à temps pour voir Haley entrer dans la pièce et son souffle est coupé.

Elle est absolument magnifique. La robe qu'elle porte épouse parfaitement son petit corps en montrant ses courbes féminines. Ses cheveux sont détachés et ondulent légèrement autour de son visage, illuminant ses traits exquis.

Brooke et Lucas remarquent le changement d'expression du visage de Nathan comme s'il avait vu un fantôme ou quelque chose comme ça. Ils se retournent pour voir Haley se tenir là timidement.

« Hey chérie, tu es prêtes ? » demande Brooke en souriant. Lucas regarde son frère et constate qu'il est toujours entrain de la fixer et... est-ce de la bave ? Lucas bouge sa main devant les yeux de Nathan pour le sortir de sa transe.

« Oui. Laisse-moi prendre mon manteau. » répond Haley.

« Je dois prendre le mien aussi. A tout de suite les mecs. » dit Brooke en attrapant le bras de Haley et en la sortant de la pièce.

« Ne me dis pas que tu craques pour Haley. » se renseigne Lucas en scrutant son grand frère. Nathan le regarde puis baisse les yeux vers le sol.

« Non, bien sûr Luke. C'est juste qu'elle est tellement belle ce soir. C'est tout. » répond Nathan en jouant avec sa montre. Lucas le fixe attentivement. Il sait que Nathan ment par la façon dont il agit. Et s'il est amoureux de Haley, les problèmes ne font que commencer.

* * *

« Haley, tu as complètement Nathan à ta botte. » s'exclame Brooke en sortant son manteau du placard.

« Il m'a embrassé tout à l'heure chez moi après que tu sois partie. » crache Haley. Brooke la regarde en choc.

« Il l'a fait ? Il est totalement accro ! Vas-y tutorgirl ! Ait une relation secrète avec ton garde du corps. Ce ressemble à un vieux mélo. » plaisante Brooke alors que Haley lui tape dans le bras.

Les deux filles retournent vers leurs copains et c'est à ce moment que Haley remarque à quel point Nathan est sexy. Il porte une chemise blanche déboutonnée avec un polo blanc dessous et un pantalon de costume noir assorti avec ses chaussures noires. Ses cheveux sont en désordre ce qui donne envie à Haley de les désordonnés encore plus.

Brooke place son bras dans celui de Lucas et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée en laissant Nathan et Haley derrière eux.

« Tu es absolument somptueuse Haley. » murmure Nathan en la regardant. Haley lui sourit avec une lueur dans les yeux.

« Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. » répond-elle alors qu'il est celui qui sourit maintenant.

* * *

Haley et Brooke entrent dans un Tric déjà bondé avec Nathan et Lucas aux talons.

'Walk Away' de Kelly Clarkson commence à se faire entendre et Brooke pousse un cri.

« Allez tutorgirl. Allons tout déchirer sur la piste. » dit Brooke en la poussant sur la piste de danse.

Nathan et Lucas se dirigent vers le bar et s'assoient pour regarder les filles danser. Nathan ne quitte jamais Haley des yeux.

Haley se déchaîne avec Brooke en regardant régulièrement Nathan. Elles dansent sur cinq chansons avant de retourner vers les garçons. Brooke entend une nouvelle chanson qu'elle aime et attrape le bras de Lucas cette fois pour l'emmener danser avec elle, laissant Nathan et Haley seuls.

Ils restent un moment dans un silence pesant, aucun des deux ne sachant que dire. Alors Nathan se décide à être le premier à parler.

« Tu me réserves toujours la dernière danse ? » demande t-il avec un sourire sexy.

« Peut-être. » répond Haley en regardant ses chaussures. Nathan attrape son menton pour lui lever délicatement la tête. Elle le regarde avec appréhension.

« Est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'ai envie de t'embrasser, là maintenant ? » questionne t-il d'une voix rauque en la fixant intensément. Haley lui sourit avec un regard démoniaque et attrape sa main doucement pour le conduire dans un recoin du club.

Nathan ne pose pas de question quand Haley le pousse dans un endroit sombre. Il la plaque contre le mur et lui sourit. « J'ai tellement envie de toi Hales. » déclare t-il avec une voix presque suppliante.

Haley l'attrape par le cou et plaque ses lèvres contre celles de Nathan avec une force surprenante. Nathan gémit dans sa bouche alors que leur langue se rencontrent. Il place ensuite ses bras autour de la taille de sa protégée pour la rapprocher encore plus.

Après quelques minutes, ils se séparent, Nathan reste son front contre celui de Haley. « On ferait mieux d'y retourner ou Lucas et Brooke vont suspecter quelque chose. » dit-il en reprenant son souffle. Haley agrée de la tête. « J'y vais en premier puis tu nous rejoins dans quelques minutes. Ok ? »

« Je vais faire un tour aux toilettes pour me remettre du gloss. » répond-elle en levant sa main pour enlever le gloss des lèvres à Nathan. « Tu en as sur toi. » Il lui sourit.

« Je t'attendrai. » déclare Nathan en relâchant son emprise sur elle avant de s'éloigner en regardant autour pour s'assurer que personne ne les a vu.

* * *

Alors que Nathan se dirige vers le bar, il sent quelqu'un l'attraper par l'épaule et le retourner uniquement pour rencontrer un poing.

PAF

Nathan trébuche un petit peu en arrière et, à sa grande surprise, il voit que le poing est celui de son petit frère.

« C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL, JAKE ! » hurle t-il en colère. C'est la première fois que Jake lui en veut.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIT NATE ? TU SAIS A QUEL POINT JE L'AIME ! » dit Jake alors qu'il essaye de frapper à nouveau mais cette fois Nathan est prêt et il l'esquive. Il attrape Jake et place son pied contre la jambe de son petit frère pour le faire tomber au sol.

« JE NE SAIS PAS DE QUOI TU PARLES MEC ! » crie Nathan. Désormais, les gens autour d'eux se retournent pour regarder la scène.

Lucas voit Jake frapper Nathan depuis la piste. Il court à travers la foule pour savoir ce qu'il se passe, Brooke le suivant de près.

« NE JOUE PAS A L'ABRUTI AVEC MOI ! » hurle Jake en se levant. « TU A COUCHE AVEC HALEY ! » Jake court vers Nathan en le poussant au sol éjectant son téléphone portable de sa poche.

* * *

Haley se trouve dans la salle de bain vide pour retoucher à son léger maquillage. Elle entend un bruit puis se retourne vers la porte et y voit un bout de papier glissé par dessous. Sa curiosité prend le dessus et elle le ramasse. Elle l'ouvre pour lire ce qui est écrit.

A BIENTOT

Haley se glace sur place et panique immédiatement. C'est la même chose qui était écrit sur sa photo avec ce qui semble être du sang à nouveau. Elle se retourne rapidement quand elle entend un bruit par un trou.

_C'est mon imagination..._ pense t-elle alors que son coeur s'emballe. Elle lève sa main et sent le collier en se souvenant de ce que Nathan lui a dit.

Elle appuie sur le petit diamant, et encore, et encore.

Haley se retourne.

PAF

Elle tombe sur le sol alors que la pièce autour d'elle devient noire.

* * *

Lucas se précipite pour attraper Jake au moment où il pousse Nathan au sol.

« LACHE MOI PUTAIN ! JE VAIS LUI REFOUTRE MON POING DANS LA GUEULE. » hurle Jake en essayant de se libérer de l'emprise de Lucas.

« CALME-TOI JAKE ! » crie Lucas à son petit frère. Nathan est maintenant debout, enlevant le sang qui coule du coin de sa bouche. Il est choqué. Comment a t-il pu apprendre pour lui et Haley.

« LACHE-MOI ! » s'exclame Jake et avec une nouvelle tentative, il arrive à se libérer. Cependant il ne se dirige pas vers Nathan. Il reste sur place en le regardant méchamment. « REPONDS-MOI NATE ! POURQUOI M'AS TU FAIT CA ? »

« Comment l'as-tu su ? » Nathan ne peut s'empécher de le demander. Le regard de Lucas passe d'un frère à l'autre, se demandant de quoi ils parlent. Brooke en fait de même.

« Quelqu'un m'a envoyé une photo de vous au lit ensemble. » répond Jake énervé. « N'ignore pas ma putain de question à nouveau ! »

Nathan le regarde confus. « Quelqu'un t'a envoyé une photo ? Qui était-ce ? » L'instinct de Nathan revient au triple galop à ce moment. _Haley ! Où est-elle ? Elle devrait être revenue des toilettes depuis longtemps._ Il regarde dans sa poche et réalise qu'il a perdu son téléphone portable. _Si elle essaye de m'alerter, je ne le saurai pas sans mon portable !_

« CE N'EST PAS CE QUI EST IMPORTANT ! CE QUI EST IMPORTANT C'EST QUE TU AS COUCHE AVEC ELLE DERRIERE MON DOS ! » hurle Jake en avançant vers Nathan à nouveau. Lucas l'attrape rapidement.

« Couché avec qui ? » demande Lucas à Jake.

« HALEY ! » s'énerve Jake.

« C'est vrai Nathan ? » Lucas questionne Nathan qui ne fait plus attention à personne.

« Je ne trouve pas mon satané portable ! OU EST CE PUTAIN DE PORTABLE ! » hurle Nathan en regardant de partout.

« NATHAN ! » crie Lucas pour capter son attention.

Nathan l'ignore toujours et décide d'aller dans la salle de bain pour vérifier si elle va bien. Il sprint avec ses frères aux talons. Il entre dans les toilettes des filles et sent son estomac se soulever quand il voit du sang sur le sol.

« MERDE ! » hurle de rage Nathan en sortant de la salle de bain.

Lucas et Jake regarde à l'intérieur et voient le sang. Ils reviennent à la réalité quand ils voient que Haley n'est pas dans le coin. Brooke rentre derrière eux et hurle à son tour. Un morceau de papier gisant dans le sang capte son attention et elle pousse les deux frères pour le ramasser. Elle le lit rapidement et halète alors que des larmes coulent le long de son visage.

A BIENTOT


	11. Chapitre 10 : découvertes

_Nouveau chapitre !!! J'essayerai de vous en mettre un autre cette aprè'm, mais je ne vous promet rien...  
Comme d'hab, j'attend les commentaires !!!_

* * *

Chapitre 10 : découvertes

Nathan retourne sur la piste à l'endroit Jake l'a poussé sur le sol. Il doit trouver son téléphone. C'est la seule façon qu'il a pour savoir où se trouve Haley. Il veut secouer Jake pour avoir agit comme ça. S'il n'avait pas provoqué une grosse scène alors quelqu'un aurait vu ce qu'il arrivait à Haley au lieu de les regarder.

Lucas revient vers Nathan, son bras autour d'une Brooke sanglotante. Jake les suit de près en regardant de partout, il a demandé à quelqu'un d'appeler la police.

« Nathan, mec, tu dois appeler ses parents et les mettre au courant. » déclare Lucas, inquiet pour son grand frère.

C'est à ce moment que quelque chose sur le sol attire l'attention de Nathan. Son téléphone ! Il coure rapidement pour le ramasser et vérifie qu'il n'est pas cassé. Il l'ouvre et voit que Haley a utilisé son collier pour le prévenir. _Bonne fille_ pense t-il en souriant, content de lui avoir donné ce collier. Puis il appuie sur quelques touches pour mettre en marche son système de localisation.

« Je dois y aller ! Je sais où elle est ! Appelle les James et dis-leur ce qu'il se passe. Je les appellerai plus tard sur le chemin ! » crie Nathan à Lucas alors qu'il sort en courant du Tric.

* * *

Les yeux de Haley battent doucement, s'ouvrent puis se ferment à nouveau quand elle sent une violente douleur à la tête. Elle porte sa main à sa tempe et grince quand elle sent du sang frais et sec. Puis les événements de la salle de bain lui reviennent tel un flash. Ses yeux s'ouvrent alors pour regarder autour d'elle.

Elle essaye de chercher quelque chose autour afin d'avoir des indices pour savoir où elle se trouve. Il n'y a rien. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle est dans une petite pièce sombre sans fenêtre, excepté d'une petite sur la porte.

Haley se souvient ensuite de son collier et appuie à nouveau sur le petit diamant pour alerter Nathan.

* * *

Nathan sent son portable vibrer à travers la poche de son pantalon. Il le sort et voit que c'est Haley qui l'alerte à nouveau. Il accélère en espérant qu'elle n'est pas trop blessée. Il sort son pistolet et s'assure qu'il est chargé avant d'appeler du renfort. Quelqu'un est sur le point de payer.

* * *

Haley est assise là depuis très longtemps quand elle entend des voix venir du couloir. Elle court rapidement vers la porte et y place son oreille contre pour mieux entendre.

« Non, on doit y aller mec ! Maintenant ! » dit un des gars.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de la fille ? » demande l'autre mec.

« Il a dit de la laisser. Viens, il a dit que Nathan est sur le chemin ! Maintenant ! »

« D'accord, allons-y ! »

Elle entend de lourds pas en bas. Son coeur commence à battre plus fort quand elle réalise qu'un des gars a dit que Nathan est en route. Puis, ça la frappe. La personne qui l'a kidnappée sait qui est Nathan. Et pourquoi risquer autant pour la kidnapper s'ils partent en la laissant là ?

* * *

Nathan se gare dans le parking d'un vieil entrepôt. Il regarde autour et ne voit pas d'autres voitures. Il sort de la sienne et marche vers la porte et, en retenant sa respiration, il la frappe pour l'ouvrir. Avec son arme dans la main, prêt à tirer si besoin, il entre et voit que l'endroit est désert. C'est étrange. Il regarde de partout pour voir quelques boîtes ici et là mais à part ça, la pièce est complètement vide.

Nathan regarde autour à nouveau et un groupe de marches captent son attention alors qu'il court rapidement auprès d'elles. En montant doucement, il rencontre un long couloir qui contient de nombreuses portes. Il suppose qu'elles mènent à des bureaux. Alors, une par une, il commence à ouvrir les portes et regarde dans les pièces pour s'assurer qu'elles sont vides.

* * *

Haley peut entendre quelqu'un bouger autour de sa porte. Elle commence à paniquer en espérant que ces mecs n'ont pas changé d'avis et décidé de revenir pour la prendre. Son coeur tape contre sa poitrine quand elle entend la poignée de la porte commencer à bouger.

« Haley, tu es là ? » Elle entend la voix inquiète de Nathan.

Haley soupire. « Nathan ? » s'assure t-elle.

La porte s'ouvre complètement et Nathan entre dans la pièce. Haley sort d'un coin noir et saute dans ses bras en pleurant. Il entoure ses bras autour d'elle pour presser le petit corps sanglotant contre le sien.

« Chut... c'est bon... Je suis là maintenant. » dit Nathan doucement, en massant l'arrière de la tête de Haley pour la calmer.

« J'ai au tellement peur Nathan... Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir... » sanglote t-elle avec son visage calé contre l'épaule à Nathan.

« Je suis désolé Hales. J'aurai dû être là pour toi. Seigneur, tout est ma faute ! » répond Nathan, son coeur prêt à éclater de joie de l'avoir retrouvée vivante. « Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait du mal ? » demande t-il en levant le visage de sa belle pour la regarder. Il voit qu'elle a une méchante coupure sur la tempe qui saigne encore.

Elle le regarde avec des yeux brumeux alors qu'il observe la coupure. « Je t'aime. » lâche Haley avant que ses yeux ne se ferment quand l'obscurité la rattrape à nouveau.

Nathan la voit s'évanouir et vérifie ses signes vitaux pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien. « Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

Nathan fait les cents pas pendant qu'il est dans une salle de réunion à l'hôpital parlant à Jimmy James.

Quelqu'un tape à la porte et Jake et Lucas entrent dans la pièce. Jake semble encore énervé contre Nathan alors que Lucas s'inquiète pour lui. Il a su juste par la façon dont Nathan regardait Haley ce soir qu'il y avait quelque chose entre les deux.

Quand Nathan voit Jake entrer dans la pièce, il lui saute dessus et le frappe dans la mâchoire le mettant à terre. Lucas saute immédiatement et attrape Nathan avant qu'il n'avance sur son petit frère à nouveau. Jimmy le regarde confus.

« PUTAIN NATE ! QU'EST-CE QUE JE T'AI FAIT ? » crie Jake en se levant tout en frottant sa mâchoire déjà enflée.

« SI TU N'ETAIS PAS UN TEL ABRUTI, RIEN DE CELA NE SE SERAIT PASSE ! » lui hurle Nathan en serrant ses poings à nouveau.

« Nathan, calme-toi mec ! Elle va bien maintenant. Elle est en sécurité. Ne le blâme pas pour ça » dit Lucas pour essayer de le calmer. Nathan soupire énervé alors qu'il se passe la main dans les cheveux.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il ce passe ici ? » demande avec confusion Jimmy. Nathan se tourne vers Jake, sachant ce qu'il va dire.

« Et bien vas-y, dis-lui Nate ! » déclare Jake avec un sourire diabolique. Lucas le regarde, sachant que Jimmy va tuer Nathan. Quand Nathan ne dit rien, il décide de cracher le morceau. « Il couche avec Haley, il ne la protège pas. »

Il y a un silence.

PAF

Jimmy vient de nul part et frappe Nathan.

« Tu veux dire que j'ai mis la vie de ma fille dans tes mains pour que tu puisses lui tourner autour et profiter d'elle. Tu as 21 ans et elle n'en a que 16 ! Je t'ai pris chez moi et je t'ai fait confiance. » s'énerve Jimmy.

« Ce n'est pas si simple que ça... » essaye de dire Nathan mais il est interrompu.

« Si c'a l'est Nathan ! Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te virer et de prévenir l'agence. » déclare Jimmy en sortant de la pièce en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui.

« TU ES CONTENT MAINTENANT ? » hurle Nathan à Jake en se précipitant sur lui à nouveau. Lucas l'arrête.

« Je suis désolé Nate. » dit Lucas en le regardant pour voir la douleur dans ses yeux.

Ils se retournent quand ils entendent la porte s'ouvrir pour voir Brooke se tenir là avec ses yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré.

« Haley est réveillée. Elle ne veut voir personne tant qu'elle ne t'a pas vu. » explique Brooke en regardant Nathan alors que son visage s'adoucit immédiatement à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

Nathan se précipite hors de la pièce et court le long du couloir au bout duquel Jimmy et Lydia se tiennent devant la porte de la chambre de Haley. Il marche vers eux et regarde Jimmy avec de la tristesse dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolé. » est tout ce que Nathan dit quand il ouvre la porte et entre. Il reste là à regarder le petit corps de Haley allongé dans le lit d'hôpital et sent son coeur se briser. Sa tête est bandée et il peut voir un grand hématome apparaître sous le pansement.

Quand Haley lève les yeux et voit Nathan se tenir là, son visage s'adoucit alors qu'elle s'assoit en tapant sur la place à coté d'elle. Il s'approche doucement pour s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Salut. » dit faiblement Nathan. Haley place ses bras autour du cou de Nathan et s'y accroche comme si ça vie en dépendait.


	12. Chapitre 11 : la sanction

_J'attend les commentaires...  
Et comme vous avez pu le remarquer, Jake n'a pas fini de s'en prendre plein la figure... mais il le cherche !!!_

* * *

Chapitre 11 : la sanction

Nathan enlace passionnément Haley avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille « Je suis tellement heureux que tu ailles bien. J'étais vraiment inquiet pour toi. » Toutes les pensées de la récente confrontation avec son 'beau-père' quittant son esprit.

Haley sent les larmes se former dans ses yeux. Elle se sent parfaitement en sécurité dans les bras de Nathan. Comme si personne ne pourrait jamais la blesser si elle est dans ses bras. Elle a eu tellement peur ce soir et tout ce à quoi elle peut penser pour garder son esprit en ordre est Nathan. Il lui a sauvé la vie, à nouveau.

Elle commence lentement à l'embrasser dans le creux du cou en remontant vers son oreille. Nathan gémit doucement quand leurs lèvres se touchent. C'est à ce moment qu'il doit arrêter. Il se pousse en se levant du lit et il commence à arpenter la chambre.

Haley le regarde en confusion.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Nathan ? » demande t-elle, son visage commençant à s'inquiéter.

« Tout le monde sait. » déclare t-il finalement quand ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Haley.

« Sait quoi ? » demande Haley encore plus confuse.

« Qu'on a fait l'amour. » répond-il en baissant son regard vers ses mains. Haley le regarde en choc. _Comment est-ce que tout le monde l'a su ? Oh mon Dieu, Brooke ! Pourquoi l'aurait-elle dit alors qu'elle m'a promis de ne pas le faire ?_

« Comment ? » questionne t-elle. Nathan la regarde avec de la tristesse dans les yeux.

« Quelqu'un a pris des photos de nous deux ensemble Hales. Il les a envoyées à Jake. » explique t-il redevenant en colère en se souvenant de l'attitude de Jake au Tric. Haley se trouve encore plus choquée qu'avant.

_Photos ? Qui ? Comment ?_ Son esprit chancelle avec toutes les possibilités.

« Qui a pu... » commence t-elle sa voix n'étant pas capable de finir. Elle est chamboulée par la pensée que quelqu'un ai pu lui faire ça.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. » Nathan se retourne ensuite et passe sa main dans les cheveux en lâchant un long soupir. « Jake vient de dire à ton père ce qu'on a fait. »

Haley couvre sa bouche avec ses mains alors que les larmes commencent à couler le long de son visage. _Comment Jake a pu lui dire ? Mon père va me tuer. Il faut absolument que je mette une claque à Jake la prochaine fois que je le vois._

« Il m'a viré et il va le dire à l'agence. » dit Nathan en rompant le long silence, provoquant un sanglot de la part de Haley. Il se retourne pour la regarder et sent son coeur se briser.

« Non ! Ca ne peut pas arriver ! » hurle Haley, sa voix se cassant à chaque respiration. « Je suis tellement désolée Nathan. Tu vas probablement être viré et c'est uniquement de ma faute ! » s'exclame t-elle en regrettant pour la première fois ce qu'ils ont fait.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'aurai du t'arrêter. J'ai laissé les choses aller trop loin en connaissant les conséquences. » dit-il en essayant de la convaincre afin qu'elle ne se sente pas coupable.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et les deux se retournent pour voir de qui il s'agit.

« Puis-je entrer ? » demande Brooke les yeux bouffis.

« Oui. » dit Haley en essuyant ses propres larmes et en se reprenant.

Brooke entre en refermant la porte derrière elle. « Oh et Nate, il y a un gars dehors qui souhaite te parler. » déclare t-elle en se tournant vers Nathan.

Il fait signe à Brooke, se tourne vers Haley pour lui donner un petit sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Nathan ! » crie Haley avant qu'il n'ait mis la main sur la poignée de la porte. « Quand j'étais dans l'entrepôt... j'ai entendu un des gars dire que quelqu'un avait appelé pour leur dire de partir car tu étais en route. Qui que ce soit qui ait fait ça te connais et je suppose qu'il te surveille. Sois prudent. » précise Haley alors que Nathan essaye d'ingérer l'information qu'elle vient juste de lui donner. Il attrape la poignée mais ne l'ouvre pas. Au contraire, il se retourne et en deux pas rapide, il serre Haley dans ses bras. Il lui donne ensuite un léger baiser sensuel qui fait fondre Haley dans son lit d'hôpital.

« Je t'aime aussi, tu sais. » souffle Nathan dans son oreille après l'avoir embrassée. Haley sourit dans le creux de son cou.

* * *

Nathan est assis en silence dans la salle de réunion avec son chef de département de l'agence. Il vient de lui faire la morale sur le fait de mélanger amour et travail.

« Nous n'allons pas te renvoyer Nathan. Cependant, si jamais tu n'as, ne serait-ce qu'une seule autre plainte contre toi, nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix que de te congédier. » déclare sérieusement le chef Wilkins. Nathan le regarde et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital, il a de l'espoir.

« Génial ! Je vous promet monsieur que je ne vous laisserai pas tomber. » dit Nathan en lui serrant la main. « Merci beaucoup. »

« Monsieur James a demandé un autre agent pour protéger sa fille. Je pense donner ce travail à Smith. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » demande le vieil homme.

« Je ne sais pas trop. » répond Nathan. Tim Smith est son meilleur ami. Il est arrivé second, après lui, lors de l'examen mais il aime trop tirer au flanc. Il n'est pas sûr de vouloir Tim pour protéger la femme de sa vie.

* * *

Haley est assise sur son lit d'hôpital entrain d'attendre que le docteur arrive pour la relâcher. Elle va bien mis à part la petite coupure et l'hématome sur son front.

Ses parents viennent de rentrer dans la chambre après que Brooke en soit sortie et leur ai dit que Haley voulait les voir.

Elle observe son père faire les cents pas en colère, se préparant à parler. Sa mère a les yeux rouges alors qu'elle regarde son mari.

« Alors, depuis combien de temps toi et Nathan couchez-vous ensemble ? » demande finalement Jimmy en s'arrêtant de marcher pour regarder son unique enfant.

Haley ôte son regard de son père et soupire. Voilà l'inévitable qui arrive.

« Ca ne c'est passé qu'une seule fois. » répond Haley ne le regardant toujours pas. Jimmy soupire.

« Et ça va rester comme ça. Je l'ai viré et je ne veux pas que tu le revoies. » ordonne Jimmy en colère. C'est à ce moment que Haley le regarde finalement sentant la rage commencer à grandir en elle.

« Papa, tu ne vas pas me dire qui j'ai la permission de voir ! » s'exclame t-elle incrédule.

« Tu n'as que 16 ans Haley ! Et il en a 21 ! » objecte Jimmy sa voix augmentant légèrement. « Si tu ne veux pas voir les choses comme moi, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de t'envoyer chez ta grand mère en Italie. Au moins, tu seras en sécurité. »

Haley est en choc. _Il n'y a pas moyen que j'aille en Italie !_

« Pas moyen papa ! Tu ne vas pas me faire ça ! Je ne veux pas y aller ! En plus c'est une idée folle ! Et puis tu as six ans de plus que maman. Pourquoi est-ce que la différence d'âge compte entre Nathan et moi ? » demande Haley alors que les larmes commencent à emplir ses yeux une fois de plus.

« C'est différent. Nous sommes amoureux. Et vous deux n'êtes sûrement pas amoureux... » commence t-il avant d'être coupé pas sa fille.

« Je l'aime papa ! » hurle Haley. Ses parents la regarde avec surprise.

« Tu es trop jeune pour être amoureuse. » réfute Jimmy alors que les larmes coulent le long des joues de Haley.

« Tu as tord Jimmy. Nous avions le même âge quand nous nous sommes rencontrés et tombés amoureux. » coupe Lydia en parlant pour la première fois causant la surprise de son mari et de sa fille.

Lydia n'aime pas non plus l'idée que son bébé et Nathan soient ensemble. Cependant elle a vu à quel point il compte pour sa fille. Elle a aussi remarqué la façon dont Nathan la regarde et elle peut voir à quel point il prend réellement soin d'elle.

« Mais... » commence Jimmy avant d'être à nouveau coupé par sa femme.

« Pas de mais. Je pense que tu es déraisonnable. Haley est une jeune femme responsable et elle n'est définitivement pas bête. Si elle dit qu'elle l'aime, alors je la crois. Et Nathan est un jeune homme bien qui, je pense, ressent la même chose. » explique Lydia en donnant à petit sourire à Haley qui lui en retourne un grand.

Jimmy reste là, ne sachant pas que dire. Il ouvre sa bouche pour parler mais il est coupé par sa fille.

« Je suis désolée papa, pour tout ça. Mais ne rejette pas la faute sur Nathan, on est deux à avoir pris cette décision. S'il te plait, ne le vire pas. C'est la seule personne au monde avec qui je me sens en sécurité. » affirme rapidement Haley.

« Il est définitivement renvoyé. Pas de mais sur ça. » répond-il rigidement. « Cependant, je suppose que si tu veux le voir, alors cela pourrait être possible. » complète Jimmy ennregardant Haley qui coure vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Merci papa ! » couine pratiquement Haley en joie. Lydia leur sourit, heureuse que tout aille bien maintenant.

* * *

Haley est assise dans le salon avec ses parents en attendant son nouveau garde du corps. Elle a appelé Nathan pour lui dire ce que son père avait accepté. Il a alors décidé d'accompagner Tim chez les James.

Haley saute du canapé quand elle entend la sonnette. Elle ouvre la porte pour voir Nathan et un des gars qu'elle avait vu à l'agence.

« Salut, toi. » dit Nathan en la regardant. Sa tête n'est plus enroulée dans un large bandage. La coupure à la tempe est recouverte d'un petit pansement et l'hématome autour est beaucoup plus clair.

Haley lui sourit alors qu'il s'approche d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle entoure ses petits bras autour de sa taille en reposant sa tête contre le torse viril de Nathan. « Salut. » répond-elle finalement.

Elle ne sait pas comment elle va gérer toute cette agitation sans lui pour la protéger. Pendant que Nathan se tient là, pensant la même chose.

« Je déteste briser ce tendre et romantique moment et tout. » parle Tim pour la première fois.

Nathan et Haley se séparent l'un de l'autre en lui donnant un mauvais regard. Ensuite Nathan pense qu'il devrait les présenter l'un l'autre.

« Bien. Alors Haley voici un de mes meilleurs amis Tim Smith. Tim, tu connais Haley. » dit Nathan pendant qu'ils se serrent la main.

* * *

Haley et Nathan sont confortablement installés sur le canapé entrain de regarder la télévision dans le salon. Elle a sa tête posée sur les jambes de Nathan alors qu'il joue avec les cheveux de sa belle. Tim est avec Jimmy dans son bureau pour discuter de la sécurité de Haley.

Après que le père de Haley soit entré et présenté lui-même à Tim, il y a eu un silence pesant entre les quatre. Jimmy n'arrêtait pas de lancer de mauvais regards vers Nathan et tout le monde pouvait dire qu'il était encore énervé.

Ils entendent quelqu'un marcher derrière eux dans la pièce et Nathan se tourne pour voir de qui il s'agit alors que Haley s'assoit au cas où il s'agisse de son père. Tim entre et se jette sur le canapé à côté de Nathan.

« Mec. Vous êtes dans une situation de ouf ! Quelqu'un a pris des photos de vous deux pendant que vous couchiez ensemble ? » demande Tim toujours choqué par toutes les informations données par Jimmy.

« Ouai. » dit Nathan encore dans son petit monde. Il sort de ses pensées quand il entend Jimmy parler derrière eux.

« Haley, il se fait tard. Tu devrais dire au revoir à ton invité puis aller au lit. Tu as lycée demain. » déclare Jimmy comme si Nathan n'était pas assis ici avant de sortir de la pièce.

« C'est clair qu'il ne t'aime vraiment plus du tout. » glousse Tim.

« La ferme Tim. Maintenant casse-toi que je puisse dire bonne nuit à Haley sans que tu ne nous regardes. » s'exclame Nathan en se levant. Tim se lève et se dirige hors du salon pour les laisser seuls.

Haley regarde tristement Nathan car il doit partir. Il se dresse devant elle et veut tellement être capable de rester avec elle pour la tenir contre lui toute la nuit. Ok, peut-être plus que juste la tenir contre lui. 

« Garde le collier tout le temps Hales. Si quelque chose t'arrive, souviens-toi du collier. Une impulsion sur le bouton et je suis là. » dit-il doucement. Elle lui fait signe de la tête avant de lui attraper les mains pour le baisser vers elle afin qu'il soit à nouveau assis à côté d'elle.

« Je sais. C'est juste... Ca va être difficile sans toi ici avec moi. » admet-elle en le regardant profondément dans ses yeux bleus. Nathan ne peut se retenir plus longtemps quand il ferme le petit espace entre eux pour prendre les lèvres de Haley avec les siennes dans un doux baiser. Il commence doucement puis se transforme en désir ardent pour l'autre alors que tous les évènements de la nuit précédente dirigent leurs émotions.


	13. Chapitre 12 : retour chez soi

Chapitre 12 : retour chez soi.

Nathan passe la porte de la maison de ses parents avec tous ses sacs. Il les emmène à l'étage et les poses sur son lit sans même prendre la peine de les défaire maintenant. Avant tout, il veut trouver Jake. Il y a quelques explications qui doivent avoir lieu.

Il marche le long du couloir pour atteindre la chambre de Jake et frappe à la porte. Il entend remuer derrière puis la porte s'ouvre. Jake se tient là à regarder Nathan qui a de la confusion et de la rage sur le visage. Et Nathan peut jurer qu'il lit de la culpabilité dans les yeux de son frère. Mais de la culpabilité pour quoi ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demande Jake en ennui. « Je suis plutôt occupé en ce moment. »

« On a besoin de parler. » répond Nathan.

Jake roule des yeux. _Une vraie fillette ce mec_ pense Nathan.

« Tu as des problèmes d'audition ? J'ai dit que je suis occupé ! » s'exclame Jake en disant la dernière partie doucement comme s'il parlait comme un enfant.

Nathan ne peut supporter ces conneries plus longtemps et l'attrape par le col de son pull avec les deux mains pour le plaquer contre la porte. « Jake je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes périodes. Alors faisons ça rapidement. Haley t'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne t'aime pas plus que comme un ami. Ok ? Alors sors la tête de tes fesses et grandit ! » crache Nathan avec ses dents serrés alors que Jake le regarde apeuré.

« Comme tu veux mec. Lâche-moi maintenant. » répond Jake alors que Nathan le relâche lentement. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« On a besoin de parler de samedi soir. » explique Nathan en entrant dans la chambre de Jake sans y être invité.

« Entre donc. » dit Jake avec sarcasme. « Quoi au sujet de samedi soir ? » questionne t-il en se dirigeant vers son ordinateur portable pour le fermer furtivement.

Nathan entre et regarde à quelques photos accrochées au mur. « Je suis désolé pour Haley, Jake. Je n'ai jamais pensé que ça pourrait arriver. Tu dois le comprendre. Je ne voudrais jamais intentionnellement te faire de mal. » admet Nathan en se retournant vers son jeune frère qui ne semble pas faire attention à lui. « Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? »

« Hein... Ouai... tu ne voudrais jamais me faire de mal... Ouai. » répond Jake en secouant sa tête. « De quoi veux-tu parler au sujet de samedi soir ? Est-ce que tu penses savoir qui a fait ça ? » demande anxieusement Jake.

Nathan lève son sourcil à son changement rapide de ton. « J'ai quelques suspects. » Il regarde Jake se retourner et commencer à ranger quelques papiers présents sur son bureau.

« Comme qui ? » demande Jake un peu évasif.

« Dis-moi ce que tu sais au sujet de Justin Andrews. » se renseigne Nathan en regardant son frère soupirer avant de répondre.

« Je sais que c'est un fouteur de merde et qu'il aime énormément Haley. Est-ce que c'est un mobile ? »

« Non, j'ai besoin de plus de preuves. Où sont les photos ? » continue Nathan en regardant autour de lui pour les trouver.

« Hum... Je les ai jetées. » dit Jake ne se sentant pas très sûr de lui.

« Ca s'appelle de la dissimulation de preuve. » prévient Nathan pour lui expliquer à quel point c'est sérieux. Jake regarde partout sauf à son grand frère. « Est-ce qu'il y avait vraiment des photos ? » Nathan ne peut s'empêcher de le demander trouvant étranges les réactions de son frère.

Jake laisse échapper un long soupir avant de regarder Nathan. « Non. »

Nathan est choqué. Alors, comment a t-il appris qu'il a fait l'amour avec Haley ? Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le demander, Jake lui donne la réponse.

« Samedi après-midi, quand Haley est venue déjeuner avec sa mère, elle et Brooke étaient dans le salon à regarder tous ces films de fille. Enfin bon, je descendais quand je les ai entendues parler. Haley expliquait tous les atroces détails à Brooke et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de les écouter. » explique Jake en levant ses épaules. « J'étais tellement en colère quand j'ai entendu la 'nouvelle'. Alors j'ai bu quelques verres avant d'aller au Tric. Puis je vous ai vu l'un contre l'autre dans un coin sombre et... je sais pas... c'est juste sorti. »

Nathan tourne en rond en passant sa main dans les cheveux, ce qu'il fait à chaque fois qu'il s'énerve. « Dis-moi quelque chose Jake. Pourquoi nous as-tu menti sur ça ? » Il ne veut même pas le regarder répondre de peur de lui sauter dessus.

« Je ne voulais pas que Haley soit en colère contre moi parce que j'ai écouté aux portes. » répond Jake nonchalamment.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la merde que tu as foutu parce que tu agis comme si le monde ne tournait qu'autour de toi ? » dit Nathan incrédule. « Jimmy m'a viré et ne veut plus entendre parler de moi ! J'ai PRESQUE été viré de mon boulot ! Et maintenant Tim est le garde du corps de Haley, quelqu'un qui ne prend même pas au sérieux son job ! » Il continue en s'avançant vers Jake pour se trouver à quelques centimètres de lui. « HALEY A ETE PRESQUE TUEE CAR TU NE TE SOUCIS QUE DE TOI ! »

« OK JE SUIS DESOLE ! C'EST TOUT CE QUE JE PEUX DIRE ! ALLEZ, CASSE-TOI. » dit Jake en sentant extrêmement intimidé par Nathan.

« Tu veux vraiment que je me casse Jake ? Car je peux te casser quelque chose ! » réplique Nathan à son frère.

PAF

Le poing de Nathan touche le nez de Jake le faisant tomber sur le sol alors que son nez commence à saigner. « C'est ta sale gueule que je vais casser. Peut-être que tu vas t'occuper de tes affaires maintenant ! » finit-il en sortant de la chambre alors que Jake tient son nez en se levant.

* * *

Deux semaines ont passé depuis qu'elle a été kidnappée et sa vie se brise lentement. Premièrement, elle reçoit ces étranges e-mails. C'est plutôt des lettres pleines de haine. Alors après en avoir lu quatre, elle supprime directement les autres sans même les ouvrir.

Secondement, elle n'a pas vraiment passé de temps avec Nathan mis à part deux jours depuis cette nuit agitée. Il lui manque tellement. Ses baisers, ses caresses, la façon dont il lui sourit et seulement à elle. A chaque fois qu'elle lui demande de venir avec elle, il lui donne des excuses pour ne pas venir. Haley commence à s'inquiété : est-ce qu'il ne l'aime plus ?

Troisièmement, il y a Tim. C'est un gars vraiment sympas, mais c'est aussi un pervers. Pas envers elle. Mais envers toutes les autres filles du lycée, et notamment Brooke. Qui semble l'éviter à cause de ça.

Haley est maintenant dans sa chambre, essayant d'appeler Nathan, qui n'a pas répondu à ses appels de toute la journée. Elle ne veut pas l'embêter ou quelque chose comme ça, c'est juste qu'il lui manque vraiment. Finalement, juste avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le répondeur, il répond.

* * *

« Salut. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt mais j'ai travaillé toute la journée. » ment Nathan.

Il ne veut pas lui mentir, il ne fait rien qu'elle ne puisse pas savoir. Il a essayé de trouver qui est le responsable de toute cette histoire avec Haley. Le FBI n'arrive nul part en ce qui concerne la recherche de la personne responsable, la seule direction dans laquelle ils vont est en arrière.

« C'est bon, c'est juste que tu me manques. » répond Haley et Nathan peut entendre la tristesse dans sa voix.

« Je suis désolé Hales. Tu me manques aussi. Ecoute, pourquoi on ne passerait pas toute la journée de demain, puisque tu n'as pas lycée, ensemble ? Hein ? » lui demande t-il se sentant coupable de ne pas s'occuper d'elle.

« J'adore ! Ca me semble être une excellente idée ! » s'excite Haley sans le cacher.

« Génial ! D'accord, je serai là à la première heure demain matin. » s'exclame Nathan tout autant excité qu'elle.

« Je ne peux pas attendre ! Alors, comment c'est passé ta journée ? » s'intéresse Haley maintenant de bonne humeur.

« Ecoute Haley, j'aimerai vraiment parler avec toi et tout, mais j'ai plein de papiers à remplir pour le travail et si je veux être capable de venir tôt demain matin, j'ai intérêt à les finir ce soir. Je suis vraiment désolé. » dit Nathan en se sentant à nouveau coupable de lui mentir.

« C'est pas grave. Tout pour que je puisse passer ma journée de demain avec toi. » répond Haley avec un petit rire.

Nathan sourit à lui-même, il adore la façon dont elle rie. « Merci pour ta compréhension. Tu sais à quel point je t'aime ? » demande t-il mélodieusement.

« Always and forever. » répond Haley en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. Elle aime dire cette phrase en anglais, elle trouve que cela exprime exactement ce qu'elle ressent, mieux que le français 'toujours et à jamais'. « Je t'aime aussi. A demain loverboy. » dit-elle aguicheuse rendant Nathan dur juste à la façon dont elle l'a dit.

* * *

Nathan gare son nouveau Hummer noir pendant qu'il sort une paire de jumelle. Il surveille la maison de Justin Andrews. Il l'a fait toutes les nuits depuis quelque temps. C'est sur ça qu'il ment à Haley.

Depuis deux semaines, Nathan a trois suspects et il les surveille toutes les nuits pendant des heures. Pour l'instant, il attend et regarde si Justin fait quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire. Il n'a pas beaucoup de chance. Rien ne c'est passé.

Puis Nathan voit Justin sortir de chez lui et monter dans sa voiture. Nathan le suit pour voir où il va.

Nathan suit le garçon pendant près de vingt minutes, restant en retrait afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Il tourne dans un hangar non loin de l'entrepôt où Haley a été retenue en otage. Maintenant, il a l'entière attention de Nathan. Il voit Justin regarder autour de lui avant d'entrer dans le hangar. Nathan sort son dispositif d'écoute électronique, qui lui permet de tout entendre à près de 300 mètres. Il essaye de le régler afin d'entendre la conversation, mais il y a trop de grésillements pour en sortir quelque chose. Alors Nathan sort de sa voiture et se rapproche en se plaçant derrière des bennes. Il peut distinguer au moins quatre différentes voix.

Nathan entend la voix de Justin hurler sur les autres mecs. « TU N'AURAS PAS TON ARGENT CAR TU N'AS PAS FINI LE TRAVAIL ! »


	14. Chapitre 13 : un rendezvous qui

_J'essayerai de vous mettre le chapitre suivant ce soir... Mais je ne vous promets rien ... Et puis je vous en ai déjà mis deux aujourd'hui !!!  
Comme d 'hab, j'attend vos commentaires..._

* * *

Chapitre 13 : un rendez-vous qui commence mal...

Cette nuit, Haley est allongée sur son lit incapable de dormir. Et pas uniquement parce qu'elle est excitée que Nathan passe la journée entière avec elle. Mais aussi parce que elle a le sentiment que quelque chose de très mal va se passer. Elle a un sentiment au plus profond de ses intestins qui la rend malade. Littéralement malade. Elle saute du lit et court dans les toilettes.

Après ce qui lui semble des heures, elle arrête finalement de vomir, se lève du sol froid et se dirige vers son lit. Son estomac est toujours retourné.

Haley s'allonge en espérant que tout ira bien.

* * *

Nathan s'assoit sur la benne pour écouter la dispute. Ils parlent tous ensemble et il a du mal à comprendre ce qui est dit et par qui.

Puis il entend un coup de feu. Nathan jette rapidement ses oreillettes. C'était tellement fort dans son système d'écoute électronique qu'il est pratiquement sourd pendant quelques minutes. Il s'assoit avec les mains sur les oreilles et quand le sifflement s'arrête, il essaye de voir s'il entend d'autres coups être tirés.

Il n'entend rien pendant un moment puis un bruit de crissement de pneu sur le bitume se fait entendre quand la voiture de Justin sort. Il regarde ensuite autour de lui pour voir deux hommes transporter un troisième qui semble blessé dans leur véhicule avant de partir à leur tour.

Nathan reste là en choc. _Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Ils étaient entrain de faire des affaires. Ca c'est sûr._ Il décide de se lever et de vérifier l'entrepôt afin de trouver des preuves. Quand il entre, il sent immédiatement l'odeur de poudre.

Tout ce qui est autour de lui sont des cartons ci et là avec une grosse table en bois au milieu. Il se dirige vers elle et voit un petit peu de sang.

Nathan est complètement déconcerté. Il a besoin de savoir pourquoi Justin en veut à Haley et ce qu'il c'est exactement passé ce soir.

Cependant tout ça devra attendre dimanche, car demain il va passer la journée à aimer sa magnifique petite amie.

* * *

Haley se réveille le matin suivant avec l'estomac toujours incommodé. Cependant elle se lève excitée et saute sous la douche pour être belle et prête pour l'arrivée de Nathan.

Elle veut lui montrer ce qu'il a perdu durant les deux dernières semaines. Et elle a le parfait cadeau à lui donner.

Les parents de Haley sont supposés être absent toute la journée. Son père doit aller au bureau pour préparer le prochain témoignage dans son procès, pendant que sa mère doit aider Deb pour la préparation du grand gala de charité qui a lieu dans trois semaines, juste après les vacances de noël.

Elle sort de la douche et décide de porter une minijupe blanche avec un petit haut en soie. Elle laisse ses longs cheveux boucler légèrement. Elle se regarde une dernière fois dans son miroir et sourit malicieusement. _Nathan va définitivement regretter de ne pas passer plus de temps avec moi._

Haley entend la sonnette retentir et saute littéralement en sortant de sa chambre pour descendre alors qu'elle voit Tim déjà sur la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvre et Haley sent son coeur s'accélérer avant de voir Brooke.

Haley n'a jamais été autant déçue de voir sa meilleure amie de toute sa vie. Brooke semble extrêmement excitée.

« Economise ta salive, Tim. » déclare Brooke en passant devant lui alors qu'il est sur le point de parler en fermant la porte. « Salut tutorgirl ! Tu es très sexy ! »

« Salut Brooke. Merci. » remercie Haley en ne montrant pas d'enthousiasme. A ce moment, la sonnette retentie à nouveau et cette fois Haley pousse Tim pour répondre. Brooke reste sur place avec un regard confus alors que Tim semble volé. Haley ouvre la porte et ne peut empêcher le grand sourire d'apparaître sur son visage.

Nathan se tient là en lui tendant un bouquet de petites fleurs sauvages violettes. « Salut. » sourit-il en retour. Il la regarde de haut en bas et remarque à quel point elle est sexy. Il la rapproche doucement vers lui en l'embrassant avec passion.

« Bonjour, tu as une invitée ! » s'exclame Brooke en tapant du pied. « Une invitée qui est ta meilleure amie. »

Haley se pousse légèrement de Nathan et le regarde intensément. « Comment as-tu su que ce sont mes fleurs préférées ? » demande t-elle avec un grand sourire en prenant les fleurs.

« C'est ce que l'on appelle l'amour bébé. » déclare Nathan avec son sourire marque de fabrique qui la fait fondre.

Haley amène lentement sa main libre au col du polo bleu de Nathan et l'attire vers elle pour que leurs lèvres se reconnectent. Oubliant complètement l'impatiente Brooke qui tape du pied derrière elle.

« Ok, on est tous témoin des retrouvailles de 'Naley'. C'était génial et tout, mais pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît revenir à la réalité. Car j'ai LA meilleure nouvelle ! » s'excite Brooke alors que Nathan et Haley se séparent à regret.

« Ok Brooke ! De quoi s'agit-il ? » s'impatiente Haley alors que Nathan les passe pour saluer Tim.

« Devine qui vient d'avoir sa ligne de vêtement lancée par Victoria's Secret ? » demande Brooke comme si ce n'était pas important mais en criant à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

« Pas toi ? » répond-elle alors que Brooke ne peut retenir plus longtemps sa joie quand elle remue la tête rapidement. Les yeux de Haley s'ouvrent en grand et elle hurle de joie. Elles commencent toutes les deux à sauter en l'air en se tenant les mains et en poussant des cris.

Nathan et Tim les regardent en secouant leur tête.

« Ok, on est tous témoin des retrouvailles de 'Baley' alors vous pouvez revenir à la réalité. » Nathan imite Brooke alors que Tim éclate de rire.

Les deux filles s'arrêtent et lancent des regards inquisiteurs à Nathan.

« Je te signale que Haley pourra tester en avant première toutes les lingeries que je dessinerai... » claque Brooke.

« Ok, prenez votre temps les filles. Je suis très heureux que tu es été choisie par Vitoria's Secret Brooke. Félicitation. » ajoute rapidement Nathan. Brooke roule des yeux.

« Brooke je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! Tout ton travail a finalement payé ! » dit Brooke alors que Haley la regarde en souriant. Haley prend sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

« Merci chérie ! Je suis tellement excitée ! » s'exclame Brooke en sortant de l'embrassade de son amie. « Je dois vraiment y aller maintenant. Je dois rencontrer Lucas dans... » Elle sort son téléphone de son sac pour le regarder. « Oh mon Dieu... il y a 5 minutes ! »

Haley rigole. « Bien ! Appelle-moi plus tard. »

« Ok. » sourit Brooke qui se dirige vers la porte en passant devant Tim qui est sur le point d'ouvrir sa bouche. « Economise ta salive, Tim. A plus tard Naley ! » les salue t-elle de la main avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Nathan et Haley se tournent simultanément pour se regarder avec un intense sentiment de besoin. Besoin d'être ensemble, besoin de s'embrasser, besoin de se toucher.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire les mecs ? » demande Tim en ignorant complètement ce qu'il se passe entre les deux.

« Tim, dégage. » disent Haley et Nathan en même temps alors qu'ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre sans jamais rompre le contact visuel.

La respiration de Nathan se bloque dans sa gorge quand il attrape les hanches de Haley pour la plaquer contre lui. Tim secoue sa tête et sort de la pièce.

Au moment où Nathan est sur le point de se baisser pour l'embrasser, Haley place son doigt contre ses lèvres. Il gémit et fait la moue. Haley laisse échapper un petit rire.

« Monte dans ma chambre dans quinze minutes. J'ai une surprise pour toi. » déclare t-elle en plaçant un petit bisou sur les lèvres de Nathan avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

* * *

Nathan se dirige vers la cuisine, son esprit se demandant quelle sera la surprise de Haley. Un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres en pensant à toutes les possibilités.

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas supposé vous laissez seuls. » dit Tim à Nathan en s'asseyant au bar pour manger des chips.

« Et bien, si tu ne leur dit pas, ils ne le sauront jamais et il n'y aura pas de problèmes, non ? » précise Nathan en tapant Tim dans le dos.

« Enfin bon, fait en sorte que je ne me fasse pas virer aussi. » répond Tim en se levant et en repoussant le bol de chips. « Haley a reçu un autre e-mail ce matin. »

« Un autre e-mail ? » demande en confusion Nathan. Tim le regarde en réalise que Haley ne lui en a jamais parlé.

« Peut-être devrait-elle t'en parler. » répond Tim.

« Dis-le moi Tim. » se crispe Nathan.

Tim se rassoit et soupire. « Bien. Elle a reçu ces étranges lettres. Elle ne sait pas qui les envoie. J'en ai trouvé une par terre à côté de la poubelle l'autre jour et je lui ai demandé des explications. Elle m'a dit qu'elle en recevait presque tous les jours. »

Nathan est stupéfait et il se sent blessé. Elle n'a jamais mentionné avoir reçu des lettres. Pourquoi ne lui dirait-elle pas quelque chose comme ça surtout qu'elle sait que quelqu'un essaye de lui faire du mal.

« Merci Tim. Je vais aller lui en parler. Hurle si tu as absolument besoin de moi. » déclare Nathan en partant de la cuisine avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Haley.

* * *

Il frappe à la porte et entre quand il l'entend crier son nom. Quand Nathan entre dans la chambre, toutes les pensées concernant la lettre s'évanouissent. Il se tient debout, collé au sol la bouche bée.

Haley se tient là dans rien de plus qu'une nuisette rose en satin avec le string assorti. Le sourire le plus sexy est accroché à son visage.

« Vas-tu rester debout là toute le journée ? » demande t-elle en se retenant de rire.

Nathan se reprend doucement en se retournant. Il ferme la porte et se dirige vers Haley en ôtant son polo avant de le jeter derrière lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent avec faim alors que les mains de Haley se déplacent le long du torse nu de Nathan. Les mains de ce dernier descendent le long du dos de sa belle pour atteindre ses fesses alors que leur langue continuent de se battre pour dominer l'autre. Haley déboutonne rapidement la ceinture du pantalon de Nathan. Ce dernier la soulève alors qu'elle entoure instantanément ses jambes autour de sa taille pour les rapprocher. Il la porte avec facilité jusqu'au lit et s'allonge sur elle doucement. Les mains de Haley se dirigent vers le dos de Nathan pour taquiner la douce peau qui s'y trouve avec ses ongles. Il rompt le baiser pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'embrassent afin d'attaquer le cou de Haley alors qu'elle lâche un gémissement appétissant qui le rend encore plus fou.

Puis le système d'alarme se met en route.

Nathan s'arrête immédiatement et regarde Haley qui semble agitée et pétrifiée. Il saute du lit pour aller à la porte en rattachant sa ceinture. Elle se lève et attrape rapidement sa robe de chambre en coton pour l'enfiler.

« Mets un pantalon Haley. Dépèche-toi ! » dit Nathan en regardant dans le couloir. A part l'alarme, tout est trop silencieux. Haley fait rapidement ce qu'il lui a dit de faire alors qu'elle commence à paniquer. Il se retourne et voit qu'elle porte un pantalon. « Suis-moi et reste bien derrière moi. »

« Nathan... » commence Haley.

PAN

Elle est coupée par le son d'un coup de feu tiré en bas. Elle met sa main devant la bouche pour essayer de cacher son cri.

PAN

Son coeur bat rapidement quand elle entend un autre coup de feu.

Nathan se souvient du pistolet qu'il a caché dans la chambre d'ami qu'il a occupé quelques temps en arrière. Il se dirige vers la pièce et prie Dieu qu'il soit toujours là. Il ouvre l'armoire et recherche au dessus de l'étagère où se trouvent les serviettes de bain.

« Bingo. » souffle t-il quand il sent l'arme. Il vérifie qu'il est chargé puis se retourne vers Haley. « Ok. Je veux que tu te caches ici. Ne sors pas tant que je ne suis pas revenu te chercher. D'accord ? » lui explique t-il sérieusement.

« Nathan... » implore Haley mais elle est coupée par les lèvres de Nathan.

« Je t'aime. » dit-il tendrement alors que les yeux de Haley s'emplissent de larmes. « Promets-moi de ne pas sortir tant que je ne suis pas revenu. »

« Et si quelque chose t'arrive ? » Elle ne peut s'empêcher de le demander.

« Je reviendrai Hales. Ne t'inquiète pas. » répond sûr de lui Nathan. « Maintenant, promets-le moi. »

« Je te le promets. » souffle Haley alors que les larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

Nathan ouvre la porte en grand et elle se jette à son cou pour l'embrasser à nouveau. « Je t'aime. S'il te plait, sois prudent. »

Nathan descend doucement en regardant dans chaque recoin.

PAN

Il entend un autre coup de feu, mais cette fois quelqu'un hurle de douleur.

PAN

Il est en bas des escaliers maintenant quand il entend un autre tir.

Nathan regarde dans le salon. Personne. Il se dirige en catimini vers la cuisine d'où il pense que le bruit vient. Il voit quelqu'un avec un masque et un long trench-coat marron qui vient dans sa direction.

Nathan se met immédiatement en mode James Bond et saute de derrière le mur.

PAN

Il touche l'intrus à l'épaule.

Nathan fait une roulade et atterrit sur ses pieds, l'arme levée. Le malfaiteur se relève pour courir vers l'arrière de la cuisine en utilisant sa main libre pour tirer des coups de feu en arrière sur Nathan.

PAN, PAN, PAN, PAN

Nathan esquive les coups et devient très énervé quand une des balles passe dangereusement près de sa tête. Il court après lui en lui tirant dans la main ce qui fait tomber l'arme.

Alors qu'ils courent à travers la cuisine, Nathan voit Tim ensanglanté allongé sur le sol inconscient. Il veut s'arrêter et s'assurer qu'il va bien mais il doit avant tout rattraper ce type et le défoncer. Il lève la tête et ne voit plus le malfaiteur.

Nathan essaye de voir s'il arrive à entendre dans quelle direction il est parti, mais cette satanée alarme est trop puissante.

Il se retourne quand il entend la porte d'entrée se faire enfoncer et il voit une ribambelle d'agents du FBI entrer.

« Envoyez des hommes à l'arrière ! Et on a besoin d'une ambulance, VITE ! » leur hurle Nathan alors qu'il retourne vers Tim. Il a reçu des balles à la jambe et au torse.

Il s'agenouille auprès de lui et lui tient la tête. « TIM ! » crie Nathan en essayant de le réveiller. Il place deux doigts sur la carotide pour trouver un pouls très faible.

« NON ! Tim, réveille-toi mec ! Tu dois te réveiller ! » hurle Nathan alors que ses yeux commencent à s'humidifier.


	15. Chapitre 14 : et qui finit encore pire

_Désolée du retard !!!  
Surtout que vous n'allez pas trop aimer ce chapitre... mais vous aurez la suite demain après-midi au plus tard. Enfin, il ne me semble pas que le chapitre suivant soit mieux !!!_

* * *

Chapitre 14 : ...et qui finit encore pire

Nathan se tient debout alors que l'équipe médicale entre et commence à s'occuper de Tim. Il se tient là avec les mains qui tremblent alors que tout autour de lui se déroule doucement. Mais en réalité, tout se passe très vite. Les pompiers placent Tim sur un brancard et le transportent jusqu'au camion. Un des agents du FBI s'approche de Nathan et commence à lui poser des questions alors que Nathan est toujours dans son petit monde. Puis l'agent dit quelque chose qui le ramène sèchement à la réalité : Haley James.

« Haley » répète délicatement Nathan avant de se précipiter à l'étage en laissant sur place l'agent confus.

Nathan court dans la chambre d'ami, son coeur battant si fort qu'il est sur le point de traverser sa poitrine. Il ouvre la porte de l'armoire et ressent un énorme afflux de soulagement.

Haley se tient dans le placard avec des larmes qui coulent sans arrêt le long de ses joues. Quand elle voit Nathan devant elle, elle se jette dans les bras qui l'attendent. Elle lâche un sanglot, remerciant le seigneur qu'il aille bien.

Nathan la tient contre lui si fort que Haley le regarde et voit qu'il fait de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer. Elle se recule et c'est à ce moment qu'elle remarque du sang sur eux. Elle devient immédiatement inquiète.

« Nathan, es-tu blessé ? » demande t-elle en le regardant de la tête au pied jusqu'à ce que Nathan ne puisse plus retenir ses sanglots. Elle le regarde alors que des larmes coulent le long de son visage. « Oh mon Dieu, Nathan que c'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Parle-moi ! » demande Haley sentant ses propres larmes coulés de le voir s'effondrer comme ça.

« Tim. » déclare t-il alors qu'elle place sa main sur les joues de Nathan pour essuyer ses larmes. Il la regarde tristement. « On lui a tiré dessus. Je ne sais pas s'il va s'en sortir. Hales, je ne peux pas le perdre .Il est mon meilleur ami depuis la maternelle. C'est comme un frère pour moi. » implore Nathan comme si elle avait le pouvoir de sauver la vie de Tim. Il semble tellement impuissant que ça lui brise le coeur.

Haley le prend fermement dans ses bras. « C'est bon. Chut... Tout va bien aller. » répète t-elle doucement en caressant le cou de Nathan tout en espérant que tout aille bien.

* * *

Haley est maintenant avec Nathan en bas dans le salon alors qu'ils parlent avec un lieutenant du FBI. Elle est assise en caressant le dos toujours découvert de Nathan alors qu'il explique le tragique incident qui vient d'avoir lieu. Puis elle entend sa mère hurler alors qu'elle entre dans la pièce et repère Haley, Deb juste derrière elle.

Haley se lève et court rapidement à la rencontre de sa mère pour lui sauter dans les bras.

« Chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? » demande Lydia en regardant autour de la pièce délabrée pendant que Deb s'assoit près de Nathan pour le prendre dans ses bras. « J'ai reçu un appel des gardiens qui s'occupent de notre système de sécurité pour me dire que l'alarme c'était mise en route. »

« Quelqu'un est entré dans la maison maman ! Ils ont tiré sur Tim. Il est à l'hôpital. » dit Haley, la voix tremblante. La bouche de Lydia s'ouvre en choc.

« Il va bien ? » questionne Lydia, une fois la voix retrouvée.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Madame James, pouvons-nous vous parler ? » demande un agent à Lydia qui agrée avant de partir avec lui.

Haley retourne s'asseoir avec Nathan qui serre la main au lieutenant.

« Hey, tu veux aller à l'hôpital maintenant ? » propose Haley.

« Oui, allons-y. » répond Nathan en plaçant son bras autour des épaules de Haley. Deb les regarde en souriant. Elle a toujours imaginé que Haley et Jake finiraient ensemble. Mais ces deux-là, semble vraiment avoir trouvé leur moitié... qui l'aurait cru ?

* * *

Nathan et Haley traversent le couloir de l'hôpital avec leurs mains entrelacées. Nathan les arrête devant le bureau d'entrées aux urgences. La vieille femme assise derrière le comptoir les regarde gentiment.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » demande t-elle en souriant.

« Oui. Je me demandais si vous pouviez me dire si Tim Smith est là. Il a été emmené par les pompiers. » répond Nathan ne montrant aucun signe d'émotions. Haley lui secoue doucement la main alors que l'infirmière regarde son ordinateur.

« Vous ne savez pas, non ? » questionne la vieille femme en les regardant.

Le coeur de Nathan arrête de battre et son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge. Haley le regarde terrifié et voit qu'il est incapable de parler. Alors elle demande l'inévitable à l'aide d'une toute petite voix inquiète.

« Savoir quoi exactement ? »

L'infirmière lui sourit. « Il est sorti de la salle de réveil il n'y a pas longtemps. Il est en soins intensifs. »

Nathan laisse échapper le soupire qu'il retenait. Il pensait qu'elle allait leur dire qu'il était mort. D'après le visage de Haley, elle pensait la même chose.

« Pouvez-vous nous donner le numéro de sa chambre ? » respire Nathan.

« 323. » répond l'infirmière alors que Nathan se dirige immédiatement vers l'ascenseur pendant que Haley la remercie rapidement avant d'être emporté.

Ils se retrouvent au troisième étage devant la chambre 323 en un rien de temps. Nathan respire profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, Haley juste derrière.

Tim est allongé inconscient dans le lit d'hôpital avec des tubes dans le nez et un moniteur cardiaque qui bipe lourdement. Nathan s'assoit dans une chaise à côté du lit alors que Haley s'installe à côté de lui.

Une infirmière entre pour vérifier les signes vitaux. Elle sourit sympathiquement à Haley et Nathan.

« Pouvez-vous me dire s'il va aller bien ? » demande Nathan.

« Je sais que l'opération c'est très bien passée. Il est sous sédatif pour l'instant. On ne peut rien dire de plus tant qu'il n'est pas réveillé. » répond-elle en écrivant sur le dossier. « Si vous avez d'autres questions je serai dehors. Je reviens dans une demi-heure pour contrôler à nouveau les signes vitaux. » ajoute t-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

« Tout est de ma faute. » déclare Nathan se sentant coupable en regardant le corps inconscient de Tim. Haley se retourne vers lui en le fixant.

« Non, c'est pas vrai. Ecoute-moi Nathan. Si tu n'étais pas là, Tim et moi serions morts à l'heure qu'il est. » précise Haley alors que la vérité de ce qu'elle vient de dire la frappe de plein fouet. _On serait probablement mort s'il n'était pas là._ « Ce n'est définitivement pas de ta faute. Tu lui as plutôt sauvé la vie. » déclare t'elle alors qu'il la regarde stupéfait par ses mots.

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je t'aime ? » demande t-il en souriant.

« Pas récemment. » répond Haley en lui rendant le sourire. Il s'approche d'elle afin que son visage sérieux maintenant soit à quelque centimètre de celui de Haley.

« Je t'aime. » dit-il délicatement. Le sourire d'Haley tombe alors que son visage devient à son tour sérieux.

« Je t'aime. » murmure t-elle juste avant qu'il ne close la distance entre leurs lèvres. Les yeux de Haley se ferment quand elle sent les lèvres de Nathan caresser les siennes puis sa puissante langue sort pour lécher ses petites lèvres. Il mordille ensuite légèrement la lèvre du bas de sa protégée avant d'entrer sa langue pour qu'elle commence à danser doucement avec celle de Haley.

Haley ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir les papillons dans son estomac alors qu'ils s'embrassent. Ce baiser est différent de tous les autres qu'ils ont déjà partagés. Il est doux et lent. Ce baiser représente tout l'amour qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre. C'est le baiser le plus intense qu'elle n'a jamais expérimenté et cela l'effraie un peu. Il en est de même pour Nathan.

* * *

Nathan et Haley sont maintenant devant la maison de cette dernière après que son père les ait appelés et dit qu'il voulait leur parler immédiatement. Ils entrent par la porte d'entrée principale qui a encore le scotch 'scène de crime'. Haley trace son chemin jusqu'au bureau de son père.

Elle frappe et attend que son père les convoque dans sa grande pièce. Haley remarque l'expression inquiète de son père et son estomac commence à se détraquer alors qu'elle a un mauvais pressentiment.

« Asseyez-vous, on doit se parler. » déclare Jimmy alors que les deux jeunes font ce qu'il demande. « Les choses sont devenues incontrôlables ici. »

Haley sait déjà où il veut en venir et elle n'aime pas ça du tout.

« Ce n'est plus sûr du tout pour toi. » continue Jimmy alors qu'il se lève pour se placer devant sa fille. « Tu vas devoir rester chez ta grand-mère pendant un moment. »

« Non papa. » supplie Haley. « S'il te plait, il doit y avoir autre part où je puisse aller. »

« J'ai bien peur que non ma chérie. » dit Jimmy alors qu'elle roules des yeux et soupire. Puis, un flash lui saute aux yeux.

« Et tata Karen ? » se requinque Haley.

Tante Karen n'est pas réellement reliée à Haley. C'est une demi-soeur à son père qui vit à Wardorf dans la Maryland. Ca se situe approximativement à quarante cinq minutes de route.

Jimmy pense à ça pendant une minute. « Peut-être. Je dois l'appeler. »

« Merci papa ! » s'exclame Haley en sautant dans les bras de son père.

« Ne sois pas trop excitée. Il n'y a encore aucune garantie. » précise Jimmy.

* * *

« Alors qui est exactement tata Karen ? » demande Nathan alors qu'ils s'assoient sur le canapé du salon. Il est un peu déçu qu'elle doive partir. Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ! Il est carrément dégoûté.

« Oh... hum... c'est la demi-soeur à mon père. Enfin, leurs parents ont divorcés il y a quelques années. Ils sont restés en contact. Elle vit à Waldorf. Ce qui est mieux que l'Italie. » se déprime Haley. Elle ne veut aller nul part, mais elle sait que son père ne veut pas la laisser ici après ce qu'il vient de se passer.

« Oh... Alors tu vas le laisser t'envoyer chez elle ? » demande Nathan, sa colère évidente.

Haley se retourne pour le regarder_. Va t-il vraiment être en colère pour quelque chose sur lequel je n'ai aucun contrôle ?_

« Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire d'autre ? Fuguer ? » demande t-elle incrédule.

Nathan se lève et se passe la main dans cheveux. « Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, combien de temps vont-ils mettre pour arrêter ce psychopathe ? Tu pourrai partir pour des mois ! »

« Après tout ce qu'il vient de se passer... ce serait peut-être une bonne chose si je partais. » lui crie Haley.

Nathan pense immédiatement au pire. « Et bien, il vaut peut-être mieux que je parte maintenant ! » dit-il entre ses dents en partant.

Le visage de Haley tombe sous ses mots et elle est sur le point de l'arrêter, mais son ego gagne la bataille. « Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux en effet ! » hurle t-elle quand il se retourne pour la regarder une dernière fois. Son visage est blanc, dénué de toutes émotions. Nathan secoue sa tête puis part en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Haley reste clouée sur place, sans voix. Quand elle se rend compte qu'il est parti, elle s'affale sur le canapé alors qu'elle commence à pleurer.


	16. Chapitre 15 : Bienvenue à Waldorf

_Allez, un petit chapitre pour vous !!!!  
Comme d'hab, j'attend d'avoir des commentaires pour vous mettre la suite !!!_

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Bienvenue à Waldorf

Haley est assise dans sa chambre le lendemain matin avec des yeux tout rouge d'avoir pleuré toute la nuit. Elle a essayé d'appeler Nathan plusieurs fois et, à chaque fois elle tombe sur le répondeur. C'est bientôt midi et elle doit encore prendre une douche avant de s'habiller. Elle se sent horrible. Son estomac est complètement retourné et elle est épuisée. Elle n'a rien dormi de la nuit. Au lieu de ça, elle a passé la nuit à pleurer l'amour de sa vie.

Haley est sortie de ses pensées par une frappe contre sa porte. Elle lève la tête pour voir sa mère entrer.

« Salut ma chérie. Tu vas bien ? » demande Lydia en s'asseyant à coté d'elle sur le lit. Elle a remarqué que sa fille avait pleuré.

Haley baisse les yeux vers ses mains et soupire alors que des larmes se forment à nouveau dans ses yeux. Elle était surprise qu'elle n'en ai plus aucune. _Alors c'est comme ça quand vous avez le coeur brisé ? Quand vous pensez avoir pleuré toutes vos larmes, elles arrivent dès que quelqu'un vous demande si ça va bien ?_

« Ca va aller maman. » déclare Haley en essayant de masquer les gouttes qui menacent de tomber.

« Ton père a parlé à Karen la nuit dernière et elle est d'accord pour que tu restes avec elle un moment. Tu pars ce soir à vingt heures. Alors fais en sorte de tout préparer. » explique Lydia en lui caressant le dos pour la réconforter. « Je dois m'occuper de quelques petites choses. N'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as besoin de quelque chose ou si tu veux juste parler. » finit-elle en se levant pour se diriger vers la porte avant de la fermer doucement derrière elle.

Après sa dispute avec Nathan, sa mère est venue voir ce qu'il se passait pour trouver sa fille couchée en boule sur le canapé. Haley s'est alors confiée en expliquant tout au sujet de la dispute. Haley était reconnaissante pour ça, car elle ne voulait vraiment pas rester toute seule.

Quand sa mère ferme la porte de sa chambre, elle ouvre son portable et compose à nouveau le numéro de Nathan. La messagerie se met en route après la cinquième sonnerie alors elle décide de laisser un message.

« Nathan, c'est moi. On doit se parler. Je pars ce soir à vingt heures pour aller chez ma tante Karen et j'espère vraiment te voir avant que je parte. S'il te plait, appelle-moi... Je... »

Bip.

Le répondeur s'arrête au moment où elle allait dire 'Je t'aime'.

Haley ferme son portable et se lève à contre coeur du lit pour se diriger vers la douche.

* * *

Il est maintenant 19h30 et tous les sacs de Haley sont dans la voiture. Elle est assise dans son salon avec Brooke qui est arrivée vers 15h pour passer du temps avec sa meilleure amie. Haley a expliqué à Brooke sa dispute avec Nathan en pleurant sur son épaule. Brooke se sent triste pour son amie. Elle sait à quel point ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre et pour eux, avoir une dispute sur quelque chose d'aussi stupide est incompréhensible.

« Il ne va pas venir. » déclare Haley en regardant à l'horloge du couloir pour la millième fois depuis dix minutes.

Brooke lui sourit sympathiquement. « Il viendra Haley. » la rassure t-elle. « Alors, tu vas me dire ce que tu m'achètes pour Noël ? » essaye t-elle de changer de sujet pour remonter le moral à son amie.

« Non ! Tu le seras bien assez vite. » sourit Haley.

« Mais s'ils ne trouvent pas le psychopathe avant ? On ne se verra pas pour Noël ! » se plaint Brooke en boudant.

« Et bien, tu n'aura qu'à ramener tes fesses là-bas pour me voir ! » plaisante Haley en levant son sourcil.

« Tu vas vraiment me manquer. » dit sérieusement Brooke. Le petit sourire de Haley tombe alors qu'elle devient sérieuse à son tour.

« Tu vas me manquer aussi Brookie. » répond Haley en la prenant dans ses bras. « Hey, ça ne va être que pour un petit moment. Je serai de retour en un rien de temps. »

« Je suis tellement inquiète pour toi Hales. Promets-moi d'être très prudente à Waldrawf. » dit Brooke provoquant un sourire de Haley.

« Tu veux dire Waldorf ? »

« N'importe, c'est la même chose. » sourit Brooke.

« Je te promets. Fais-moi une faveur et dit à Lucas de veiller sur Nathan pour moi. » dit doucement Haley et Brooke secoue sa tête en accord.

« D'accord Haley, c'est l'heure de partir. » déclare Jimmy en entrant dans la pièce avec Lydia à ses côtés.

Haley regarde à l'horloge. 19h57. Il ne viendra pas. Son coeur coule sur le sol.

Brooke le remarque et lui caresse le dos. « Allez Haley, il a probablement été bloqué dans les bouchons ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Ouai. » répond Haley en ôtant son collier. Elle le tend à Brooke. « Veux-tu lui donner ça ? » demande t-elle les yeux emplis de larmes.

« Non, garde-le. » dit Brooke en remuant la tête tout en essayant de lui rendre.

« Non Brooke. Fais-le pour moi. » ordonne Haley en repoussant la main de son amie alors qu'une larme coule le long de sa joue.

« Bien. » dit Brooke en plaçant le collier dans son sac. Haley la prend une dernière fois dans ces bras et se force à sourire avant d'entrer de la voiture avec ses parents.

* * *

Nathan appuie sur l'accélérateur alors qu'il regarde à nouveau à l'heure de sa voiture. 20h03. _Merde, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas déjà partie_ pense t-il en entrant dans l'allée des James. Il s'arrête au poste de garde pour s'identifier alors que la grande grille s'ouvre et il continue sur le chemin pavé. Il voit Brooke marcher à sa voiture et ouvrir la porte puis lever la tête quand elle entend une voiture.

Brooke reste là en attendant Nathan alors qu'il sort rapidement de la voiture.

Alors qu'il marche vers Brooke, tous ses espoirs s'évanouissent quand il voit que le visage de Brooke lui dit qu'il arrive trop tard. Sa tête part en arrière alors qu'il soupire.

« Je suis désolée Nate, mais elle est partie. » dit tristement Brooke avant de se souvenir du collier. Elle cherche dans son sac avant de lui tendre. « Tiens, elle voulait que je te donne ça. »

Nathan regarde Brooke pour la voir lui tendre le collier. Son coeur tombe sur le sol quand il le prend et le fixe. Les larmes commencent à apparaître dans ses yeux alors qu'il essaye de les enlever rapidement.

« Elle était blessée, tu sais ? » déclare Brooke en attrapant à nouveau son attention. Il secoue sa tête paresseusement puis il regarde à nouveau le collier dans ses mains.

Brooke entre dans sa voiture et part lentement de la maison en s'attristant pour les deux amoureux.

Nathan reste un moment sur place avant de se décider à appeler Haley pour lui parler.

* * *

Haley est sur la route depuis bientôt quarante minutes et elle cherche son portable dans son sac. Elle veut appeler Brooke pour savoir si elle a des nouvelles de Nathan. Elle réalise alors qu'elle a oublié son portable sur son chargeur dans sa chambre. _Et merde !_

« On y est ! » s'exclame Lydia. Haley regarde la petite maison.

Enfin, pas vraiment petite, mais elle l'est comparé à la sienne. La dernière fois qu'elle est venue, elle avait dix ans. Elle était restée avec Karen pendant que ses parents étaient en vacances. Et elle avait adoré. Karen est tellement chaleureuse et naturelle, elle sait toujours ce que tu penses. Quand elle était petite, Haley pensait même qu'elle était voyante.

Jimmy gare la voiture et Haley en sort avec ses parents pour regarder au paysage. Cet endroit est magnifique. Tout est enneigé. Le soleil couchant fait briller la neige. Elle peut voir en grand lac derrière la maison et il scintille aussi.

« Jimmy ! Lydia ! Comment allez-vous ? Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu ! » Haley se tourne pour voir Karen envelopper dans ses bras ses parents séparément.

Karen est une petite femme qui fait presque la même taille que Haley. Elle a des cheveux bruns foncé jusqu'aux épaules.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Regardez la petite Haley James ! » dit Karen en s'approchant d'elle avec un énorme sourire.

« C'est moi ! » se réjouit Haley. _Karen doit déjà avoir déteint sur moi !_

Après l'avoir pris dans ses bras, Karen la regarde des pieds à la tête. « Tu es vraiment magnifique ! Tu dois avoir tous les beaux garçons qui te tournent autour ! » déclare Karen et le visage de Haley s'attriste. « Oh, problèmes de garçon. Et bien, j'ai la meilleure ordonnance pour ça à l'intérieur ! Attrape tes sacs et entre pendant que je parle à tes parents. »

* * *

Haley et Karen sont assises dans le salon entrain de regarde 'Heaven can wait' alors qu'elles mangent de la glace au chocolat. Ses parents sont partis depuis une heure et Haley est heureuse que Karen n'ait demandé aucune information sur sa situation. Puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et Haley lève la tête pour voir de qui il s'agit.

Un vieil homme, qui semble avoir l'âge de son père, et une fille de 16 ou 17 ans entrent. Elle est grande et fine avec des cheveux blonds bouclés.

Haley est surprise de les voir mais ils ne semblent pas l'être. Karen regarde Haley et remarque son expression.

« Oh, mais quelle imbécile ! J'ai oublié de te parler de mon mari et de sa fille. » s'excuse t-elle. Haley lui sourit, elle est heureuse qu'il y ait quelqu'un de son âge. Karen se lève avec Haley et se dirige vers l'entrée où les deux arrivants enlèvent leurs manteaux. « Haley, j'aimerai te présenter mon mari Larry et sa fille Peyton. »

Haley leur serre la main en souriant.

* * *

Cela fait une semaine que Nathan n'a pas parlé à Haley. Il est tellement malheureux. A part essayer de trouver qui est après Haley et qui a tiré sur Tim, sa semaine a été longue et douloureuse. Il est allongé sur son lit entrain de regarder le plafond alors que ses mains sont derrière la tête. Il pense à elle. C'est à peu près tout ce qu'il fait quand il est chez lui.

Le téléphone de Nathan sonne, le sortant de ses rêves. C'est le lieutenant du FBI. Celui avec qui il avait discuté quelques jours plus tôt alors qu'il avait trouvé une autre preuve que Justin était derrière tout ça.

Nathan a surveillé les moindres faits et gestes de Justin toute la semaine. Puis l'autre jour, il a suivi Justin et a été surpris de voir qu'il est allé à la maison de Haley et s'est assis sur le trottoir au niveau de la grille pendant la moitié de la journée. Alors Nathan a appelé le FBI et leur a révéler les activités suspectes de ce gamin.

« Allo. » répond Nathan.

« Nous avons Andrews en garde à vue. Il ne veut pas parler, mais nous l'avons attrapé alors qu'il était assis devant chez les James » déclare le lieutenant. Le visage de Nathan s'illumine à la nouvelle.

« C'est génial ! » s'enthousiasme t-il.

« Oui. Nous avons assez pour l'inculper. Cependant, il y a des chances qu'il soit sous contrat. »

« Continuez à l'interroger pour avoir des réponses. C'est un gamin, il finira par craquer. » sourit Nathan. Il est finalement attrapé. Maintenant, Haley peut rentrer à la maison.

* * *

Cette dernière semaine, Haley et Peyton sont devenues aussi proches que des vieilles amies. Elles parlent de tout. Haley lui a parlé de l'homme qui veut la tuer et de Nathan, alors que Peyton lui a raconté ses problèmes d'addiction à la drogue qu'elle vient juste de résoudre.

Haley se fait beaucoup de soucis au sujet de Nathan et son estomac la rend nauséeuse. Elle est entrain de vomir dans les toilettes quand Peyton entre.

« Ca va ? » demande Peyton en la regardant bizarrement tout en lui caressant le dos.

Haley fait un signe de la tête. « Ouai. C'est juste qu'à chaque fois que je commence à m'inquiéter pour Nathan, je me sens nauséeuse. »

« Haley, quand as-tu eu tes règles pour la dernière fois ? » Peyton ne peut s'empêcher de poser cette question après avoir mis deux et deux ensemble.

Haley réfléchit une minute. « Je les ai eu... hum... oh mon Dieu ! » répond-elle avant de vomir à nouveau.

* * *

Plus tard ce jour, Haley et Peyton sont assises dans la salle de bain en attendant que le minuteur sonne. Le coeur de Haley bat extrêmement vite. Elle n'a jamais été aussi nerveuse de toute sa vie. Elle ne peut même pas penser clairement.

Ding.

Haley saute au son du minuteur alors que des larmes se forment dans ses yeux. Peyton la regarde avec peur aussi.

« Tu vas voir ? » demande Peyton en se referant au bâtonnet blanc sur le lavabo qui peut changer sa vie...


	17. Chapitre 16 : home, sweet home

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre !!! J'essaye de vous en mettre un ce soir... mais seulement si j'ai des commentaires !!!  
PS : la partie en italique correspond à un flashback._

* * *

Chapitre 16 : home, sweet home

« Tu vas voir ? » demande Peyton en se referant au bâtonnet blanc sur le lavabo qui peut changer sa vie.

Haley regarde Peyton en lui expliquant avec les yeux qu'elle ne peut pas le faire. Elle est trop apeurée. C'est un moment qui va changer sa vie. Positif ou non.

« Haley, je sais que tu as peur, mais qu'importe le résultat, je suis là pour toi. Tu dois aller voir. » explique Peyton. Haley commence à se sentir claustrophobe. Ses mains sont moites et elle commence à avoir du mal à respirer.

« Je ne peux pas Peyton. Dis-moi ce qui est écrit, s'il te plait. » implore Haley alors qu'une larme commence à couler le long de sa joue.

Peyton fait un signe de la tête et se dirige vers l'évier pour prendre le bâtonnet blanc.

* * *

Nathan fait les cents pas dans sa chambre alors qu'il tient son téléphone en attendant que Jimmy James lui réponde.

« Allo ? » dit Jimmy à l'autre bout du fil.

« Jimmy c'est Nathan. Ecoutez, j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Ils ont attrapé le gars ! » rayonne de joie Nathan. Il ne peut cacher son excitation dans sa voix.

« Qui est-ce ? » demande Jimmy alors qu'il semble commencer à être excité à son tour.

« Justin Andrews. Il va au lycée avec Haley. » répond Nathan en continuant à faire les cents pas.

« Vraiment. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que c'est quelqu'un de son école. Est-ce qu'ils ont des preuves ? »

« Et bien, ils n'ont pas vraiment de preuves sérieuses contre lui. Mais ils l'ont attrapé alors qu'il était assis devant chez vous entrain de surveiller la maison. Je vous garantis qu'il va tout avouer rapidement. »

« Ok. C'est très bien ! Je vais appeler Haley et lui dire. » dit Jimmy ayant finalement de l'espoir que tout aille bien maintenant.

« Hum... Puis-je avoir son numéro de téléphone ? » Nathan ne peut s'empêcher de le demander. Il espère que Jimmy ne lui en veuille plus trop.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je vais lui dire que tu as appelé. J'ai des choses à faire alors si tu as du nouveau, fais-moi signe. »

« Oui, pas de problème. Je vous vois plus tard alors. » conclut Nathan en raccrochant quand Jimmy lui dit au revoir.

Il marche jusqu'à son lit et soupire en se laissant tomber dessus. Il reste allongé en pensant à Haley et à ce qu'elle peut bien être entrain de faire. Tous les jours, il espère qu'elle l'appelle pour lui dire qu'elle va bien. Il déteste ne pas être capable d'entendre sa voix et de voir son sourire.

« Hey. » dit Lucas qui se tient dans l'embrasure de sa porte. Il lève les yeux pour le voir triste pour son grand frère. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Ca va. » s'irrite t-il. Il ne veut pas paraître si brusque, mais il est juste fatigué que tout le monde lui posa la même question.

« Brooke a parlé à Haley la nuit dernière. » dit Lucas en ignorant le ton sarcastique de son frère.

Nathan s'assoit et son visage s'illumine au son du prénom 'Haley'. « Est-ce qu'elle a dit quelque chose sur moi ? »

Lucas ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à la réaction de Nathan. Il s'est immédiatement ragaillardi comme s'il avait gagné un million de dollars.

« Oui, elle a dit à Brooke que tu lui manquais énormément et qu'elle est triste que tu n'ai pas réussi à arriver à temps. » répond Lucas.

« Je pense que Jimmy va la faire revenir rapidement. » continue Nathan devenant de plus en plus excité à cette idée.

« C'est génial. » sourit Lucas de voir son frère commencer à sembler heureux.

« Je sais... J'ai trop envie de la voir. » répond Nathan en s'allongeant pour regarder au plafond avec un grand sourire.

* * *

« Haley, ton père a appelé. Il a dit que c'était important et il veut que tu le rappelles. » dit Karen quand Haley entre dans la pièce après avoir pris une douche.

Haley la regarde nerveusement. « Est-ce qu'il t'a dit ce qu'il voulait ? »

« Non. » répond Karen en la regardant soupçonneusement quand Haley fixe ses mains. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non... Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? » répond un peu trop rapidement Haley. Karen l'observe puis laisse tomber.

« Rien, tu semble juste agitée. » finit Karen en se dirigent vers la cuisine pour faire à manger.

Haley reste un moment sur place avant de se décider à appeler son père. Elle prend le téléphone et compose le numéro.

« Salue chérie. Comment te sens-tu ? » demande Jimmy quand il répond au numéro familier sur son portable.

« Je vais bien. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » claque Haley.

« Je pensais que tu serai énervée contre moi pour t'avoir fait partir. » répond Jimmy un peu blessé par son ton.

« Je suis désolée papa. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. » dit Haley plus calmement. « Qu'est-ce qui est si important ? »

« Oh... Nathan a appelé pour me dire qu'ils pensent avoir trouvé le gars qui est derrière tout ça. Je pensais venir te récupérer demain. » déclare avec joie Jimmy.

« Vraiment ? Qui est-ce ? » demande Haley curieuse de savoir qui a essayer de lui faire du mal.

« Je crois que c'est quelqu'un de ton lycée. Il me semble que son nom est Justin Andrews. »

« Justin est celui qui a fait ça ? Je suis désolée papa mais il doit y avoir une erreur. Il ne peut pas être le gars. » répond Haley ne croyant vraiment pas à la soudaine information.

« Ils l'ont mis en garde à vue et il a été attrapé devant notre maison. » explique Jimmy pour essayer de la convaincre.

« Oh... » dit Haley en essayant d'ingurgiter cette information. Elle n'est toujours pas convaincue de sa culpabilité. « Et bien, à quelle heure viens-tu me chercher demain ? » demande Haley.

* * *

« Alors ma puce, ça c'est bien passé ? » demande Jimmy le lendemain alors qu'ils sont dans la voiture.

« Ouai. En fait, je me suis bien amusée ! Le fille de Larry est plutôt sympa. On a traîné ensemble tout le temps. Elle dessine comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. » déclare Haley en souriant. « Elle va venir à la maison le week-end prochain, juste avant Noël. »

« C'est bien. Je suis content que tu ais eu quelqu'un de ton âge avec qui parler. » sourit Jimmy en regardant Haley.

« Moi aussi. Elle m'a beaucoup aidée. » dit Haley en pensant à la veille avec toute cette histoire de test.

_Peyton regarde Haley avec des larmes dans les yeux alors qu'elle lit le test. « Je suis désolée Haley. »_

_Haley se laisse tomber par terre, dos contre le mur en mettant ses mains sur son visage alors que des larmes commencent à couler. Peyton marche vers Haley et s'assoit à côté d'elle en la prenant dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer sur son épaule._

« On est à la maison ! » dit Jimmy sortant Haley de ses pensées. « J'ai dit à Brooke que tu rentrais aujourd'hui et elle est venue ce matin avant que je parte en insistant qu'elle voulait rester jusqu'à ce que tu sois là.

« Merci papa. » répond doucement Haley en regardant à sa grande maison par la fenêtre. Elle voit ensuite Brooke sortir de la porte d'entrée pour courir vers la voiture.

Haley saute du véhicule et coure à son tour pour venir à la rencontre de son amie. Elles se prennent dans les bras. Haley commence à pleurer sur l'épaule de Brooke.

« Tu m'as tellement manquée tutorgirl ! » déclare Brooke. Puis elle remarque que Haley pleure et la repousse légèrement pour la regarder. « Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

« Je suis désolée. Je suis juste heureuse de rentrer à la maison. Regarde-moi, je pleure comme si j'étais partie pendant des années ! » rigole Haley. Brooke lui sourit et la resserre dans ses bras.

* * *

Nathan est assis dans le salon entrain de regarder la télévision quand son téléphone sonne. Il regarde au numéro de l'appelant et voit qu'il s'agit de Haley. Son coeur commence à battre rapidement alors qu'il ouvre son portable.

« Hey toi. » dit Nathan sur le point d'exploser de joie.

« Hey. » répond doucement Haley. « Je suis désolée. »

« Je suis désolé aussi. Je n'avais pas de raisons pour agir comme je l'ai fait. » s'excuse t-il sincèrement.

« J'ai besoin de te voir. » continue Haley avec la voix tremblante. « Est-ce que tu peux venir chez moi ? »

« J'arrive. Donne-moi trente minutes. » répond Nathan en sautant avant de courir dans sa chambre pour la ranger un peu.

« Ok. A tout à l'heure. » dit nerveusement Haley avant de raccrocher après qu'il lui ai dit au revoir.

Nathan change de polo et remet en place ses cheveux qui étaient tout en bataille. Il attrape ses clés et coure hors de chez lui.

* * *

« Il vient ? » demande Brooke à sa meilleure amie alors qu'elles sont assises dans sa chambre.

« Ouai. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire Brooke. » s'inquiète Haley.

« Dis-lui. Il comprendra. Alors tes parents sont déjà partis ? » questionne Brooke en se rapprochant de Haley qui est sur son lit.

« Ouai. Ils sont partis pour quelques heures. » Haley commence à jouer avec sa bague rose. « Je ne sais même pas si je peux leur dire. Ils vont me tuer. » Elle place ses mains sur son visage pour retenir les larmes qui menacent à nouveau de couler. « J'ai tellement peur. »

« Tout va bien se passer. C'est clair qu'ils vont être en colère, mais ils t'aiment. » dit Brooke en essayant de rassurer son amie. « Bon, je vais y aller afin que tu puisses parler en privé à Nathan. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle-moi et j'arrive. »

« Merci B. Davis. Je t'adore. » répond Haley en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime aussi tutorgirl. »

* * *

Nathan frappe à la porte de Haley alors qu'il commence à être très nerveux. Il prend une grande inspiration et la laisse s'échapper tout doucement juste avant que la porte s'ouvre.

Haley se tient là, semblant encore plus belle que la dernière fois qu'il la vue. Si c'est possible. Son souffle est coupé alors qu'il essaye de trouver sa voix pour lui dire quelque chose.

Haley regarde Nathan bloquer sur place sans rien dire. « Salut. » dit-elle son coeur battant rapidement.

« Salut. » répond Nathan après avoir retrouver son sang froid. Puis il fait la seule chose à laquelle il pense.

Il se rapproche de Haley et trouve rapidement ses lèvres tout en entourant ses bras autour de la taille de Haley pour la rapprocher. Elle répond immédiatement en amenant ses mains à ses joues et lui rend le baiser avec autant d'envie que possible. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que ce n'est pas assez. Elle a besoin de lui, de tout son corps. Alors elle le tire dans la maison et le traîne à l'étage jusqu'à sa chambre.


	18. Chapitre 17 : questions

**ATTENTION !!! Ce chapitre contient une scène à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains... Histoire ratée 'M' pour une raison !!!**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : questions 

Une fois dans sa chambre, Nathan la plaque contre la porte en continuant ses attaques contre le cou de Haley alors qu'elle gémit. Il suce doucement le point dans le creux de son cou, sa langue frottant contre la douce peau afin de laisser son empreinte. Haley a ses mains qui se perdent dans les cheveux de Nathan ce qui les rendent tout en bataille. Toutes les pensées concernant ses récents problèmes s'évanouissent sous la sensation de la bouche de Nathan sur son corps.

Elle veut goûter à nouveau les lèvres de Nathan alors elle glisse ses mains pour les placer sur les joues et amener sa bouche affamée vers la sienne. Il écarte les lèvres de Haley avec sa langue pour approfondir leur baiser tout en plaçant sa main sur l'estomac de sa petite amie. Haley gémit de plaisir à ses caresses et les dirigent lentement vers son lit en se poussant assez pour ôter le polo de Nathan. Ce dernier s'assoit sur le lit en amenant Haley à cheval sur ses jambes. Il prend ensuite le temps d'enlever son haut avant de le jeter par terre, laissant Haley en soutient gorge et en minijupe en jean. Il regarde la généreuse poitrine de Haley et la fixe intimidé pendant qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle semblait moins volumineuse la dernière fois. Haley remarque la façon dont il observe sa poitrine et elle devient immédiatement nerveuse qu'il puisse suspecter quelque chose alors elle clôt le petit espace entre eux et capture les lèvres de Nathan avec les siennes. Elle ne veut pas s'occuper de ce problème maintenant, pas quand ils veulent tous les deux ce qu'ils n'ont pas eu depuis un mois.

Nathan baisse sa main gauche le long du dos de Haley pour atteindre sa cuisse dénudée avant de la remonter légèrement jusqu'à son string. Haley suce la lèvre inférieure de Nathan avant de laisser échapper un long gémissement alors qu'il trouve un point sensible ce qui excite encore plus se dernier et il sent un certain membre de son corps devenir solide comme un roc.

« Nathan... S'il te plait... » bredouille Haley d'une voix profonde.

Au son de Haley implorant son nom, Nathan déplace sa main droite pour dégrafer le soutient gorge de Haley. Il y arrive en un mouvement fluide et il tombe sur le sol avec le reste des vêtements. Il se penche et lèche un des tétons droits avec sa langue alors qu'elle gémit son nom à nouveau tout en courbant son dos. Il commence ensuite à sucer le doux et volumineux sein ce qui fait que Haley se frotte inconsciemment contre les cuisses de Nathan.

C'est à ce moment qu'il ne peut plus se retenir. Il la retourne pour l'allonger sur le lit en venant se placer sur elle avant de continuer ses attaques sur l'autre sein impatient. Il descend ensuite entre ses seins toujours en suçant la douce peau en même temps qu'il déboutonne la jupe de Haley. Haley fait la même chose en déplaçant érotiquement sa main le long de son torse avant d'atteindre le jeans qu'il porte.

Il s'assoit sur ses genoux pour enlever son jeans avant de retourner son attention à Haley en lui ôtant sa jupe. Elle le regarde en ronronnant pratiquement alors qu'elle attend qu'il continue. Il fixe les yeux brumeux de Haley et sent son pouls s'accélérer. Jamais dans sa vie il n'a voulu être à ce point avec quelqu'un. Et pas juste physiquement, mais émotionnellement aussi.

« Je t'aime. » déclare d'une voix rauque Nathan avant de se rallonger pour embrasser délicatement les douces lèvres de Haley. Ils apprécient tous les deux le contact entre leur peau dénudée.

« Je t'aime aussi. » répond entre deux baisers Haley, sa voix légèrement plus forte qu'un souffle. Elle descend sa main jusqu'au sommet du boxer de Nathan et le pousse doucement vers le bas pour signaler ce qu'elle veut.

Il enlève alors son boxer avant de faire de même avec le string noir de Haley. Il s'allonge entre les jambes à Haley puis prend appuie sur ses coudes. Il y insérer un doigt tout en regardant les yeux de Haley se clorent. Il entre et sort doucement son doigt avant d'en ajouter un deuxième. Haley gémit de plaisir et son dos se courbe quand il lèche doucement son clitoris. Elle remue les hanches en même temps que les doigts de Nathan avant que la langue de ce dernier ne remplace l'index et le majeur. Haley marmonne le nom de Nathan et il caresse son clitoris avec son pouce tout en continuant à la lécher jusqu'à ce que Haley atteigne l'orgasme quelques secondes plus tard.

Il la regarde un instant avant que Haley remonte la bouche de Nathan vers la sienne pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle le place ensuite à son entrée. C'est tout ce dont a besoin Nathan alors qu'il la pénètre doucement.

Elle laisse échapper un halètement d'extasie quand il commence à bouger en elle. Il se baisse pour l'embrasser tendrement avant d'enterrer sa tête dans le cou de Haley pour y placer de sensuels baisers. Les mains de Haley se déplacent dans les cheveux de Nathan avant qu'elle plante ses ongles tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Se sentant proche de l'orgasme, il descend une de ses mains pour caresser son clitoris et Haley place ses jambes autour des hanches de Nathan pour lui permettre un accès plus profondément. Nathan gémit de plaisir alors que la température corporelle de Haley double et que son estomac se serre par anticipation. Il sent le corps de Haley frissonner sous le sien alors avec un dernier coup il se laisse aller en elle, jouissant en même temps qu'elle. Le corps suant de Nathan tombe sur celui de Haley alors qu'ils essayent de retrouver leur souffle.

Haley place de petits baisers sur le visage de Nathan en essuyant des gouttes de sueurs qui perlent le long de son front alors qu'elle essaye de se calmer. Une fois son souffle retrouvé, Nathan se retire lentement avant de rouler sur le côté pour dégager Haley. Il fixe le plafond, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle regarde le père de son futur enfant avant de fixer à son tour le plafond. Elle soupire profondément. _Profite qu'il soit heureux pour lui annoncer que sa vie entière va changer._

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire... » souffle peureusement Haley.

Nathan la regarde anxieusement en levant son sourcil. « Tu peux tout me dire Hales. Si je t'ai fait mal ou que j'ai fait quelque chose que tu n'as pas aimé... »

« Non, ce n'est rien de ça. C'était vraiment parfait. » coupe t-elle en le fixant. Puis elle ôte son regard du visage de Nathan pour lâcher la nouvelle. « Je suis... hum... Je suis enceinte Nathan. »

Nathan regarde le plafond puis fait l'impensable. Il commence à rire. Haley le regarde avec confusion. _Mais pourquoi rigole t-il ? Ca n'a vraiment rien de marrant !_

« Vraiment marrant. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses être déjà enceinte Hales. Je veux dire, on vient juste de faire l'amour il y a moins de cinq minutes. » dit-il en continuant à rire. Après quelques secondes il la regarde à nouveau et réalise l'expression sérieuse des traits de Haley accompagnée de larmes dans ses yeux. Il la fixe avec appréhension alors que sa bouche devient soudainement sèche. « Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce je plaisanterai sur quelque chose comme ça ? » demande t-elle sarcastiquement.

Nathan a l'impression qu'un groupe d'éléphant lui est passé dessus. Il s'assoit et se passe la main dans les cheveux, le regard dans le vide. « Comment est-ce que cela a pu se passer ? Attend. Je sais comment ça c'est passé. Je croyais que tu m'avais dit que tu prenais la pilule ! » commence t-il, sa voix glace le sang à Haley.

« Je le suis... enfin, je l'étais... » bégaie t-elle en attrapant la couverture pour se couvrir la poitrine. « Je l'ai découvert hier. »

« Je dois être dans un mauvais rêve. Ce n'est pas possible. » déclare t-il en se levant du lit pour enfiler son boxer. « Es-tu sûre que ce n'est pas une fausse alarme ? Je veux dire... Mec... Comment oses-tu me lâcher ça comme ça ? »

« J'ai fait seulement un test et il était positif. J'ai été malade comme un chien et je me sens extrêmement faible... Je suis désolée Nathan... Tu ne peux pas rejeter toute la faute sur moi ! » dit Haley alors que des larmes commencent à couler le long de ses joues.

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu t'es pratiquement jetée sur moi ! » claque t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Après que les mots soient sortis de sa bouche, il les regrette immédiatement. Haley baisse les yeux vers ses mains. « Je suis désolé Haley... Je ne voulais pas dire ça... » essaye de se reprendre Nathan en s'asseyant à côté d'elle avant de placer sa main sur l'épaule de Haley pour attirer son attention.

A son contact, elle le regarde et se lève du lit emportant la couverture avec elle pour s'éloigner de lui. « Ne dis pas... N'y pense même pas. » dit-elle en essayant de trouver ses vêtements. « Tu n'as pas le droit ne serait-ce que de penser que je l'ai fait exprès. Je n'ai que seize ans Nathan. Penses-tu vraiment que je veux être mère maintenant ? Non ! Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis terrorisée en ce moment ! Puis tu veux me traiter comme si j'étais une salope ! Je ne te l'ai dit que parce que je pensais que tu serais là pour moi ! Mais je suppose que j'ai eu tord. Alors penses-tu que tu puisses partir de ma chambre ? Je veux juste être seule pour l'instant. » s'exclame Haley en le laissant sans voix.

Nathan se tient là à regarder Haley tomber en larmes. Il a dépassé les limites. Il ne peut pas la blâmer pour être tombé enceinte. Il marche vers elle et la prend dans ses bras. Elle reste droite un moment avant de placer ses bras autour de la taille de Nathan et de pleurer contre son torse.

* * *

Nathan est maintenant entrain de faire les cents pas dans sa chambre pendant que son esprit vagabonde avec toutes sortes de pensées. La principale est que Haley est effectivement enceinte. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il doit faire. Il sait qu'ils doivent en parler. Ils voulaient le faire tout à l'heure, mais les parents de Haley sont rentrés juste après qu'elle ait réussi à arrêter de pleurer et à se reprendre. Il a appelé Lucas et lui a demandé de rentrer à la maison pour qu'il lui parle. Lucas lui a répondu qu'il serait là dans les vingt minutes, juste le temps qu'il dise au revoir à Brooke. C'était il y a plus d'une heure. 

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et il se retourne pour voir entrer Lucas. Il ferme la porte derrière lui et s'approche de son grand frère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mec ? » demande curieusement Lucas quand il voit le visage inquiet de son frère.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris si longtemps ? Ca fait presque deux heures que je t'attends ! » s'énerve Nathan.

Lucas lève ses mains en l'air pour se rendre alors qu'il le regarde confusément. « Ou là, désolé ! Quel est ton problème ? Je pensais que tu étais aller voir Haley ? »

Nathan commence à marcher à nouveau. « J'y suis allé. »

« Alors quel est le problème ? Vous ne vous êtes pas réconciliés ? » demande Lucas en s'asseyant sur la chaise du bureau.

Nathan lui jette un coup d'oeil en continuant à faire les cents pas. « Haley est enceinte. »

La mâchoire de Lucas tombe par terre. « Quoi !?! »

« Est-ce que je bégaie ? » dit sarcastiquement Nathan en s'arrêtant enfin.

« Qu'est que vous allez faire ? » Lucas ne peut s'empêcher de poser la question.

C'est la même question que se pose Nathan depuis qu'il est parti de chez elle. Il doit trouver une réponse.

« Je ne sais pas du tout, Luke. La seule chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que je l'aime. Mais ses parents vont devenir fous ! » déclare Nathan en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Lucas est assis, toujours choqué par la nouvelle.

« Tu m'étonnes ! Comment va Haley ? Elle doit probablement être entrain de paniquer. » demande Lucas en se levant.

« Ouai, elle a carrément flippé. Mais je pense que ça va maintenant. Mais on n'a pas encore vraiment parlé de la situation car ses parents sont rentrés. » répond Nathan en faisant tourner son cou pour le faire craquer avant de lâcher un long soupir. « Pour la première fois de toute ma vie... Je n'ai aucun contrôle. » Il s'assoit sur une chaise longue et pause sa tête dans ses mains.

* * *

Haley s'assoit à table pour dîner avec ses parents. Elle n'a pas vraiment d'appétit car elle a été nauséeuse toute la journée. Elle pense à Nathan. Comment il a réagit quand elle lui a dit qu'elle est enceinte. Il a joué l'abruti. Puis il s'est excusé et la réconfortée pendant près d'une heure alors qu'elle pleurait. 

« Ca va Haley ? Tu n'as pas touché à ta nourriture. » demande Lydia en regardant avec inquiétude sa fille.

Haley est sortie de ses pensées par la voix de sa mère. Elle la regarde et se force à sourire. « Tout va bien maman. Je suis juste fatiguée du voyage de ce matin. » ment Haley. Enfin, elle n'a pas faim aussi parce qu'elle est fatiguée, mais ce n'est pas la principale raison.

« Et bien, vas te coucher chérie. Ca ira mieux demain. » carillonne Jimmy.

Haley se lève et embrasse son père et sa mère sur le front. « Bonne nuit. » dit-elle en montant dans sa chambre.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Haley attrape son portable et compose le numéro de Nathan. Il répond avant la seconde sonnerie.

« Hey. » dit-il. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Ca va. Et toi ? » demande t-elle en se demandant s'il se sent comme elle.

« Honnêtement... Je ne sais pas. Ecoute Hales... Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure. » s'excuse doucement Nathan.

« C'est bon. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir demain... On aurait pu aller à la clinique pour faire un autre test. Juste pour être sûrs. » déclare nerveusement Haley.

« Ouai. Je passe te chercher vers midi. » répond-il comme s'ils allaient faire un tour en ville. Puis il pose la question qui le tourmente. « Est-ce que tu as l'impression d'être enceinte ? Je veux dire... hum... Est-ce que tu penses que cela peut être une fausse alerte ? »

Haley ne peut empêcher le rire qui s'échappe de sa gorge. « Je ne suis pas sûre. J'espère que ça l'est. »

« Oui. Je t'aimerai toujours quoiqu'il se passe demain. » lui dit-il sérieusement.

* * *

_Est-elle vraiment enceinte ou est-ce une fausse alerte ? Vous le saurez peut-être dans le prochain chapitre si vous me laissez des coms !!!_


	19. Chapitre 18 : l’attente

_ALLEZ LES BLEUS !!!  
Refaite la même chose face aux anglais puis en finale et ça sera parfait !!!_

_Petit chapitre pour vous...  
J'essayerai de vous en mettre un ou deux demain après midi, mais je vous promet rien car j'ai plein de choses à faire... Et puis, il me faut des commentaires !!!_

* * *

Chapitre 18 : l'attente 

Le jour suivant, Haley monte dans la voiture de Nathan à midi comme prévu et il se dirige vers la clinique. Elle a dit à ses parents que Nathan l'emmenait chez Brooke pour qu'elles puissent aller faire les magasins. La première chose qu'elle a faite ce matin a été d'appeler Brooke pour la mettre au courant au cas où, puis elle a prit son petit déjeuner avant de le vomir peu de temps après.

Nathan jette un coup d'oeil à Haley alors qu'ils roulent en silence. Elle regarde dehors à travers la fenêtre. « Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? » demande t-il.

« Malade. » répond-elle en ne le regardant toujours pas. Nathan soupire d'inquiétude avant de placer sa main sur le genou de Haley. Elle baisse son regard vers la main de Nathan en souriant avant d'y amener sa propre main dessus puis elle regarde à nouveau par la fenêtre.

Ce simple geste réchauffe Haley de la tête aux pieds et lui donne l'impression que tout se passera bien, tant qu'il est avec elle.

Nathan gare la voiture dans le parking d'un petit immeuble. Il regarde Haley qui fixe la porte d'entrée du médecin droit devant elle. Elle voit une jeune fille de son âge, qui semble être enceinte de neuf mois, en sortir. Nathan remarque aussi cette fille et son coeur commence à battre rapidement. Une petite partie de lui se sent excitée. Il pense que Haley pourrait être encore plus belle si elle portait son enfant. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il sourit d'une oreille à l'autre à cette idée.

« Pourquoi souris-tu ? » demande Haley quand elle le regarde.

« Je réfléchissais. Alors, tu es prête ? » questionne t-il en détachant sa ceinture de sécurité.

« C'est maintenant ou jamais. »

* * *

Nathan et Haley sont assis patiemment dans une salle d'examen en attendant qu'une infirmière vienne pour prendre du sang pour faire le test. Haley se sent extrêmement nerveuse pendant que Nathan est assis à côté d'elle entrain de se tourner les pouces ensemble.

La porte s'ouvre et l'infirmière entre avec un tas d'accessoires pour prendre le sang. Elle salue poliment le jeune couple et prépare le bras de Haley pour prélever le sang.

« Les résultats seront prêts d'ici une heure. Le médecin vous appellera pour vous tenir informés. » explique t-elle après avoir effectué la prise de sang. « Puis si vous êtes enceinte, vous devrez prendre un rendez-vous pour la première échographie. Bonne chance ! » leur sourit-elle en partant de la chambre.

« Une heure ? » demande Nathan. Il pensait avoir le résultat immédiatement.

« Je suis heureuse de leur avoir donné mon numéro de portable et pas celui de chez mes parents. J'imagine mon père. » déclare Haley en descendant de la table d'examen. « Allons manger quelque chose en attendant l'appel. »

Avant qu'elle n'ait une chance d'ouvrir la porte, Nathan l'attrape par le bras pour la faire tourner afin que son petit corps soit collé au sien. Elle lève ses yeux à la recherche de ceux bleu cobalt. Il se penche pour l'embrasser délicatement. Les mains de Haley remonte le long du polo de Nathan, sentant son torse musclé dessous, pour atteindre son visage alors qu'il approfondit le baiser. Haley saute en arrière d'un coup alors que la porte s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître l'infirmière.

« Je suis désolée, j'ai oublié des papiers. »

« C'est rien. On partait. » répond Haley en rougissement légèrement alors que Nathan exhibe un grand sourire.

* * *

« Alors tu ne penses vraiment pas que ce soit Justin ? » demande Nathan en prenant une autre bouchée de son cheeseburger.

« Pas vraiment. Tout ce que tu l'as vu faire peut avoir une autre explication. » répond Haley en regardant par la fenêtre. Ils sont assis dans un petit café de l'autre côté de la rue de la clinique en mangeant des cheeseburgers et des frites. Nathan vient de lui expliquer ce qu'il a vu alors qu'il pistait Justin.

« Et bien, comment expliques-tu les trois fois où il a observé ta maison ? » continue t-il déconcerté.

« Peut-être qu'il se demandait ce qu'il se passait parce que je n'étais pas au lycée. » propose Haley en levant un sourcil. « Ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'il m'aime bien et il a essayé de sortir avec moi toute l'année passée. »

« Oui, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne t'a pas appelé ou Brooke ? » demande Nathan perplexe. Haley est sur le point de lui répondre quand son portable sonne. Elle regarde pour voir l'appelant et reconnaît immédiatement le numéro de la clinique.

« C'est le docteur. » dit-elle à Nathan avant de répondre. « Allo... Oui, c'est moi. »

Nathan la fixe pour essayer de trouver une indication de ce qui est dit alors qu'elle parle au téléphone. C'est le moment de vérité.

« Oui je comprend... Encore merci... Au revoir. » finit Haley avant de fermer son portable, son visage ne montrant aucun signe. Puis elle rencontre finalement le regard impatient de Nathan et c'est à ce moment qu'il la voit. La peur. Ca lui dit tout ce dont il a besoin de savoir pour l'instant.

Avant qu'il n'ait une chance de dire quelque chose, Haley se lève et cours vers les toilettes en marmonnant quelque chose comme le fait qu'elle soit malade. Sa tête tombe en arrière en lâchant un long soupire inquiet alors qu'il se frotte le visage en fermant les yeux. _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? Comment va t-on le dire à mes parents ? Et à ses parents ? Est-ce que je serai encore vivant après ? Est-ce qu'on doit se marier ? Est-ce qu'elle me hait pour lui avoir fait ça ? Est-ce que c'est un garçon ou une fille ?_ Toutes ses questions arrivent en même temps ce qui commence à lui donner une migraine.

PAN

CLING

Nathan saute de sa chaise quand il entend le coup de feu et qu'il voit une vitre voler en éclat et des morceaux tombent de partout. Il se maudit lui-même. Il doit absolument se souvenir de toujours avoir son arme de service sur lui.

Les gens commencent à hurler et à courir partout en panique et il se rassoit pour regarder par la fenêtre maintenant brisée. Il se rallonge immédiatement quand il voit un homme, habillé comme lorsque Tim s'est fait tiré dessus, traverser la rue en direction du café.

_Ca ne peut pas arriver maintenant. Ce n'est donc pas Justin. Haley avait raison. Oh merde, Haley_ ! pense Nathan alors qu'il roule par terre avant de se lever et de courir aussi vite qu'il le peut vers l'arrière du café au moment où la porte des toilettes s'ouvre.

Haley se tient à la porte confuse et apeurée quand Nathan la repousse gentiment dans la petite pièce avant de verrouiller la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demande Haley sentant son estomac se retourné à nouveau alors qu'elle se sent à nouveau nauséeuse.

« Tu avais raison. Ce n'est pas Justin. » répond Nathan en marchant rapidement vers la fenêtre pour essayer de l'ouvrir avant de voir qu'elle est sécurisée par un loquet.

« Est-ce un coup de feu que je viens d'entendre ? » questionne Haley en commençant à paniquer.

« Ouai. Recule contre la porte. » continue t-il.

Haley sa plaque contre la porte alors que Nathan donne un coup de pied dans la fenêtre pour la briser facilement. Elle le voit dégager précipitamment les morceaux de glace qui sont encore accrochés au rebord de la fenêtre avant d'y passer la tête pour regarder des deux côtés.

« Viens, on sort par ici. » explique t-il en se retournant vers Haley. Elle se dirige vers la fenêtre et passe à travers elle prudemment pour finir dans une ruelle derrière le café. Nathan en fait de même avant de regarder Haley.

« Tu ne t'es pas coupée ? Est-ce que notre bébé va bien ? » demande t-il avant de la faire rire un peu quand il lève légèrement le top de Haley pour regarder à son estomac.

PAN

Ils sursautent tous les deux au bruit d'un autre coup de feu. Nathan regarde par la fenêtre pour voir que le tueur a cassé la serrure des toilettes. Il attrape rapidement le bras de Haley et part en courant.

Nathan regarde en arrière pour remarquer que le gars a passé la fenêtre et est maintenant entrain de les pourchasser. Ils courent en tournant dans une autre rue.

PAN

Haley hurle au son de ce tir qui touche le panneau de signalisation à côté de Nathan.

Nathan voit que des voitures garées dans la rue d'après, alors il accélère en tenant toujours le bras de Haley. Cette dernière est contente d'avoir opter pour des baskets plutôt que pour ses talons habituels. Elle serait définitivement morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Ils courent dans la rue et tourne sur la gauche pour rejoindre une rue qui ne contient que des magasins et des vieux appartements. Nathan les dirige dans l'immeuble le plus proche et se maudit quand il remarque que le tireur les a vus. Ils courent dans l'entrée, se maudissant à nouveau d'avoir choisi un immeuble de vieux appartements.

Il voit un ascenseur ouvert à l'autre bout du couloir. Il pousse Haley dedans avant d'appuyer sans cesse sur les boutons.

Nathan voit le tireur entrer de l'immeuble et les repérer alors qu'ils attendent dans l'ascenseur. Il lève son arme pour tirer au moment où les portes commencent à se fermer.

PAN

Il y a un bruit aigu quand la balle touche une des portes. Haley hurle alors que l'ascenseur commence à monter. Ils essayent tous les deux de reprendre leur respiration et de réduire leur rythme cardiaque.

« On doit... sortir de... cet ascenseur... On va... voir... à quel étage... il nous arrête. » halète Nathan entre ses respirations.

Haley craque et commence à pleurer quand la réalité de la situation l'atteint. Il y a un tireur fou qui essaie de les tuer et Nathan n'est pas armé.


	20. Chapitre 19 : la course poursuite

_Désolée du retard !!! Mais je suis en plein préparatif pour mon voyage aux USA...  
Merci à Gillia, Haluna et 191 pour les commentaires que vous me laissez... Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous suivez avec grand intérêt les fanfics que je traduis. Encore merci._

_Voilà la suite tant espérée !!!_

* * *

Chapitre 19 : la course poursuite

« Haley, ça va aller. Je vais faire en sorte que rien ne t'arrive. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin que tu sois forte pour moi. Ok ? » demande Nathan en lui levant doucement le menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

Haley se calme à ses mots et essuie ses larmes en respirant un grand coup. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

« On va chercher un téléphone. » dit Nathan alors qu'il appuie sur le bouton du dixième étage. Ils réalisent qu'ils ont tous les deux laisser leur téléphone avec leur manteau et le sac de Haley au café.

L'ascenseur s'arrête et les portes s'ouvrent lentement. Nathan sort sa tête pour s'assurer que le couloir est vide avant de sortir. Quand il regarde vers la droite, il voit une vieille femme ouvrir la porte de son appartement.

« Viens Hales. » Il attrape le bras de Haley et traverse le couloir en direction de la femme.

« Excusez-moi madame ? » appelle Nathan pour capter l'attention de la femme avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière sa porte.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » demande t-elle qui les regarde alors que des gouttes de sueurs coulent sur leur front.

« Oui vous pouvez. Pourrait-on utiliser votre téléphone ? » implore t-il.

La femme les regarde prudemment en passant de l'un à l'autre. « Je ne sais pas... »

« S'il vous plait, on est poursuivis... »

PAN

Haley et la femme hurle quand le malfrat apparaît des escaliers au bout du couloir et leur tire dessus, ne manquant Haley d'un cheveu. Nathan les pousse rapidement dans l'appartement avant de fermer et de verrouiller la porte.

« Vous devez partir... Il n'y a pas moyen que vous restiez ici... » dit la femme en essayant de passer Nathan et Haley pour ouvrir la porte. « SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

PAF

La femme tombe inanimée sur le sol alors que Haley se tient la main de douleur. Oui, Haley James vient d'assommer une vieille femme. Nathan regarde amusé Haley.

« Quoi ? » demande t-elle quand elle remarque le regard de Nathan.

« Rien. Tu sais à quel point je suis excité à cet instant ? » déclare t-il en souriant. « Ok, allons-y. » Il attrape la femme par les aisselles et la traîne jusqu'à sa chambre avec Haley à ses talons.

Il allonge la femme sur son lit et se dirige rapidement vers la porte en attrapant une commode pour la pousser contre la porte afin de la bloquer. Haley le surveille du coin opposé et jette un coup d'oeil à la femme et remarque qu'elle commence à bouger un peu.

PAN

Nathan et Haley sursaute quand ils entendent un autre coup de feu, puis la porte d'entrée se fait enfoncer à coup de pied. La vieille femme s'assoit quand elle entend le bruit et regarde autour d'elle avec confusion.

« Haley attrape le téléphone et appelle la police. » dit Nathan en pointant l'appareil qui est sur la table de nuit. Elle l'attrape rapidement et compose le numéro.

La vieille femme se lève et essaie d'attraper le téléphone. Haley se bat avec elle pour le récupérer.

« Lâche ça idiote ! » souffle Haley alors qu'elle tombe presque en arrière avant de retrouver son équilibre avec le téléphone dans la main. La femme se relève pour essayer de le récupérer à nouveau.

BAM

Cette fois, Haley a été rapide comme un chat et a frappé la tête de la femme avec le combiné pour l'assommer à nouveau. Puis elle porte l'appareil à son oreille pour parler au policier qui a répondu.

Avant que Nathan n'ait le temps de dire quelque chose, la porte est secouée et le tireur essaie de la casser à coup de pied. Il se retourne et pousse de tout son poids contre la commode. Haley le regarde en horreur alors qu'elle explique rapidement sa situation à l'officier aussi silencieusement que possible.

Nathan sent le meuble bouger sous les coups de pied de l'agresseur. C'est à ce moment que Nathan se rend compte que l'homme à l'extérieur n'a pas tiré depuis un moment.

_Il n'a plus de munitions ! Le jeu est enfin équitable..._

Nathan doit garder l'homme ici jusqu'à l'arrivée des policiers afin qu'ils puissent l'arrêter. Il se lève et regarde autour de lui à la recherche d'une arme. La seule chose qu'il trouve est une lampe.

Haley continue de parler au téléphone alors qu'elle voit Nathan tirer d'un coup sec pour arracher la lampe et se diriger vers la porte. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demande t-elle en plaçant sa main sur le combiné pour que le policier à l'autre bout du fil ne l'entende pas.

Nathan la regarde en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire comprendre de rester silencieuse.

Ils entendent un coup de pied plus violent et la commode se renverse alors que la porte s'ouvre violement.

La porte empêche Haley de voir le gars. Nathan saute derrière la porte prêt à frapper.

Cependant, personne n'entre. Tout ce qu'il peut voir est un couloir vide. Il jette un oeil à Haley avant de lever ses épaules puis de reporter son attention au couloir. Puis il entend la porte de l'appartement claquer.

« Reste-là Hales. Je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe. » explique t-il en sortant doucement de la pièce tout en ignorant les supplications de Haley qui lui demande de rester.

Nathan traverse le hall et arrive dans la cuisine/salle à manger. Il entend un petit craquement sur le sol et se retourne pour regarder.

BAM

Il prend un coup dans le dos qui l'envoie sur les genoux qui lui fait lâcher la lampe dans le même temps. Il sent immédiatement la douleur à l'omoplate, ce qui ne fait que l'énerver encore plus.

Nathan passe une nouvelle fois en mode James Bond et fait une roulade rapide alors que le gars essaye de frapper avec ce qu'il a et il touche le sol dans un lourd bruit.

Nathan saute en l'air et voit que l'agresseur tient une batte de baseball.

Le gars attaque Nathan a nouveau, mais cette fois il est prêt : il attrape la batte et avec sa main libre il frappe la mâchoire du malfrat à travers le masque qu'il porte.

Le rôdeur recule en tenant toujours la batte, et se cogne contre une chaise qui est derrière lui. Il tombe en entraînant Nathan dans sa chute.

Nathan attrape la batte avec les deux mains et repousse le gars en le tapant dans le cou.

Le gars lève son genou pour lui donner un coup à l'entrejambe provoquant un redoublement de la douleur dont le malfrat profite pour se relever. Nathan le voit du coin de l'oeil mais ne peut le retenir alors qu'il lui donne un coup dans les côtes.

Nathan tombe sur le dos avec un gémissement de douleur.

Au moment où le gars se baisse pour ramasser la batte, Nathan glisse sa jambe sous celle du malfrat et le fait tomber à la renverse. En tombant, la tête du rôdeur heurte violemment la table, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

Nathan se relève et, juste pour laisser exploser sa colère et sa douleur, il frappe le gars dans les côtes.

Haley se tient dans le couloir, le combiné de téléphone toujours collé à son oreille alors qu'elle regarde le combat. Elle voit que l'agresseur est inconscient alors elle marche jusqu'à Nathan et lui secoue son bras.

Nathan tressailli à son contact puis se tourne pour rencontrer son visage plein de larmes. Il soupire de soulagement que tout soit fini et la prend dans ses bras, la tenant comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

* * *

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvre en fracas alors que les policiers entrent. Nathan et Haley se lève de la table alors que le détective vient leur parler.

« Je suis le détective Bailey. » se présente un vieil homme en tendant la main à Nathan puis à Haley. « Alors que c'est-il passé ici ? »

« Pouvez-vous appeler le FBI ? Ils recherchent cet individu depuis un mois. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il nous attaque. » explique Nathan en posant son bras autour des épaules de Haley.

« Je pense qu'ils sont déjà en route. Est-ce que l'un de vous deux connaît cet homme ? » demande le détective en pointant le rôdeur allongé sur le sol toujours inconscient. Un des autres policiers lui enlève le masque pour enfin révéler son visage.

Haley regarde l'homme avec confusion. Elle ne l'a jamais vu de sa vie. Il doit être âgé d'une trentaine d'années. Elle regarde Nathan qui semble aussi confus qu'elle.

« Non monsieur. Je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie. » déclare Nathan alors que Haley secoue la tête pour signifier son agrément.

« Et bien, nous allons l'embarquer et voir ce que l'on peut en tirer. » dit le détective alors qu'un autre agent menotte le malfrat.

Haley les regarde alors qu'ils l'arrêtent. Elle sait qu'elle devrait être heureuse que tout soit fini. Mais elle a ce sentiment au plus profond de son estomac que tout est loin d'être fini.


	21. Chapitre 20 : la fin du cauchemar

_Haluna, j'attend la fanfic avec impatience. N'ublie pas de me préciser le nom de la personne qui l'a écrite ainsi que l'adresse du site où tu l'as trouvée.  
__Si vous voulez que je vous traduise une fanfic en anglais, n'hésitez pas. Dites-le moi et je verrai ce que je peux faire !!!_

_Sinon, voilà un nouveau chapitre. Comme d'hab, j'attend vos commentaires !!!_

* * *

Chapitre 20 : la fin du cauchemar ...

Le FBI arrive dans le petit appartement. Le lieutenant est maintenant entrain de prendre le témoignage de Haley alors que Nathan se trouve avec quelques-uns des détectives qu'il connaît.

Elle essaye de se concentrer sur ce que le lieutenant lui demande, mais elle est prise de malaise. Tout le monde bouge autour d'elle. Haley porte sa main vers son front pour réaliser qu'elle commence à suer.

Le lieutenant la regarde et remarque à quel point son visage est pâle. « Ca ne va pas mademoiselle ? »

« Non... Je... heu... J'ai... Besoin de m'asseoir. » balbutie Haley en essayant de se concentrer sur un point fixe.

Nathan est entrain de parler avec Marvin McFadden, un ami du lycée qui est maintenant dans la police criminelle, et il jette un coup d'oeil à Haley. Il la voit s'accrocher au lieutenant alors qu'il la guide vers une chaise.

« Excuse-moi. » dit Nathan à son ami avant de se précipiter vers sa petite amie. Quand il arrive à sa hauteur, il voit à quel point elle ressemble à un fantôme. « Hales, ça va ? » demande t-il en s'agenouillant devant elle.

Haley se sent un peu mieux maintenant qu'elle est assise, mais ce n'est pas encore ça. « Je pense que je vais être malade. » dit-elle simplement en sentant son estomac se soulever.

Nathan réagit immédiatement et attrape une poubelle qui se trouve à côté d'eux pour la mettre devant elle. Haley commence immédiatement à vomir dedans alors que Nathan lui tient les cheveux. Il commence à s'inquiéter pour elle. Et pour leur futur enfant.

Le lieutenant marmonne quelque chose comme quoi il allait revenir alors qu'il semble être malade à son tour. Nathan regarde autour pour s'assurer que personne ne les entende.

« Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? » demande t-il après que Haley est finie de vomir. Elle le regarde et voit le visage inquiet. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire au fait que Nathan se fasse du soucis pour elle.

« Ca ira. C'est juste un symptôme banal de tu sais quoi... » rassure t-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre plat. Nathan baisse les yeux pour regarder la main de Haley et sourit. Il veut tellement sentir son ventre aussi. Juste pour voir s'il peut le sentir aussi. Il ne le fait cependant pas au cas où quelqu'un regarderai.

« Alors le docteur te l'a confirmé ? » demande t-il anxieusement même s'il connaît déjà la réponse. Elle lui donne un regard chagriné avant de le détourner alors que les larmes commencent à apparaître dans ses yeux marron. Après tout cet incident, elle a oublié qu'ils étaient à la clinique. Jusqu'à maintenant. C'est comme si un mur s'effondrait sur elle.

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle James. » intervient le lieutenant en marchant vers elle. « Avez-vous appelé vos parents ? »

Haley se maudit. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à mes parents ? _Je suis supposée faire les magasins avec Brooke. Et là, je suis avec Nathan dans un espèce d'appartement étrange entrain de parler au FBI de la situation folle dans laquelle je suis. Pense, Haley, pense._ Nathan le regarde alors que Haley se bat avec elle-même.

« Heu... Ouai, elle les a appelé il y a quelques minutes. » déclare Nathan pour elle. Le lieutenant agrée et s'en va.

« Merci. » dit Haley en se tournant vers Nathan. « J'ai besoin de les appeler, et Brooke. »

« Oui. Peut-être devrait-on réfléchir à une histoire qui tienne la route avant. » répond Nathan en la regardant épuisé.

* * *

Lydia et Jimmy entre à l'agence du FBI peu de temps après avoir reçu l'appel de leur fille qui leur expliquait ce qu'il c'était passé. Ils sont tous les deux mort de peur. Puis Lydia repère Haley qui rigole à quelque chose qu'un garçon vient de lui dire. Elle sent une vague de soulagement l'envahir à la vision du sourire de sa fille.

Haley voit ses parents du coin de l'oeil et s'excuse auprès de Marvin. Elle rejoint sa mère en deux pas avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« J'étais tellement inquiète. » déclare Lydia au bord des larmes. Haley a l'impression que sa vie part de son corps. D'une part parce que sa mère la sert vraiment fort, et d'autre part, parce qu'elle lui ment.

« Maman... Je ne peux pas respirer. » dit Haley en riant un peu. Lydia lâche son étreinte en souriant. Elle lui caresse ensuite la joue.

« Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ailles bien. Maintenant, où est Nathan que je puisse le prendre dans mes bras ? » demande Lydia en regardant autour d'elle. Elle le repère alors qu'il est entrain de parler avec des gens et elle se dirige vers lui.

Haley regarde sa mère en souriant avant de se tourner vers son père.

« Merci seigneur. Tout est enfin fini. » se ravie Jimmy alors qu'il prend Haley dans ses bras. Haley baisse les yeux. Elle a toujours l'impression que ce n'est pas fini. Pas encore. Ils rejoignent ensuite Nathan et Lydia.

Alors qu'ils se dirigent vers eux, Haley voit le lieutenant, dans son bureau, s'énerver au téléphone. Il ferme ensuite son portable et le jette sur le bureau. Il sort et se dirige vers Haley et ses parents.

Jimmy le regarde et lui sourit. « Keith ! Vous l'avez finalement attrapé ! »

Le lieutenant fixe Jimmy avec des yeux vaincus. Lydia le remarque et ne peut s'empêcher de demander ce qu'il ne va pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? »

Haley regarde Nathan qui attend anxieusement la réponse de l'homme.

« Le véhicule qui escortait notre homme au poste de police a été attaqué. Des gens sont rentrés dans le véhicule avec une voiture bélier et ils ont tué nos deux détectives et notre homme. » explique Keith.

Tout le monde reste sans voix.

« Il n'y aurait pas de témoin. » ajoute Keith.

« Alors vous êtes sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un dehors qui tire les ficelles. Quelqu'un avec beaucoup de pouvoir et d'argent. » clarifie Nathan après avoir digéré l'information. « Et que ce n'est pas fini. »

« Oui. » répond Keith. « Jimmy, je commence à croire que votre première théorie était la bonne. »

Nathan se tourne vers Jimmy. « Vous pensez toujours que c'est l'homme que vous êtes sur le point de mettre en prison ? Carlos Lehder ? »

Haley reste là confuse. _Pourquoi est-ce que l'homme que mon père veut envoyer en prison essaye de me tuer ?_

« Je n'ai jamais arrêté de le suspecter. » admet Jimmy.

« Vous pensez qu'il essaie de vous avoir par le biais de Haley ? » demande Nathan au moment où Haley allait demander pourquoi il serait après elle.

Puis Keith répond avant que Jimmy le puisse. « Je pense que Carlos fait tout pour que Jimmy se retire de l'affaire car il sait que tant que Jimmy sera là, il n'aura aucune chance de s'en sortir. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'en prendrait à votre fille et non à vous. »

« J'ai reçu des lettres anonymes de menace. » précise Jimmy précautionneusement. C'est une chose qu'il n'a jamais dit ni à Lydia, ni à Keith.

« Jimmy Samuel James ! » déclare Lydia en le regardant méchamment. Tout le monde regarde amusé Jimmy alors qu'il semble embarrassé. « Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ? »

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Je vais bien. Je peux m'occuper de moi-même. » explique Jimmy.

« Jimmy, vous allez devoir m'apporter ces lettre pour analyses. » précise Keith.

« J'ai eu des lettres aussi. » parle pour la première fois depuis longtemps Haley. C'est à son tour d'être réprimandée par sa mère.

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit chérie ? » demande avec inquiétude Lydia. « C'est très bête de ta part de cacher des choses comme cela ! »

« Je sais maman. Je ne voulais pas m'en soucier. » répond Haley avant de regarder Keith. « Et je suis désolée mais je les ai jetées. »

« Et bien vous allez devoir essayer de vous souvenir de ce qui était écrit. » dit Keith avec compréhension.

Haley agrée en secouant sa tête avant de regarder le sol se sentant mal de ne pas avoir parler de ces lettres plus tôt. Puis un flash apparaît dans son esprit et elle lève le regard. « Attendez. Comment les gars qui m'ont kidnappée le mois passé connaissent Nathan ? Souvenez-vous, je vous avais dit qu'ils étaient partis car quelqu'un avait appelé pour leur dire que Nathan arrivait. » déclare t-elle fièrement.

Tout le monde réfléchit en silence à sa déclaration.

* * *

Nathan et Haley entrent dans le salon de cette dernière alors que ses parents parlent dans la cuisine.

« J'espère que toute cette folie va vite s'arrêter. » s'exaspère Haley en s'allongeant sur le canapé.

Nathan la regarde en s'asseyant et se sent mentalement fatigué. Toute la journée il a essayé de trouver des suspects. Il a trouvé quelques possibilités de personnes, mais aucun vrai mobile ne lui vient à l'esprit.

« Je connais une bonne chose qui est sorti de toute cette histoire. » dit-il en se tournant pour regarder Haley en souriant.

Elle le fixe avec confusion. « Quoi ? »

« Je suis tombé amoureux. » répond-il avec une voix douce alors que ses yeux deviennent bleu foncé.

Haley sourit avant de s'asseoir pour l'embrasser.

« Haley on a besoin de te parler. » déclare Jimmy en entrant dans le salon au moment où Haley commence à s'éloigner des lèvres de Nathan. Jimmy voit Nathan et sourit. « Toi aussi Nathan. »

Nathan lui sourit en retour, heureux que Jimmy soit finalement capable de lui pardonner.

Ils se lèvent tous les deux du canapé et suivent Jimmy dans la cuisine où Lydia est assise au bar.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ? » demande Haley en s'asseyant près de sa mère. Nathan se tient de l'autre côté avec Jimmy.

« Et bien, on débattais sur le fait de te renvoyer ou non chez Karen. » commence Jimmy et Haley est sur le point de protester quand il la coupe. « Cependant, nous avons décidé de te trouver un nouveau garde du corps. » Haley lève ses épaules en défaite. _Au moins, je serai à la maison près de Nathan._

« Mais ton père et moi n'avons confiance qu'en un seul garde du corps. » ajoute Lydia en jetant un oeil vers Nathan.

Haley se requinque à la révélation de sa mère. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Seulement si Nathan est d'accord. » répond Jimmy en regardant un Nathan stupéfiait.

« Je ne voudrais pas que cela soit autrement. » dit Nathan en serrant la main à Jimmy.


	22. Chapitre 21 : un nouveau départ

_Nouveau chapitre...  
J'attend vos commentaires pour mettre en ligne le prochain !!!_

* * *

Chapitre 21 : un nouveau départ 

Haley se réveille pleine d'énergie le lendemain matin. Elle n'a pas eu les nausées matinales qui lui donnent envie de rester au lit toute la journée. Ce matin, elle a envie de prendre un grand petit-déjeuner et de sortir pour voir le monde. Elle a le sentiment que le fait que Nathan soit de l'autre côté du couloir ne soit pas étranger à son regain d'adrénaline. Et elle ne peut empêcher le grand sourire qui traverse son visage alors qu'elle pense à lui. Il est, à nouveau, officiellement son garde du corps. Enfin pas officiellement. Pas encore. Il doit passer à l'agence avant.

Haley se dirige vers le rez-de-chaussée après avoir enfilé sa robe de chambre en laine rose. Elle trouve ses parents entrain de manger leur petit-déjeuner dans la salle à manger.

« As-tu bien dormi cette nuit ma chérie ? » demande Lydia à sa fille alors qu'elle les rejoint à table. Lydia était inquiète qu'elle ne dorme pas bien à cause de tout se stress. Elle a remarqué que depuis son retour de chez Karen, elle n'a pas été elle-même.

« En fait oui. J'ai super bien dormi. » répond Haley avec entrain.

« Bien. Maintenant mange quelques pancakes. J'ai demandé au chef de te faire tes préférés. » sourit Lydia en tendant à Haley un tas de pancakes frais.

« Oh... Copeaux de chocolat avec de la crème fouetté ! Merci maman. » remercie Haley en déversant du sirop dans son assiette. Elle a presque envie de gémir quand elle sent la bonne odeur de ces pancakes. Elle ne souvient pas en avoir sentis d'aussi bon.

Jimmy pose le journal qu'il lisait et se lève de table. « Et bien, je vais au travail. A ce soir. » déclare t-il en embrassant le front de sa fille. Puis il embrasse sa femme sur les lèvres avant de partir de la maison.

« Je vais dans mon bureau. J'ai commencé à lire un livre. Il est très prenant. » dit Lydia en se levant de table à son tour. « Tu sais où je suis si tu as besoin de moi. »

Haley sourit à sa mère et lui fait signe de la tête car sa bouche est pleine de nourriture. Lydia retourne le sourire et se dirige vers son bureau.

Haley continue à manger ses pancakes quand Nathan entre dans la pièce en étirant ses bras devant lui. Il regarde Haley, qui à son dos tourné vers lui, et un grand sourire brise son visage. Il marche derrière elle et se baisse pour placer de légers baisers dans le creux de son cou.

Haley saute de peur à ce contact inattendu. Puis elle reconnaît tout de suite les lèvres de son petit ami et elle incline la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès alors que ses yeux se ferment d'extase. Nathan s'en va pour s'asseoir à sa gauche. Il doit contrôler ses hormones avant qu'il ne la prenne tout de suite sur la table.

« Alors, je suppose que tu te sens mieux. » déclare Nathan en attrapant une cuillère pour aider Haley à manger son assiette.

« Beaucoup mieux. » répond Haley en l'observant. Il porte un pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt blanc. Ses cheveux sont tout en désordre de son sommeil et il ne peut pas paraître plus beau pour elle. Elle le regarde alors qu'il prend une autre bouchée de ses pancakes avant qu'elle ne saute à cheval sur ses genoux.

Nathan est pris par surprise quand Haley lui monte dessus. Il la regarde dans les yeux et voit le désir qu'elle détient pour lui. Son souffle est bloqué dans sa gorge alors qu'il se perd dans l'intense regard de Haley. Puis les lèvres de cette dernière atterrissent sur celle de Nathan alors que tout ce qui se trouve autour d'eux disparaît. Les laissant juste savourer ce moment.

* * *

Après un câlin très poussé ce matin, Nathan et Haley ont tous les deux pris une douche. Nathan attend en regardant un match de football en bas alors que Haley se prépare. 

Ils ont décidé de rendre visite à Tim qui a été relâché de l'hôpital deux jours plus tôt. Haley veut le remercier pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour eux. Et Nathan ne l'a pas vu depuis que Haley est rentrée à la maison.

Haley entre dans la pièce en portant un jeans denim et un haut qui se ferme par une fermeture éclair avec une capuche. Elle a les cheveux attachés en un chignon haut et un maquillage léger.

Nathan la regarde quand il l'entend entrer. Il ne peut empêcher le sourire qui apparaît sur ses lèvres alors qu'il la regarde de haut en bas. « Tu es prête ? » demande t-il alors qu'elle attrape sa veste et son sac.

« Ouai. Je viens de dire à ma mère où on allait. » répond Haley alors que Nathan prend sa propre veste. « J'ai décidé de porter mes baskets, juste au cas où on doivent encore courir. » blague t-elle avec un sourire inquiet.

Nathan ne peut s'empêcher de glousser. « Il n'y aucune raison de courir à nouveau. J'ai mon arme avec moi maintenant. » la rassure t-il.

« C'est bon à savoir. Allez viens GDC, allons voir Timmy ! » dit-elle en se ragaillardissant.

« GDC ? » demande Nathan en levant un sourcil. Haley le regarde comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

« Garde Du Corps. Mec ! » répond-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus logique au monde. Nathan lui sourit.

« Tu as traîné avec Brooke trop longtemps. » sourit-il en secouant sa tête d'incrédulité.

« En parlant de B. Davis. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis un moment. Je devrai l'appeler. » déclare Haley qui sort son portable en suivant Nathan jusqu'à sa voiture alors qu'il glousse à nouveau.

* * *

Ils arrivent à la maison de Tim et ils frappent à la porte avant d'attendre qu'il réponde. Après un moment, Nathan frappe un nouveau, plus fort cette fois. 

« MERDE ! CA VA, J'ARRIVE ! » entendent-ils hurler Tim alors qu'il déverrouille la porte. Quand il ouvre finalement, il tombe nez à nez avec Nathan et Haley qui se tiennent là avec un visage amusé. Tim se tient sur ses béquilles en les regardant confus avant qu'il ne s'excite. « Je ne savais pas que vous alliez venir ! »

« Je sais. Je voulais te faire la surprise mec ! » répond Nathan en souriant.

« Carrément ! » dit Tim clairement heureux.

Nathan se sent vraiment heureux que son ami soit finalement comme avant. A l'hôpital, il semblait si mal au sujet de tout l'incident. Comme s'il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir fait assez bien son boulot.

« Entrez et faites comme chez vous. » dit-il en ouvrant la porte en grand pour qu'ils entrent.

Nathan et Haley entrent dans la maison et suivent Tim dans son salon pour s'y asseoir. Haley regarde autour d'elle et remarque qu'il doit vivre seul. C'est totalement une garçonnière. Avec des photos de sport ci et là. Une télévision grand écran avec plein de consoles différentes, un jeu de golf apparaît sur l'écran plat.

« Comment vas-tu mec ? Je sais que je ne suis pas venu depuis quelques jours. On a eu quelques problèmes hier. » demande Nathan en s'asseyant, les coudes sur ses genoux.

« Assez bien. J'ai joué à la PS3. Et ouai, j'ai entendu parler de toute cette histoire d'affrontement que vous avez eu. » dit Tim en posant sa jambe droite blessée sur un coussin.

« As-tu entendu que le mec c'est fait tué alors qu'on l'emmenait au commissariat ? Avec les deux détectives qui l'escortaient. » ajoute Nathan en devinant qu'il ne le savait pas d'après la surprise sur son visage.

« Pas possible ?! Alors il n'était vraiment qu'un tuer à gages ? » Tim devient perplexe.

« Je le pense. » répond Nathan en regardant ses mains. Haley s'assoit et remarque le faible malaise de Tim au sujet de cette conversation.

« Alors Tim... Vis-tu seul ? » demande Haley pour changer de sujet.

« Et bien en quelque sorte. C'est juste moi et Howard. » dit Tim alors que Haley est confuse.

« Qui est Howard ? »

« Oh, je ne t'ai jamais parlé de lui ? » Tim se gratte la tête et Haley secoue la tête alors qu'elle attend la réponse. « Howard est mon canard domestique. »

_Est-ce qu'il vient juste de dire canard domestique ?_ pense t-elle. _Durant ces deux semaines où il était mon garde du corps, il n'a jamais mentionner avoir un animal. Et encore moins un canard._

Tim et Nathan gloussent tous les deux à son expression.

« Tu as un canard domestique ? » demande t'elle stupéfaite en levant un sourcil.

« Ouai, je l'ai eu l'année passée. Tu veux le voir ? » répond Tim et Haley se retourne vers Nathan pour trouver un signe de blague.

Nathan lève juste ses épaules. C'est à ce moment que Haley remarque les visages très amusés que partagent les deux garçons.

« Vous mentez ! » s'exclame Haley alors que les deux commencent à rire.

« Haley, tu es trop crédule. » glousse Tim.

Nathan la regarde et glousse à nouveau. Haley roule des yeux en riant.

« Et dire que tu te moques de Brooke et moi... »

* * *

Nathan et Haley partent de chez Tim après avoir passé plusieurs heures à parler et rire de tout et de rien. Ils se sont bien amusés en oubliant tous leurs problèmes. C'est quelque chose qu'ils avaient tous les trois besoin. Pour différentes raisons. 

Ils sont maintenant au manoir des Scott afin que Nathan puisse prendre le nécessaire pour vivre chez Haley. Elle remarque la voiture de Jake. Elle n'a vraiment pas envie de le voir. Elle est toujours énervée contre lui du fait qu'il ait tout révélé à son père concernant sa liaison avec Nathan. Quelque chose qui ne le regarde même pas.

Haley suit Nathan à l'intérieur, puis il s'arrête et se retourne vers elle. « Tu as faim ? Il faut que tu manges beaucoup. Allons voir ce qui a été préparé pour le déjeuner. » déclare t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine en n'attendant même pas sa réponse.

Haley entend des rires qui proviennent de la cuisine et elle voit Jake et une fille qu'elle ne connaît pas assise au bar. Ils regardent Nathan et Haley entrer.

Il y a un étrange silence alors que Nathan et Jake se regardent méchamment. La fille que Haley reconnaît maintenant comme étant une lycéenne dans son école ne se rend pas du tout compte de la tension qui règne dans la pièce. Nathan se déplace vers le long comptoir en s'éloignant de Jake et de son amie pour faire des sandwichs.

Haley sent son sang bouillir de rage. Elle veut frapper Jake comme elle l'a fait la veille avec la femme. Nathan lui a expliqué qu'il avait inventé cette histoire de photos et qu'il avait écouté la conversation entre elle et Brooke. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se décide à dire quelque chose.

« Quoi de neuf balance ? » dit Haley à Jake en ne montrant aucune émotion alors qu'elle se place directement devant eux de l'autre côté du comptoir.

Jake regarde Haley en rétrécissant ses yeux. « Ca m'a échappé. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. » déclare Jake entre ses dents avant de se retourner vers son amie.

« Oui, bien sûr. » claque Haley alors que Jake se retourne à nouveau. La fille regarde Haley avec ennuis. « Je pensais que tu étais mon ami Jake. Pourquoi voudrais-tu dire ça à mon père ? » demande Haley en colère. Nathan se retourne et prend appuie sur le comptoir en se plaçant derrière Haley avant de mordre dans son sandwich au jambon.

« Il a dit que ça lui avait échappé. » murmure la fille légèrement irritée.

Haley dresse sa tête en étonnement. _Elle a de l'audace. Et mais, elle me ressemble drôlement. C'est presque mon clone. Tout est pareil mis à part les yeux et la bouche._

« Excuse-moi, mais je ne t'ai pas sonnée. » grogne Haley avec un regard menaçant. Elle n'est pas d'humeur à jouer avec une fille qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. La fille roule des yeux et regarde ailleurs.

« Allons-y Callie. » dit Jake en se dirigeant vers la porte qui se trouve derrière son amie. Ils s'arrêtent à la porte et Jake se retourne vers Haley. « Dis donc Haley. Tu as grossi, non ? » demande Jake en levant son sourcil avant de jeter un regard vers Nathan.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » claque Haley en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« C'est à toi de me le dire. » déclare sournoisement Jake avant de sortir de la pièce.

Haley jette un coup d'oeil vers Nathan qui semble intrigué. Puis Callie revient à la porte.

« Peut-être que si tu n'étais pas une telle salope, ton papounet ne serait pas si enragé. » dit Callie en secouant sa tête comme un enfant.

Haley part pour lui sauter dessus alors que Callie se précipite hors de la maison pour rejoindre Jake. Nathan attrape Haley par la taille avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre la fille.

« Haley, oublie cette garce. Elle est juste jalouse. » explique Nathan en la collant contre lui.

« Attend que je la voie au lycée. Elle va le regretter. » déclare fermement Haley. Nathan la regarde et soupire.

« Tu dois être plus prudente maintenant Hales. Tu pourrai blessé le... bébé. » dit Nathan en murmurant le dernier mot ce qui fait sourire Haley.

_Attend. Ce que viens de dire Jake._ Nathan remarque le changement d'expression de Haley et sait exactement ce à quoi elle pense.

_Est-ce que Jake est au courant de la grossesse ?_


	23. Chapitre 22 : l’arrivée de Peyton

_Je n'arrivais pas à enregistrer le chapitre sur fanfiction... désolée.  
Voici le chapitre 22, et pour avoir la suite, je veux des commentaires...  
PS : La fanfic est composé de 25 chapitre, donc, il n'en reste plus que 3 après celui-là...  
PPS : J'attend toujours le nom de la fanfic que tu veux que je te traduise Haluna !!! Je pourrai m'y mettre dès que j'ai finie celle-là... Et si d'autres personnes souhaitant que j'en traduise une, dite-le moi !!!_

* * *

Chapitre 22 : l'arrivée de Peyton 

On est maintenant samedi et Haley est entrain de déjeuner. Depuis qu'elle a été au manoir des Scott il y a quelques jours, elle a beaucoup pensé. Principalement au commentaire de Jake concernant le fait qu'elle est pris du poids. _Qu'est-ce qu'il veut bien dire par ça ? Il n'y aucun moyen qu'il sache que je suis enceinte, non ?_ Son esprit est en conduite automatique. Elle a demandé à Nathan ce qu'il en pensait et pour lui c'est parce que Jake est encore jaloux. Haley fait de son mieux pour y croire. Mais elle se souvient de la façon dont il l'a regardé quand il lui a dit ça. C'est un regard 'je sais quelque chose'.

Haley est sortie de ses pensées quand Nathan et son père entrent dans la salle à manger en rigolant. Cette vision lui donne le sourire. Il lui donne de l'espoir dans plus d'un sens.

« Hey ma chérie ! Quand est-ce que Peyton arrive ? » demande Jimmy en se tenant à l'embrasure de la porte avec Nathan. Qui semble tellement sexy en ce moment. Tout transpirant d'avoir joué au basket-ball avec son père. Elle peut voir la sueur glisser le long de son cou jusqu'à son t-shirt. « Haley ? »

Haley secoue la tête et essaye de masquer son rougissement en la baissant dans son assiette. « Oh... hum... elle sera là vers 14h. » répond-elle en prenant des frites dans son assiette. Cheeseburger gars et frites sont son nouveau besoin maladif. Elle peut dire qu'elle a déjà pris du poids depuis que son appétit est revenu.

« Ok, je ne serai probablement pas là. Je dois aller faire quelques courses après m'être lavé. Ta mère devrait être revenue d'ici là. » explique Jimmy en regardant l'assiette de sa fille. Il ne reste plus rien. Il a remarqué qu'elle a un grand appétit en ce moment. Il suppose qu'elle récupère des dernières semaines où elle ne mangeait quasiment rien.

« D'accord papa. J'ai d'autres amis qui doivent me visiter. » dit Haley en regardant son père après qu'elle est fini de rougir. Elle jette un coup d'oeil rapide à Nathan pour voir qu'il semble embarrassé.

« C'est bien chérie. Et bien, je dois y aller. Je reviendrai pour le dîner. » dit Jimmy avant d'embrasser Haley sur le front. Elle lui donne un petit sourire alors qu'il sort de la pièce.

Nathan se dirige doucement vers Haley en souriant. « Comment oses-tu avoir des pensées sexuelles avec moi devant ton père ? » glousse t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Haley se retourne pour le regarder en souriant sournoisement. « C'était si évident ? »

Nathan lève un sourcil. « Hales, allons. Tu faisais pratiquement l'amour avec moi devant ses yeux. Alors si tu veux que je continue à être ton 'GDC' » dit-il en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts. « Tu ferais mieux de ne pas faire ça devant lui. »

Haley rie à son geste pour son nouveau surnom. « Et bien, blâme mes hormones. Je pense que tu viens juste de devenir mon nouveau besoin maladif. » séduit Haley en s'approchant de lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : « Je n'en ai simplement jamais assez. » Nathan sent immédiatement son entrejambe se durcir. Il aime définitivement cette histoire de grossesse. Même s'il ne sait pas combien de temps il pourra tenir. Haley est soudainement devenue une nymphomane !

« Oh, tu pourra te rassasier quand ton père sera parti. » répond Nathan avec une voix grave et guttural ce qui envoie des fourmillements tout le long de la colonne de Haley. Avant qu'il ne le sache, elle presse ses lèvres sur les siennes furieusement comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'être excité par sa soudaine agressivité. C'est ce qu'il se passe depuis quelques jours. Sortie de nul part, quand il est entrain de regarder la télévision ou de manger par exemple, elle l'attaque. En voulant faire l'amour sur place et tout de suite.

Haley s'en va et se lève de son siège en laissant Nathan toujours assis avec son érection. « Je t'attendrai à l'étage dans ces habits que tu n'as pas eu le temps de m'enlever. Rejoins-moi dès que mon père est parti. » déclare t-elle en partant doucement de la pièce. Nathan se sent durcir encore plus si c'est possible. De juste l'imaginer dans cet ensemble le fait presque jouir. Qui s'en fait si Jimmy va le tuer quand il va apprendre qu'elle est enceinte ? La seule chose qui intéresse Nathan pour l'instant est qu'il en apprécie chaque minute.

* * *

Nathan dit au revoir à Jimmy et le regarde sortir de l'allée. Il se retourne et se précipite avidement à l'étage. Quand il entre dans la chambre de Haley, il l'a trouve endormie dans son lit alors qu'elle porte un ensemble de lingerie rose très sexy. Il jette un oeil vers l'horloge et voit qu'il est 13h00. Puis il soupire et s'approche du lit en regardant le petit corps endormi. Il glousse à lui-même quand il remarque qu'elle essayait de s'allonger dans une position sexy quand elle s'est endormie. Il attrape la couette qui est pliée au pied du lit et la couvre. Il se retourne et se dirige vers le rez-de-chaussée. 

Nathan s'assoit sur le canapé et allume la télévision pour trouver le film 'The bodyguard' avec Kevin Costner et Whitney Houston. Si ce n'est pas ironique ça ! Alors il reste là et ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder. C'est presque la fin du film quand il entend la sonnette retentir. Il soupire alors qu'il se lève pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Quand il l'ouvre, il trouve une grande maigre blonde et frisée jeune fille qui se tient là avec un sac pour la nuit sur son épaule.

« Salut, tu dois être Peyton, non ? Je suis Nat... »

« Je sais qui tu es. Haley m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. » le coupe Peyton en lui souriant.

« Oh oui. Et bien entre. Elle est endormie à l'étage. Je vais aller la réveiller. » dit Nathan en fermant la porte derrière Peyton.

« Laisse-moi y aller. Je veux lui faire la surprise ! » s'excite t-elle en jetant son sac avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

« Non ! » stoppe rapidement Nathan en se rappelant ce qu'elle porte. Peyton le regarde confuse. « Je veux dire, je vais y aller car elle n'est pas vraiment habillée. »

Peyton semble encore plus confuse avant de comprendre ce qu'il veut dire. « Oh... hum... ouai, vas-y devant. » sourit-elle.

Nathan passe devant elle et monte les escaliers en direction de la chambre de Haley pour la trouver dans la même position qu'elle était plus tôt. Il se baisse et l'embrasse sur le front ce qui la fait s'étirer légèrement dans son sommeil. « Hales... Hales... réveille-toi bébé. Peyton est là. » dit doucement Nathan en la câlinant. Elle ouvre les yeux doucement et voit Nathan planant sur elle. Elle lui sourit l'air penaud.

« Hey. Je suis désolée de m'être endormie. » déclare t-elle en baillant avant d'étirer ses bras devant elle et de les placer autour du cou de son petit ami.

« C'est bon. Maintenant lève-toi et habille-toi, Peyton est en bas. » dit Nathan en l'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres avant de se lever. Haley gémit de ne pas avoir eu la chance d'approfondir le baiser.

« Attend, Peyton est déjà là ? » questionne t-elle alors qu'elle enregistre ce qu'il vient de dire et qu'elle regarde l'heure. Il est 13h45. Elle saute du lit toute excitée et coure à son placard. Nathan la regarde amusé par ses actions.

* * *

Haley s'habille et descend au rez-de-chaussée en moins de cinq minutes. Elle voit Peyton assise dans le salon entrain de regarder la télévision. Peyton entend Haley et Nathan entrer dans la pièce et elle se lève. 

« C'est marrant que tu regardes 'The Bodyguard'. Vu que tu es un garde du corps et tout. » déclare Peyton en gloussant à Nathan.

Haley se tourne pour regarder amusée Nathan qui se tient derrière elle. Puis sorti de nul part, elle commence à chanter la chanson du film. « And I... will always love you... ».

Nathan la regarde surprise. C'est la première fois qu'il l'entend chanter. Il sait qu'elle aime chanter, mais qu'elle ne le fait jamais en public. Il ne sait pas pourquoi car elle a vraiment du talent. Il pense qu'elle est même assez douée pour être une chanteuse professionnelle.

Peyton bloque encore plus étonnée que Nathan. Elle n'avait pas idée que Haley pouvais chanter comme ça. « Haley ! Oh mon Dieu ! Tu peux chanter ! » s'exclame t-elle alors que Haley se retourne et la regarde.

Haley sent ses joues rougir. Elle voulait juste s'amuser et elle ne faisait même pas de son mieux. « Ouai. Je ne faisais que délirer. »

Nathan parle avant que Peyton n'ait le temps d'ouvrir sa bouche. « Bébé. C'était prodigieux. Je savais que tu aimais chanter mais je n'avais aucune idée que tu étais si douée. » Il se lève et la prend dans ses bras pour lui placer un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

Peyton les regarde avec envie. Elle peut clairement dire à quel point ces deux-là s'aiment vraiment. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si Haley lui a parlé de sa grossesse. Puis le portable de Nathan sonne et il s'éloigne de Haley pour répondre.

Haley se retourne vers Peyton et la prend dans ses bras. « Tu m'as manqué Pey ! » dit-elle sincèrement à la blonde. Elle lui a vraiment manquée. Peyton est devenue comme une soeur pour Haley.

« Tu m'as manquée aussi James. » répond Peyton alors qu'elles se séparent. « Hey, est-ce que tu lui as déjà dit... »

« Bonnes nouvelles ! Tim vient dans un petit moment. » coupe Nathan.

« Tim, le même mec qui s'est fait tirer dessus ? » demande Peyton confuse.

« Oui ! Tu vas l'adorer Peyton. Il est trop marrant ! » répond Haley en regardant son amie.

* * *

Nathan, Haley, Peyton et Tim sont tous les quatre assis dans le salon à parler comme de vieux amis. Haley remarque que Peyton et Tim s'entendent bien. Elle peut dire que Tim l'aime vraiment bien car il n'agit pas comme un pervers. Il est drôle et doux. Et Peyton n'arrête pas de rire à toutes ses blagues et sourit avec lui. Pas seulement un sourire amical mais un sourire qui veut dire 'rendez-vous dans ma chambre dans 5 minutes'. 

« Est-ce que Haley t'a parlée du canard ? » demande Tim à Peyton, qui est assise près de lui sur le canapé deux places.

Haley soupire amusée et roule ses yeux. Nathan qui a son bras autour de ses épaules, la secoue légèrement. « Allez Hales, ce n'est pas si mal. » plaisante t-il en gloussant.

« Non, je veux savoir. » dit Peyton en touchant l'avant bras de Tim pour capter son attention. Tim commence à expliquer à Peyton l'histoire du 'canard' qui c'est passée il n'y a que quelques jours.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et Haley se lève pour répondre pendant que les autres sont absorbés par l'histoire que raconte Tim. Nathan la regarde se lever pour répondre et se tourne vers Tim qui bouge ses bras dans tous les sens. Haley ouvre la porte pour trouver Brooke et Lucas.

« Hey les mecs ! Entrez, nous sommes dans le salon. » déclare Haley en ouvrant en grand la porte pour qu'ils entrent. Elle dirige les deux dans la pièce et Nathan se lève pour saluer son petit frère avant que Haley ne présente Brooke et Lucas à Peyton.

« Alors, tu es la fameuse Peyton dont j'ai tant entendu parler ? » demande Brooke en s'asseyant près de Haley. Lucas s'assoit de l'autre côté de Brooke.

« Ca dépend de ce que tu as entendu. » dit Peyton en levant son sourcil. Brooke et Haley rigolent en même temps. « Wahou, vous pouvez dire que vous êtes les meilleures amies. »

« Je t'aime déjà. On va devenir les nouvelles Charlies's Angels ! » s'excite Brooke en tapant dans ses mains ce qui fait rire Peyton. Haley est heureuse qu'elles s'entendent si bien déjà. Elle espère que les trois pourront devenir meilleures amies pour la vie.

* * *

Il est maintenant 16h30 et tout le monde rigole dans le salon. Haley commence à devenir affamée et a peur que son estomac gargouille alors elle décide de se diriger vers la cuisine pour prendre un petit en-cas. Le dîner sera servi à 18h00, mais elle sait qu'elle ne peux pas attendre jusque là. 

« Hey, je vais me chercher un en-cas. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre à faim ? » demande t-elle en se levant de sa place entre Nathan et Brooke. Cette dernière et Peyton se lèvent pour suivre Haley.

« Ouai. Pourquoi n'amènerais-tu pas des chips ou quelque chose comme ça ? » propose Nathan en sentant sa faim augmenter.

« Ok. On revient. » dit Haley en sortant de la pièce avec ses deux amies aux talons.

« Merci pour l'avertissement. » crie Tim alors que les filles partent. Elles s'arrêtent et se retournent toutes les trois en même temps. Haley lui sourit à la Nathan, Brooke lui jette un regard méchant et Peyton lui donne un sourire sexy. Avec ça, les trois se retournent pour aller à la cuisine.

« Wahou mecs, vous avez vu ce sourire ? » demande Tim en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. Nathan et Lucas gloussent à Tim. C'est vraiment un drôle de personnage !

« Ouai, as-tu vu ce regard de Brooke ? Elle est tellement sexy quand elle est énervée. » déclare Lucas en rêvant.

« Non mec, as-tu vu le sourire de Haley ? Juste comme le mien. » ajoute Nathan en ses souriant à lui-même.

* * *

« Alors Haley, je voulais te demander si tu as déjà dit à Nathan au sujet de tu sais quoi ? » demande Peyton. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment tout dévoiler car elle ne sait pas si Brooke était déjà au courant ou non. 

« Oui, je lui est dit le lendemain de mon retour. Et ne t'en fait pas, Brooke le sait. » répond Haley en souriant.

« Brooke sait quoi exactement ? » questionne Brooke stupéfaite ce qui fait glousser Haley.

« Que je suis enceinte. » répond-elle comme si c'était évident. Brooke secoue la tête en compréhension.

« Ha... oui, le bébé Naley. J'ai compris. »

« Le quoi ? » demande Peyton à son tour confuse.

* * *

« Alors Nate... Haley semble avoir pris un peu de poids. Est-ce que ça confirme la... » mumure Lucas à Nathan en pensant que Tim ne fait pas attention. 

« Confirme quoi ? » demande curieusement Tim. Nathan regarde méchamment Lucas.

« Hum... Confirme la... » commence Nathan en essayant de trouver quelque chose.

« Confirme que son régime ne marche pas. » déclare rapidement Lucas pour couvrir son frère. Nathan le regarde septique.

« Ouai, bien sûr. Je sais que vous êtes à fond dans vos petites amies et tout. Mais je sais aussi que vous ne vous asseyez pas autour d'un verre pour parler de leur régime. Allez les mecs, est-ce que je semble si stupide que ça ? » demande Tim incrédule.

Nathan soupire et passe sa main dans ses cheveux. « Bien, mais tu ne dois le dire à personne. » précise t-il en lui donnant un regard sérieux.

« Je suis ton meilleur ami, Nate. Je ne le dirai à personne. Parole de scout. » promet Tim anxieux en s'asseyant.

« Haley est enceinte. » lâche Nathan en attendant la réaction de son ami.

« Quoi ?! Jimmy va te tuer ! » déclare Tim stupéfait par la révélation.

« Je le sais. » répond Nathan.

* * *

« Alors, quand vas-tu le dire à tes parents ? » demande Peyton en s'asseyant à côté de Brooke au bar. 

« Dire à tes parents quoi ? » demande Lydia en entrant dans la cuisine.

Haley a les yeux qui lui sortent presque de la tête.


	24. Chapitre 23 : Noël

Puisque j'ai eu le droit à vos commentaires rapidement, je vous met la suite !!!  
Et si j'ai le temps de le finir (et les commentaires), je vous mettrai l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fanfic avant ce soir...

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Noël

_« Alors, quand vas-tu le dire à tes parents ? » demande Peyton en s'asseyant à côté de Brooke au bar._

_« Dire à tes parents quoi ? » demande Lydia en entrant dans la cuisine._

_Haley a les yeux qui lui sortent presque de la tête._

Haley se glace sur place, son dos face à sa mère. Brooke et Peyton se regardent nerveusement. Lydia semble énervée. Haley place un faux sourire sur son visage et se retourne vers sa mère.

« Hum... que... Brooke a heurté un poteau avec la voiture de son père. » déclare Haley un peu trop rapidement.

Lydia dévisage se fille suspicieusement. Elle sait déjà qu'elle ment au ton de sa voix. Mais ce que sa fille ne sait pas, c'est que Lydia sait déjà ce qu'elle essaye de cacher.

Quand elle est entrée dans la maison, elle a entendu Nathan et son ami Tim en parler. Elle est devenue instantanément enragée. Comment Haley peut-elle lui cacher quelque chose de si important ?

« Les filles, pouvez-vous nous laisser toutes seules une minutes ? » demande calmement Lydia en regardant Peyton et Brooke.

Les deux filles secouent leur tête et glissent du bar pour partir. Haley fixe ses amies s'en aller avec peur. Elle a l'impression que sa mère sait déjà ce qu'elle essaye de cacher depuis la semaine passée.

Lydia regarde sa fille et voit la peur dans ses yeux. Elle sent son instinct maternel remonter à la surface. « Haley, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire ? »

Haley la contemple un moment. Elle essaye de penser à quelque chose pour la sortir de cette situation. « Heu... Pas vraiment. » répond-elle en semblant aussi naturelle que possible.

Lydia soupire profondément avant de parler à nouveau. « Je sais. »

Haley sent le sol s'écrouler sous ses pieds à la seconde où sa mère prononce les mots qu'elle redoutait tant. Elle essaye ensuite de sembler confuse en fronçant ses sourcils. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles maman. »

Lydia lui donne un regard 'tu penses vraiment que je suis stupide'. « Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ? » demande t-elle doucement.

Haley soupire en défaite alors que ses yeux commencent à s'humidifier. « Oh maman... Je suis tellement désolée... Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? » Elle ne peut plus se retenir maintenant. Les larmes coulent le long de sa peau soyeuse comme un robinet. Le coeur de Lydia se brise alors qu'elle prend sa fille dans ses bras.

« Chut... Ca va aller ma chérie... Je suis là... N'en doute jamais. » murmure Lydia en caressant les cheveux de sa fille.

« Non, ce n'est pas... Papa va me tuer et Nathan... Et j'ai besoin de Nathan... Il a été tellement bon avec moi... Oh, je suis tellement désolée... J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt. » pleure Haley sur l'épaule de sa mère alors qu'elle lui caresse le dos.

« Laisse-moi m'occuper de ton père. Ecoute-moi... tout va bien se passer. Je te le promets. » jure Lydia en poussant légèrement Haley pour qu'elle la regarde.

« Peux-tu attendre après Noël ? S'il te plait ? » implore Haley.

« Je suppose. Maintenant, vas te laver le visage et retourne avec tes amis. Ton père ne va pas tarder. » dit Lydia en essuyant les larmes de Haley.

Haley agrée avec un sourire reconnaissant alors qu'elle prend une nouvelle fois sa mère dans les bras. Elle se dirige ensuite dans la salle de bain. Elle se sent tellement mieux d'avoir sorti ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Et elle est tellement soulagée que sa mère ne lui ait pas criée dessus. Maintenant, elle doit se préparer pour le moment où son père apprendra à son tour la vérité.

* * *

C'est maintenant le jour de Noël et Haley se prépare à partir pour le manoir des Scott où ils vont s'échanger les cadeaux. Elle a beaucoup réfléchit la semaine précédente. A Nathan, sa mère, et principalement à son père. Après qu'elle ait craquée auprès de sa mère dans la cuisine, Haley a eu l'impression qu'un poids était parti de ses épaules. Ce sentiment n'a pas duré longtemps. Plus tard dans la soirée, elle a parlé avec sa mère de la réaction de son père.

_Haley est assise dans sa chambre à penser à quel point elle s'est amusée avec tous ses amis cette après-midi. Brooke, Peyton et elle sont allées faire les magasins pour le bal de charité qui a lieu après Noël. Puis elle sourit en se souvenant comment Peyton et Tim se sont échangés leurs numéros. Tim a demandé à Peyton d'aller avec lui au bal et elle a dit oui avec excitation. Tout est parfait. Enfin, pour le moment._

_Elle est sortie de ses pensées quand elle entend frapper à sa porte. Elle lève les yeux pour voir sa mère entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière elle._

_« On a besoin de parler de cette situation. » dit Lydia en s'asseyant près de Haley sur le lit._

_« Bien sûr. » répond Haley en regardant ses mains._

_« Alors, quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? » ne peut s'empêcher de demander Lydia._

_« La première fois... » soupire Haley en inclinant sa tête. « Comment est-ce possible de tomber enceinte la première fois alors qu'on prend la pilule ? »_

_Lydia regarde sa fille et se revoit à son âge. Elle avait tout juste dix-huit ans quand elle a su qu'elle était enceinte d'elle. « Je suis désolée que cela arrive à toi. Mais tu dois faire face aux conséquences tôt ou tard. Ton père va être vraiment furieux contre toi... et Nathan. »_

_« Je sais maman. Je veux simplement qu'il ne haïsse pas Nathan. Ils commencent tout juste à bien s'entendre à nouveau et je sais déjà qu'il rejettera toute la faute sur lui. » s'attriste Haley alors qu'elle sent les larmes couler à nouveau. « Si quelqu'un doit être blâmé, c'est moi. »_

_« Je ferai de mon mieux pour que ton père comprenne. Mais je ne sais pas comment. » explique Lydia._

Haley est sortie de ses pensées quand Nathan entre dans sa chambre et la prend dans ses bras par derrière en l'embrassant tendrement sur la tête. Ils se fixent dans le reflet du miroir qui se tient devant eux. Nathan se souvient ensuite de la raison de sa visite. Il fouille dans sa poche pour en sortir le collier qu'il lui a acheté un mois plus tôt.

« Je pensais que tu aimerai le revoir. » déclare t-il en lui tendant le collier avec un coeur en diamant. Il peut voir le sourire sur le visage de Haley dans le miroir.

« Oui. Merci, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de le récupérer. » répond-elle en tournant sa tête pour le regarder et l'embrasser délicatement sur la joue. « Peux-tu me l'accrocher ? » demande t-elle en poussant ses long cheveux miel sur le côté pour lui donner accès.

Nathan regarde sa soyeuse peau et il lui met le collier autour du cou avant de l'accrocher. Puis il baisse sa tête et place de petits baisers sensuels dans le creux du cou. Haley pousse la tête en arrière en appréciant la sensation de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Il remonte ensuite le long du cou pour atteindre le point juste en dessous de l'oreille avant de le sucer doucement sachant à quel point cela excite sa petite amie.

Puis ils sautent tous les deux de peur quand ils entendent quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière eux. Haley jette un coup d'oeil dans le miroir pour y voir le reflet de sa mère qui se tient à la porte. Nathan se recule doucement de Haley en culpabilité. Depuis qu'elle a su au sujet de la grossesse, il a été inconfortable autour d'elle. Et spécialement depuis qu'elle l'a sévèrement sermonné.

« On doit y aller. » déclare Lydia austèrement.

« Je descend dans une seconde. J'ai juste à mettre mes chaussures. » répond Haley en se dirigeant vers son placard pour attraper ses chaussures. Lydia regarde Nathan avant de descendre.

« Ta mère me déteste maintenant. » dit Nathan en sa passant la main dans les cheveux alors que l'autre main reste sur sa hanche. Haley sort de son placard en se baissant pour mettre ses Manolo Blahnik noir.

« Elle ne te déteste pas... Elle est juste... »

« Si, elle me déteste. As-tu vu le regard qu'elle m'a lancé ? » demande incrédule Nathan. Haley finit d'enfiler ses chaussures et se dirige vers lui.

« Elle est juste inquiète pour nous. » rassure t-elle en plaçant ses bras autour de la hanche de Nathan avant de lever ses yeux pour le regarder. « Donne-lui un peu de temps. En plus, ce n'est pas de elle dont nous avons à nous soucier. »

Nathan inhale une grande respiration et repère le parfum 'Very Sexy' de Victoria's Secret. « Je sais. »

* * *

Nathan et Haley suivent les parents de cette dernière dans la maison des Scott en portant les cadeaux. Ils sont salués par une très heureuse Deb.

« Bonjour ! Vous êtes juste à l'heure pour le dîner. » s'excite Deb en prenant leur manteau avant de les tendre au maître d'hôtel. Ils lui disent tous bonjours avant de la suivre dans la salle à manger.

« Brooke et une amie de Jake nous ont rejoint. » s'exclame Deb en entrant dans la pièce et tout le monde prend place. « Haley, Nathan, voici Callie. C'est une bonne amie à Jake. » explique Deb ne sachant pas que les trois ses sont déjà rencontrés. Haley jette un oeil depuis l'autre côté de la table et fait un faux sourire à Callie alors que Nathan envoie un mauvais regard à Jake.

« Haley tu es magnifique ! » déclare Brooke alors que Haley s'assoit à côté d'elle. Nathan s'assoit de l'autre côté et à la droite de ce dernier, se trouve sa mère qui est au bout de la table.

Dan entre dans la salle à manger avec Lucas pour prendre leur siège au moment où le maître d'hôtel amène l'entrée.

« Alors Jimmy, j'ai entendu que le jury prend son temps pour délibérer. » explique Dan à Jimmy qui est assis à côté de lui.

« Ca fait une semaine. Quelques membres du jury ont été menacés. Alors ils ont ouvert une enquête. » répond Jimmy en aidant à couper la dinde. « Je suis juste heureux qu'ils ne soient plus après nous. »

« C'est toujours bon à savoir. » sourit Dan.

« Alors les filles, avez-vous déjà choisi vos robes pour le bal de charité ? » demande Deb.

« En fait oui. Je l'ai depuis une semaine déjà. » s'exclame Callie avant que Haley ou Brooke n'ait une chance d'ouvrir leur bouche.

« C'est bien ! Et vous les filles ? » recommence Deb en regardant ses 'belles-filles'.

« On y va demain avec une autre amie. » répond joyeusement Brooke à Deb. Elle fixe ensuite Callie en rétrécissant ses yeux. Callie lui envoie un regard furieux. _Oh non, elle n'ose tout de même pas ! Elle ne perd rien pour attendre, celle-là..._ pense Brooke.

* * *

Après le dîner, tout le monde se réunit dans le salon où se trouve un grand sapin de Noël décoré. Haley parle avec Brooke du type de robe qu'elle veut porter. Nathan est occupé avec Lucas, Jimmy et son père. Lydia et Deb sont prises par les derniers préparatifs du bal de charité. Pendant que Callie essaye d'épier la conversation entre Haley et Brooke.

« Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu ne nous as pas fait des robes. » dit Haley à Brooke en posant son dos sur le dossier du canapé pour s'installer confortablement comme son amie.

« Peut-être pour ne pas que vous ressembliez à des salopes. » carillonne Callie d'une voix froide.

Brooke et Haley regardent Callie qui est assise de l'autre côté des deux filles.

« Quel est ton putain de problème ? » demande Brooke en levant son dos du dossier prête à bondir dessus. Personne ne se rend compte de la vive dispute qui est sur le point de se produire.

« Mon problème ? Ha ! Vous êtes tellement fausses que vous me rendez malade. » riposte sarcastiquement Callie.

Haley lève à son tour son dos du dossier du canapé en ayant marre de son attitude. Premièrement elle la traite de 'salope' et maintenant elle dit qu'elle est 'fausse' ? Elle est allée assez loin et Haley est sur le point de la faire taire.

« Tu sais ce que je pense Sallie ? » demande Brooke.

« C'est Callie. » précise Callie en se mettant au bord du canapé comme les deux autres.

« Je m'en fous. Je pense que tu es juste jalouse. » répond Brooke en souriant. Haley se prépare au cas où Callie fasse un mouvement.

Au lieu de ça, Callie rigole à gorge déployée. « Jalouse ? De vous ? » reprend-elle alors qu'elle continue à rire sarcastiquement. « Voyons. Il n'y aucune raison que je sois jalouse de pouffes repoussantes comme vous. »

Haley se lève avant que Brooke n'en ait une chance et marche vers Callie. « Lève-toi maintenant. »

Nathan remarque enfin la tension évidente entre les filles. Il se lève et se place derrière Brooke qui est maintenant debout derrière Haley.

« Pourquoi le devrais-je ? » demande Callie stupéfaite.

« Car ce ne serait pas aussi marrant de te botter les fesses pendant que tu es assise. » répond Haley en soufflant presque de la vapeur.

Jake entre dans la pièce à ce moment et remarque que tout le monde encercle Callie. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demande t-il en se plaçant près de Nathan.

Callie se lève pendant que Haley ne la regarde pas et se place à côte de Jake. « Ils essayent de se grouper contre moi. » dit innocemment Callie à Jake.

« Tu m'étonnes ! » s'exclame bruyamment Brooke en attirant l'attention de tous les autres convives présents dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-bas ? » demande curieusement Deb en se rapprochant d'eux avec Lydia aux talons.

« Ouai. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? » s'énerve Jake envers Brooke et Haley.

« C'est elle qui a commencé ! » dit Haley en pointant furieusement Callie. Ses hormones bouillonnent maintenant.

« Tu n'es pas Mademoiselle Parfaite ici Haley. Alors fais attention à qui tu parles. » claque Jake.

« Ok. Assez les jeunes. C'est Noë... » commence Deb mais elle est coupée.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? » demande Nathan en se plaçant devant le visage de son petit frère.

« Tu ferais mieux de te pousser de mon chemin. » dit Jake dans une petite voix.

« Les garçons ! » essaye d'arrêter Dan en se rapprochant de ses deux fils avec Jimmy qui se tient près de Nathan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demande Nathan énervé.

PAF

Jake donne un coup de poing à Nathan le faisant trébucher en arrière contre Haley. Dan attrape immédiatement Jake en le poussant en arrière. Nathan se rattrape rapidement et saute sur Jake en le prenant des mains de leur père pour le plaquer contre le mur le plus près.

« Tu deviens courageux petit frère. » dit Nathan en le tenant par le col de sa chemise.

Dan et Jimmy se précipitent vers les deux frères. « Lâche-le Nathan. » ordonne Dan.

« Alors quoi ? Il peut rester là et manquer de respect envers les gens comme bon lui semble ? » demande Nathan incrédule en relâchant Jake avant de se reculer pour essayer de se contenir.

« Tu veux dire comme tu as manqué de respect envers ton boulot en couchant avec une de tes clientes ? » dit sarcastiquement Jake.

« C'est de ma fille dont tu parles Jake. Et là, c'est à moi que tu manques de respect. » s'énerve Jimmy auprès du jeune homme. Jake le regarde stupéfait. Jimmy l'a toujours favorisé aux autres Scott.

« Alors vous êtes d'accord pour qu'ils couchent ensemble ? Vous feriez mieux de vous assurez qu'elle prenne la pilule avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » crache Jake en jetant un coup d'oeil à Nathan avec un sourire.

PAF

Jake tombe sur le sol quand Nathan ne se sent plus capable de se contrôler. Luke s'approche et pousse Nathan au loin.

« Vous savez quoi ? Vous pouvez tous aller en enfer pour ce que j'en ai à faire ! » Viens Callie, on part. » dit Jake une fois qu'il s'est relevé du sol.

« Jake... » commence Deb alors qu'il sort de la pièce en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée avec Callie à ses talons.

« Laisse-le se calmer Deb. » soupire Dan.

Haley s'approche de Nathan et le regarde avec un sourire machiavélique. Il la regarde confus.

Elle se met sur les orteils pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. « Est-ce que tu sais à quel point je suis excitée tout de suite ? »


	25. Chapitre 24 : le grand jour

_Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction...  
Et, à la demande d'une de mes fidèles lectrices, la prochaine que je traduirai (dès que j'aurai l'autorisation de son auteur) sera 'the journey' de Fes (la personne qui a écrit 'sunday night poker').  
Je vous mettrai le résumé lors du prochain et dernier chapitre de cette fanfic que j'ai d'ailleurs bientôt finir de traduire... Alors, plus vite j'ai vos commentaires, plus vite vous avez la suite et fin !!!_

* * *

Chapitre 24 : le grand jour

Nathan et Haley sont allongés dans le lit de cette dernière, enlacés dans les bras de l'autre. Tous les deux essayent de trouver l'énergie de se lever et de se préparer pour le bal de charité de ce soir. Aujourd'hui est la saint Sylvestre ce qui signifie qua demain sera le jour où Jimmy James va apprendre que sa seule enfant est enceinte de l'homme qu'il a embauché pour la protéger. Oui, demain va être l'enfer. Haley est anxieuse et aimerait juste passer ce moment pour en avoir finit avec. Elle devait lui dire le lendemain de Noël soit cinq jours plus tôt, mais elle a parlé avec sa mère afin d'attendre le jour suivant le bal. Au moins, elle est Nathan pourront passer une plaisante soirée. Ou, tout du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pense.

« Hales, on doit se préparer. C'est déjà 17h30 et on doit être là-bas dans deux heures. » déclare Nathan en caressant le bras de Haley qui est placé sur sa taille.

Haley lève sa tête du torse musclé de son petit ami pour rencontrer ses yeux bleus. « Je sais. Mais on ne pourrait pas juste rester au lit toute la journée ? »

Il penche légèrement sa tête vers elle pour lui sourire. Les cheveux de Haley sont dans tous les sens et sa peau naturellement halée est rose. « J'aimerai tellement que l'on puisse faire ça... Mais tes parents vont bientôt arriver. Et je ne veux pas qu'ils entrent ici et nous voient tous les deux comme ça. »

Pile à ce moment, ils entendent la porte d'entrée claquer. Les yeux de Haley s'agrandissent alors qu'elle se lève précipitamment en enroulant le drap autour de son corps nu. Nathan saute en même temps en attrapant son boxer et son short avant de les enfiler incroyablement rapidement. Haley court dans sa salle de bain pour sauter sous la douche alors que Nathan se précipite dans sa chambre.

* * *

Haley sort de sa salle de bain en se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette, complètement inconsciente de son père assis sur son lit. Elle jette un coup d'oeil pour remarquer son père ce qui la fait sauter de surprise. 

« Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'essayes de me donner une crise cardiaque ? » demande Haley en serrant son peignoir contre elle d'inconfort. Elle espère qu'il n'a pas encore remarqué les quelques kilos qu'elle a pris.

Jimmy lève les yeux de la photo qu'il tient dans ses mains. « Je veux juste voir comment tu vas. On n'a pas beaucoup parlé ensemble ces derniers temps. »

Haley s'assoit près de son père sur le lit. Elle remarque qu'il tient une photo d'eux à un match de football il y a quatre ans. Elle sourit à ce souvenir.

Elle eut été le garçon manqué à son père. Il l'emmenait dans tous pleins d'événements sportifs et au parc pour jouer. Puis, quand le lycée a commencé, tout a changé.

« Je sais papa... Et je suis désolée. » s'exclame Haley en baissant les yeux vers ses mains alors qu'elle est sur le point de pleurer. Elle devient subitement émotionnelle pour ne pas être capable de dire à son père qu sujet du bébé. Elle a vraiment besoin d'apprendre à contrôler ses hormones.

Jimmy lève les yeux vers sa fille et remarque que sa voix craque quand elle parle. « Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Je n'ai pas souvent été là durant ces dernières années comme je l'étais quand tu étais petite. Et quand je suis à la maison, je suis toujours entrain de travailler dans mon bureau. »

Elle regarde son père alors qu'une petite larme s'échappe de ses yeux et coule le long de sa joue. Elle lui donne un petit sourire en secouant la tête. « Je n'ai pas essayé de passer du temps avec toi ou maman non plus. Je suis soit avec Brooke soit entrain de tutorer quelqu'un. Et puis maintenant, il y a Nathan. » dit-elle doucement.

Jimmy sourit sciemment. Il se rend bien compte que Haley aime Nathan... et il peut voir que Nathan ressent aussi la même chose. Sa fille grandit en une femme très intelligente. « J'ai deux tickets pour le Superbowl. Sur la ligne des 50 yards. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » les yeux de Haley s'éclairent à son invitation et elle saute dans les bras de son père. Jimmy sourit en la prenant dans ses bras.

« C'est un rencard ! » répond-elle en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Est-ce que tu sais au moins qui joue ? » questionne Jimmy en dressant un sourcil.

« Colts et Bears. » sort Haley du tac au tac.

* * *

Haley est entrain de flotter dans sa chambre alors qu'elle finit de se préparer pour le bal. Elle est tellement heureuse après sa petite conversation avec son père. Elle n'a plus aucun souci. Elle n'est même plus inquiète de lui parler du bébé. Car, on fond d'elle, elle sait que tout va être parfait. Enfin, après que la colère de son père soit passée. 

Elle attrape son sac à main et se regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle se met de côté et pose sa main libre sur son ventre encore plat en s'imaginant enceinte de neuf mois. Haley ne peut cacher le sourire qui s'affiche sur son visage à la pensée d'avoir un bébé. Bien sûr, elle est toujours terrifiée à cette idée, mais elle est maintenant excitée. Elle lève ses yeux quand elle sent un regard familier sur elle. Nathan se tient à l'encablure de la porte dans son costume noir et blanc alors qu'il la fixe si intensément que cela lui envoie des frissons de plaisir tout le long de la colonne. Haley le regarde dans le miroir alors qu'il s'approche d'elle pour se tenir derrière elle.

« Tu es tellement belle ce soir. » murmure t-il dans son oreille en plaçant ses bras autour de la taille de Haley pour poser ses mains sur son ventre. « Tu sais quoi... Tu vas être une mère formidable pour nos enfants. »

Haley tourne sa tête sur le côté pour le regarder. « _Nos_ enfants ? »

« Oui. Quoi ? Tu ne veux qu'un seul enfant ? » demande t-il en baissant son regard vers elle alors qu'il commence à masser son ventre.

« Non... Oui je veux plusieurs enfants... Mais ce que je veux dire... _Tu_ veux avoir d'autres enfants avec _moi_ ? » demande t-elle précautionneusement. C'est une des choses dont ils n'ont encore jamais vraiment parlé. Leur futur ensemble.

« Avec qui d'autre voudrais-je avoir des enfants ? » demande incrédule Nathan. « Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi Haley. J'ai ressenti ça avant même que je sache que tu es enceinte. Je t'aime et ça ne changera jamais. »

Haley sent qu'elle est sur le point d'exploser de tout l'amour qu'elle ressent là maintenant. C'est la chose la plus tendre que quelqu'un lui ait jamais dit. Elle sent ses yeux s'humidifier à nouveau aujourd'hui.

« Et... j'allais attendre jusqu'à ce que j'ai une bague pour faire ça... » continue Nathan nerveusement en se baissant sur un genoux. Haley le regarde en choc et à ce moment précis, la Terre s'arrête de tourner. C'est comme s'ils sont les deux seules personnes sur la planète. Il lève les yeux vers elle avec le regard le plus sérieux et amoureux qu'elle n'ait jamais vu sur son visage. « Haley James, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? »

Haley laisse échapper une respiration mi-sanglot mi-gloussement qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle retenait, alors que les larmes coulent librement le long de ses joues. « Oui. » Elle ne pourrait cacher son énorme sourire, même si elle avait un sac sur la tête.

Nathan lui rend le sourire en se levant et utilise ses deux pouces pour essuyer délicatement les larmes des joues de sa future femme. Il se baisse ensuite pour l'embrasser passionnément. Haley lui rend le baiser alors que son amour et sa passion rencontrent ceux de son fiancé.

* * *

Haley marche main dans main avec Nathan dans l'énorme salle de bal où la soirée se déroule. Il y a déjà quelques personnes qui dansent et qui parlent. Haley regarde la salle en admiration alors qu'elle voit le plafond de style cathédral qui est peint d'anges de couleurs pastelles. Droit devant, de l'autre côté de la salle, se trouve une estrade magnifiquement décorée. Haley jette un œil à sa gauche pour voir un grand espace où un orchestre joue de la musique. Tout le monde porte de magnifiques robes alors que les hommes ont tous un costume. 

« Allons nous asseoir. » déclare Lydia en plaçant son bras dans celui de son mari pour le diriger vers leur table avec Haley et Nathan à ses talons.

Haley soupire d'ennuie quand ils atteignent leur destination pour trouver tous les Scott assis à la table avec y compris Callie. Nathan remarque que le corps de sa fiancée se tend au signe de son jeune frère et de sa petite amie. Il secoue gentiment sa main pour qu'elle le regarde.

« Ne les laisse pas ruiner notre nuit. » dit doucement Nathan. Elle lui sourit en agréant avant de s'asseoir à côté de son père alors que Nathan lui avance le siège pour elle. Alors qu'il se place de l'autre côté d'elle, Brooke et ses parents marchent jusqu'à leur table. Haley jette un oeil derrière elle pour voir Peyton et Tim assis quelques tables plus loin. Quand Peyton regarde dans sa direction, Haley lui fait un signe de la main en souriant.

Le maître de cérémonie monte sur l'estrade et commence son discours sur la sensibilisation au sujet du SIDA. Tout le monde l'écoute raconter de nombreuses histoires déchirantes. Haley sent quelqu'un la fixer et regarde du coin de l'oeil pour voir qu'il s'agit de Jake. La façon dont il continue à la fixer lui envoie de sinistres frissons dans le dos. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, la grande pièce entre en éruption, les applaudissements qui se répercutent d'un bout à l'autre signalent la fin du discours.

« Alors Dan, à combien s'élève ton don cette année ? » demande avidement Jimmy. Haley se sourit à elle-même de la compétition en cours que les deux hommes ont chaque année pour savoir qui a fait le plus gros don.

Dan glousse. « Tu n'aimerais pas le savoir. »

Jimmy sourit alors que Lydia lui tend leur carnet de chèques.

Haley se lève de table. « Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. »

Brooke se lève à son tour pour suivre Haley à la salle de bain.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Haley se dirige dans une cabine alors que Brooke vérifie son maquillage dans un miroir. « Je dois dire que tu es splendide dans cette robe. »

« Merci ! Je pense que ta robe est plus jolie. Rouge est définitivement ta couleur. » répond Haley de la cabine.

« Ah, merci tutorgirl. » dit Brooke en appliquant du rouge à lèvres. « Et oh mon Dieu ! As-tu vu la robe de cette Callie ? A quoi pense t-elle ? »

La porte des toilettes s'ouvre pour révéler Peyton. « Salut les filles ! »

« Peyton ! Tu es magnifique dans ta robe aussi ! Je dois dire que nous sommes les filles les plus sexy ici. » déclare Brooke avec un sourire aux fossettes.

Haley sort de la cabine et sourit à Peyton. « Pour une fois Brooke, je dois dire que tu as raison. »

« Ouai. Tu ferais mieux d'afficher ce corps pendant que tu l'as encore, ma fille. » ajoute Peyton en souriant à Haley.

« Ne me le rappelle pas. » répond impassiblement Haley en caressant son ventre. Puis son visage s'illumine et elle sourit quand elle se rappelle de la demande en mariage de Nathan. « J'ai presque oublié de vous dire quelque chose ! »

« Quoi ? » demande Brooke et Peyton au même moment.

Haley vérifie toutes les cabines pour s'assurer que personne n'entende ce qu'elle est sur le point de révéler.

Brooke et Peyton se regardent en levant leur sourcil. « Ca doit être bon. » commente Brooke.

« Ca l'est. » s'exclame Haley en se plaçant devant les deux files anxieuses. « Nathan m'a demandé en mariage ce soir ! »

La bouche des deux amies tombent sur le sol puis se transforme en sourire pour montrer leur absolu bonheur.

« Félicitations ! » déclare Peyton heureuse.

« Oh ! J'adore les mariages ! Ouai ! Je suis trop heureuse pour toi ! » ajoute Brooke en prenant Haley dans ses bras. Puis Brooke attrape Peyton pour qu'elles se prennent toutes les trois dans leurs bras.

* * *

Nathan se tient sur le côté de la porte qui mène au couloir des toilettes. Lucas s'approche avec un sourire complice. 

« Tu attends que Haley revienne des toilettes ? » demande Lucas sachant déjà la réponse.

« Ouai. Elles sont là-bas depuis des heures. » répond Nathan en jetant un oeil à la porte. « Je devrais peut-être vérifier si elle va bien. »

« Tu sais comment sont les filles. Elles sont probablement entrain de se raconter les derniers ragots. » rassure Lucas quand il voit Nathan fixer la porte.

« Quoi de neuf les gars ? » dit Tim en marchant vers les deux frères qui fixent la porte.

Nathan et Lucas se retournent pour voir Tim. « Quoi de neuf Tim ? » répond Nathan en le saluant. « J'ai demandé en mariage Haley un peu plus tôt. » crache t-il.

« Quoi ? » Tim et Lucas crient à l'unisson.

« Ouai... J'allais lui demander dans quelques semaines pour son anniversaire après lui avoir acheté une bague, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre. »

« Wahou. Tu l'aimes vraiment, hein ? » demande en choc Tim. Il ne pensait pas voir de sitôt le jour où Nathan Scott se marierait.

« Oui. Je sais que ça va vous paraître un peu tôt, mais je sais avec certitude que c'est la femme de ma vie. » explique Nathan. « C'est demain qu'on va dire à son père qu'elle est enceinte. »

Tim et Lucas deviennent tous les deux blancs comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme. Nathan les regarde confus à leur soudain changement d'expression. « Quoi ? »

Puis il remarque qu'ils regardent juste derrière lui. Nathan se retourne pour se retrouver nez à nez avec personne d'autre que Jimmy James. Il se tient là et on peut voir de la vapeur sortir de son nez.

Le coeur de Nathan s'arrête de battre à l'expression de fureur sur le visage du vieil homme. « Jimmy, je suis désolé que vous l'appreniez comme... »

« Garde ta salive. Je n'ai rien à te dire. » claque Jimmy avant de partir comme un fou vers sa femme.

Nathan lance sa tête en arrière en soupirant profondément tout en passant ses mains sur son visage avant de faire face à Lucas et Tim.

« Et bien, ça c'est bien passé. » commence Lucas.

« Ouai mec. J'étais sûr qu'il allait t'arracher la tête avant de la manger. » carillonne Tim.

Nathan les regarde furieusement tous les deux. Puis quelque chose capte son attention du coin de l'oeil. C'est Jake et Callie qui marchent vers les trois.

« Et bien. Alors tu l'as mise enceinte? » demande Jake en gloussant légèrement. « Les choses deviennent de mieux en mieux ! »

« Jake tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes affaires. » crie Nathan sentant sa température commencer à bouillonner.

« Quel est le problème ? » demande Haley en s'approchant de Nathan avec Brooke et Peyton.

« Apparemment vous, les mecs. » répond Jake avant que Nathan n'ait le temps de dire un mot.

Haley regarde Jake en confusion. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Avant que Jake ne puisse répondre à la question, Lydia arrive et le coupe. « Haley, ton père veut te parler. »

Nathan roule des yeux et regarde le visage inquiet de Lydia avant de se tourner vers Haley.

« Oh, ok. T'a t'il dit pourquoi ? » demande curieusement Haley. Ils ont déjà parlé un peu plus tôt.

« Il sait Haley. » répond Nathan pour sa mère. Haley lève ses yeux vers Nathan stupéfaite pour y voir de la peur. C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalise.

« Oh merde. » dit Haley en se dirigeant vers la table de son père.

« Comment l'a t-il su ? » ne peut s'empêcher de demander Lydia.

« Il nous a surpris entrain d'en parler avec Lucas et Tim. Vous savez, de la même façon que vous l'avez su. » répond Nathan alors qu'il voit Haley suivre son père dans un couloir de l'autre côté de l'élégante salle de bal.

« Tu dois le dire à tes parents Nathan. Avant qu'ils ne l'apprennent par quelqu'un d'autre. » déclare Lydia en jetant un oeil à Jake et Callie.

Jake remarque le regard que lui donne Lydia et s'enrage instantanément alors qu'il s'en va d'un pas lourd. Lydia se dirige ensuite vers Deb pour qu'elles se soutiennent.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a regardée ? » demande Callie énervée.

« Peut-être parce que personne ne te fait confiance. » la regarde méchamment Brooke.

« Et bien au moins, je ne suis pas une fausse salope. » répond entre ses dents Callie.

Brooke est devant son visage avant qu'elle ne puisse cligner des yeux avec Peyton à sa droite prête à se battre. « Je vais te montrer ce qu'est une fausse salope. » claque Brooke en poussant Callie la faisant perdre légèrement l'équilibre en arrière.

« Je vois... Je t'interdis de poser tes sales pattes sur moi. » défit Callie en s'approchant de Brooke.

Brooke la pousse à nouveau. « Oh, désolée. Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? »

Callie la pousse à son tour en la prenant par surprise. Brooke marche sur le dos de sa robe et tombe par terre. Callie commence à rire jusqu'à ce que Peyton la pousse sur le sol. Lucas essaye d'aider Brooke à se relever alors que Tim et Nathan essayent de séparer les deux autres filles.

* * *

Haley suit son père dans un couloir désert, qui semble être une issue de secours, et attend qu'il explose. Elle n'a pas à attendre bien longtemps. 

« Comment as-tu pu laisser cela t'arriver Haley ? » crie Jimmy sur sa fille.

« Je ne voulais pas... »

« Tu as seize ans bons sang ! » claque Jimmy en la coupant.

« Je sais... » répond Haley en sentant de chaudes larmes le long de ses joues.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter que tu continues à le voir. » hurle Jimmy en commençant à faire les cents pas.

« Oui Jimmy, c'était une énorme erreur. »

Jimmy et Haley se retournent en même temps pour voir qui a dit ça et ils tombent sur quelqu'un en costume portant un masque noir avec un semi-automatique silencieux.

Jimmy se place instinctivement devant sa fille. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Haley sent son coeur s'accélérer et tout son univers s'écroule sous ses pieds. »

* * *

Nathan regarde sa Rolex en or et réalise que Haley et Jimmy sont partis depuis trop longtemps. Et ce sinistre sentiment dans ses entrailles ne l'aide pas du tout à se calmer. Alors il décide d'aller voir s'ils vont bien et peut-être qu'il pourra s'expliquer une bonne fois pour toute avec Jimmy. De toute façon, il va y avoir droit. Ce soir ou demain, c'est inévitable. 

Il se dirige à travers la salle et entre dans le couloir. Il pense entendre un coup de feu provenant de l'autre bout du couloir. C'est à ce moment qu'il entend distinctement deux voix masculines. Nathan attrape son arme qui est sous sa veste, préparée cette fois.

* * *

« Plus personne ne s'inquiète de ce que je veux. » dit l'homme en s'approchant un peu avec son arme pointée sur Jimmy et Haley. 

« Dite-le moi et j'arrangerai les choses. J'ai des connaissances. Ce que vous voulez. » propose Jimmy en se reculant un petit peu, effrayé par ce qu'il va se passer.

« Et bien, pour l'instant, je vous veux mort. »

PAN

Haley hurle alors que son père tombe en arrière après avoir reçu une balle dans la poitrine. Elle se laisse tomber sur le sol. Elle regarde son père qui est allongé près d'elle alors qu'il cramponne sa blessure. Elle laisse échapper un sanglot quand elle touche la main de son père qui est déjà recouverte de sang.

« On dirait que c'est juste toi et moi maintenant, Haley. » dit l'homme en pointant son arme sur elle avant d'enlever son masque.

Haley lève les yeux pour voir en choc de qui il s'agit.

Jake Scott.


	26. Chapitre 25 : épilogue

_Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic !!! Snifff...  
Je vous met le résumé de ma prochaine traduction (si j'ai l'accord de la personne qui a écrit la fanfic) à la fin de ce chapitre. Cependant, je pense que je vais attendre d'être arrivée aux USA pour commencer la traduction... soit à partir de mercredi ou jeudi prochain !!!_

_Et si comme Haluna vous avez envie que je vous traduise une fanfic écrite en anglais, n'hésitez pas à me le demander !!!!_

* * *

Chapitre 25 : épilogue 

_« Plus personne ne s'inquiète de ce que je veux. » dit l'homme en s'approchant un peu avec son arme pointée sur Jimmy et Haley._

_« Dite-le moi et j'arrangerai les choses. J'ai des connaissances. Ce que vous voulez. » propose Jimmy en se reculant un petit peu, effrayé par ce qu'il va se passer._

_« Et bien, pour l'instant, je vous veux mort. »_

_PAN_

_Haley hurle alors que son père tombe en arrière après avoir reçu une balle dans la poitrine. Elle se laisse tomber sur le sol. Elle regarde son père qui est allongé près d'elle alors qu'il cramponne sa blessure. Elle laisse échapper un sanglot quand elle touche la main de son père qui est déjà recouverte de sang._

_« On dirait que c'est juste toi et moi maintenant, Haley. » dit l'homme en pointant son arme sur elle avant d'enlever son masque._

_Haley lève les yeux pour voir en choc de qui il s'agit._

_Jake Scott._

« Jake ? Mais... » murmure finalement Haley alors qu'elle lève les yeux vers le garçon qu'elle a connu toute sa vie.

Jake baisse les yeux vers elle en lui envoyant un regard diabolique. L'arme toujours pointée vers elle, armée et prête à tirer. « Surprise Hales ? »

Haley tressailli à son surnom. Son ton est menaçant et froid. Elle regarde autour d'elle à la recherche d'une sortie, mais n'en trouve aucune. Ils sont dans un couloir désert et le seul son qu'elle peut entendre est la musique jouée par le groupe de l'autre côté du couloir. Elle regarde par terre en oubliant presque que son père est allongé là avec une blessure grave. Alors oui, Jake a raison. Elle est surprise.

Haley touche le cou de son père pour sentir un pouls. Il y en a un, même s'il est faible. Elle a besoin de penser rapidement si elle veut sortir vivante de ce couloir avec son père. Le collier. Sa main monte instinctivement à son collier et elle appuie sur le petit coeur en diamant pour alerter Nathan.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? » demande t-elle pour essayer de le faire parler le temps que quelqu'un vienne l'aider.

* * *

Nathan se dirige dans le couloir et est sur le point de tourner dans l'angle au fond quand son téléphone commence à sonner comme un fou. Il le sort de sa poche pour l'ouvrir. 

Haley a des problèmes.

* * *

BIP BIP BIP 

Jake se retourne instantanément pour voire d'où vient le bruit et ne trouve rien. Il se retourne ensuite vers Haley et voit la panique et la peur dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Haley ? » demande t-il en marchant vers elle et en la tirant par le bras pour la mettre debout.

Haley hurle de douleur alors qu'il l'agrippe pour la lever de force. Puis il la pousse devant lui, comme un otage, avant de placer son arme contre sa tempe.

Nathan entend le crie d'Haley et sent sa poitrine se resserrer alors que son estomac fait un tour. Il se dirige vers l'angle et voit que quelqu'un tient Haley devant lui en l'utilisant comme un bouclier humain, et Jimmy est allongé sur le sol. Il se maudit mentalement de ne pas être parti à leur recherche plus tôt. Il doit agir rapidement et intelligemment.

« Nathan... Sors et viens jouer ! » dit Jake depuis derrière Haley qui a des larmes qui lui coulent le long du visage.

« Pourquoi ne les laisse-tu pas partir pour me faire face comme un homme ? » hurle Nathan depuis sa cachette, ne sachant toujours pas de qui il s'agit.

« Où est le fun dans tout ça ? » lui crie Jake. Sa colère commence à augmenter et il serre de plus en plus autour du cou de Haley.

Haley peut sentir son bras serrer plus fort autour de son cou et elle lutte maintenant pour respirer.

Nathan regarde à nouveau depuis l'angle et il voit que Haley s'accroche au bras du malfrat pour essayer de respirer. C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Il sort du coin, son arme levée, prête à viser et tirer.

Jake voit Nathan sortir ce qui le surprend. L'arme qui était contre la tempe de Haley est maintenant dirigée directement vers son frère pendant qu'il bouge sa tête sur le côté pour être vu.

Nathan s'arrête sur son chemin.

« Jake ? » demande Nathan complètement choqué. Bien sûr, il le soupçonnait, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était bien lui.

« Grand choc, n'est-ce pas Nate ? » glousse Jake.

« Mais pourquoi ... ? » demande énervé Nathan. Le choc est maintenant remplacé par la rage.

« On s'en fout... Maintenant, tu vas par terre avec Jimmy. » hurle Jake, son doigt sur la détente.

PAN

Avant que Jake n'ait appuyé sur la gâchette, Haley lui a martelé sur le pied avec ses talons aiguilles le faisant tirer en l'air. Elle en a aussi profité pour se libérer en tombant sur le sol près de son père.

Après que la violente douleur ait finit de le surprendre, Jake vise furieusement Haley.

PAN

Jake tombe en arrière alors qu'une balle le touche dans l'épaule gauche. Il regarde Nathan qui s'avance doucement vers lui, son arme levée.

« Nate... mec, tu as tout gâché. » déclare froidement Jake en levant son arme contre son grand frère.

PAN

La balle atteint Nathan juste sous son pectoral ce qui le fait tomber à terre.

Haley hurle d'effarement quand Nathan est touché pour attirer à nouveau l'attention de Jake.

« Oh... Est-ce que j'ai fait mal à ton pauvre garde du corps ? » se moque Jake . « Ne t'en fais pas bébé, tu vas le rejoindre rapidement. »

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? » se trouve à demander Haley dans une voix étonnamment calme.

« Toi. » répond simplement Jake en pointant son arme contre elle.

PAN

PAN

Haley hurle à nouveau en fermant fort ses yeux quand les coups sont tirés. Elle les ouvre quelques secondes plus tard pour se trouver encore vivante mais couverte de sang. C'est à ce moment qu'elle voit Jake allongé inconscient sur le sol près d'elle.

Haley lève les yeux vers Nathan qui est légèrement assis, son arme dirigée vers l'endroit où Jake se tenait debout. Elle se jette sur lui en un flash et s'agenouille à côté de lui.

« Haley... va chercher de l'aide... » dit Nathan dans un souffle guttural.

« Je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul. » déclare Haley avec une voix qui déraille. Nathan pose sa tête en arrière sur le marbre froid du sol en amenant sa ma main contre sa blessure.

« Vas-y Haley... maintenant... S'il te plait... » tremble t-il en sentant l'obscurité l'envahir. Il lève ses yeux vers ceux de Haley qui sont emplis de larmes et lui touche délicatement la joue. « Je t'aime. Tu le sais, non ? »

Avant que Haley n'ait une chance de lui répondre, il devient inconscient.

Haley se lève d'un bond et se précipite aussi vite qu'elle peut vers la salle de bal. Elle ouvre la porte au moment où tout le monde effectue le décompte pour la nouvelle année. Elle se tient là en essayant de récupérer son souffle tout en scannant la salle. Puis quelqu'un la remarque et hurle ce qui fait que tout le monde se retourne vers elle. Haley se sent étourdie et elle tombe inconsciente sur place.

* * *

Haley se réveille toujours allongée au même endroit où elle s'est évanouie. Sa mère et ses amis sont apeurés tout autour d'elle. 

« Papa et Nathan... » dit Haley en s'asseyant et en regardant de partout.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? » demande Lydia avec de la peur écrit sur tout son visage.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a appelé une ambulance ? » coupe Haley en ignorant la requête de sa mère.

« Elle arrive. » rassure Brooke en se mettant à genoux près de sa meilleure amie. « Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé... »

« On a besoin d'un docteur aussi vite que possible ! » hurle Lucas en sortant du couloir avec Tim.

Au même moment les pompiers arrivent avec un brancard. Tout le monde se pousse pour les laisser passer.

Tout le reste est embué pour Haley alors qu'elle voit les brancards passer devant elle avec son père, Nathan et Jake allongés dessus. La police arrive et prend les dépositions de toutes les personnes qui ont vu ce qu'il c'est passé. La seule personne encore consciente qui a tout vu est Haley.

Sa mère monte dans l'ambulance avec son père et ses amis essayent de la réconforter.

« Tout est de ma faute. » pleure Haley en parlant à Brooke et Peyton.

Brooke la prend dans ses bras et lui caresse le dos. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ne pense même pas à ça. »

« Oui Haley. Tu n'as rien demandé. » carillonne Peyton au bord des larmes. _Quelle façon de commencer la nouvelle année._ « Regarde la bon côté des choses... On a botté les fesses à Callie. »

Haley se pousse de Brooke en gloussant avant de sangloter à nouveau.

« Viens Haley. Allons à l'hôpital. » déclare Brooke en attrapant la main de Haley pour la guider vers sa voiture.

* * *

Haley est assise dans la salle d'attente avec sa mère, ses amis et les Scott en attendant des nouvelles de la part d'un docteur. Ils attendent depuis presque deux heures et n'ont toujours vu personne. Son père et Nathan sont tous les deux au bloc opératoire. 

« Je suis tellement désolée pour tout ça Haley et Lydia. » lâche Deb en rompant le silence.

« Deb, tu n'as pas besoin d'être désolée. » répond sincèrement Lydia.

« Si. » se lève Deb en commençant à faire les cent pas. « Jake s'est mis dans son coin ces derniers mois. Il n'était plus la même personne, vous voyez ? J'aurais dû prêter plus attention à lui ou faire quelque chose... Peut-être que rien de cela... »

« Arrête tout de suite, maman. Tu n'y es pour rien. » déclare Lucas en élevant légèrement sa voix.

« Il a raison Deb. Ce n'est la faute de personne. » ajoute calmement Lydia.

« Madame Scott ? » demande un docteur en regardant dans la salle bondée. Deb et Haley saute toute les deux en même temps pour se diriger vers le docteur. Il regarde les deux femmes puis ses yeux s'arrêtent sur Haley. « Désolée mademoiselle, mais cela ne concerne que sa famille proche. »

« Elle est sa famille proche. » s'exclame un peu trop fort Deb.

Le docteur regarde Deb incrédule avant de continuer. « Ok. Votre fils est sorti du bloc et va bien. Il n'y a pas eu de grosses hémorragies. Cependant, il a eu un poumon perforé. Qu'on a été capable de réparer... Il est sous sédatif en ce moment. Mais il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller... Vous pouvez aller le voir si vous voulez. Il est dans la chambre 321. »

« Vas-y devant Haley. J'arrive dans une seconde. » dit Deb en se tournant vers Haley. Elle secoue sa tête et disparaît dans le couloir en direction de la chambre de Nathan.

Deb se retourne vers le docteur. « Comment va Jacob Scott ? »

* * *

Haley entre dans la chambre et sent ses yeux s'humidifier à la vision de Nathan allongé sur le lit. Elle s'installe à ses côtés et prend sa main dans la sienne. Quand elle touche sa peau froide, elle s'effondre complètement. Elle sait qu'il va s'en sortir, ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle pleure. Elle pleure pour tout ce qu'il c'est passé en deux mois. Toute la douleur et le stress qu'elle a enduré la submergent et elle s'y noie dedans. 

« Haley, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? » Elle lève les yeux pour voir Nathan la fixer avec inquiétude. « Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Les docteurs n'ont rien dit sur mon père et je pense que ta mère est entrain de se renseigner sur Jake. » répond-elle en repoussant ses larmes de ses joues colorées.

Nathan soupire et se retourne loin de Haley. Jake. Il n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il est derrière tout ça. La pensée que Jake soit mort l'effraie. Il est furieux contre Jake d'avoir blessé Jimmy et d'avoir essayer de blesser Haley. Mais il ne veut pas qu'il meure. Il veut qu'il soit puni pour ses actions. Il le veut en prison.

« Tu devrais aller voir comment va ton père. » déclare Nathan en rompant le silence. Haley le regarde comme s'il était fou.

« Non... Ma mère m'enverra quelqu'un quand elle aura des nouvelles... »

« Haley... je suis désolé pour tout. » dit-il doucement avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter un autre mot. Haley sent ses lèvres trembler.

« Ne le sois pas. Que tu le crois ou non, tu as rendu ma vie tellement meilleure. Même avec toute cette histoire folle... je n'ai jamais été plus heureuse. » Elle fait glisser sa main le long de la mâchoire de Nathan. Il ferme les yeux à son contact alors qu'il se perd sous sa douce main. « Tu es mon autre moitié Nathan... sans toi je ne serai pas entière. »

« Je t'aime. » déclare t-il en regardant profondément dans les yeux de biche de Haley.

« Je t'aime. » répond-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser délicatement.

« Haley ta mère... Oh... Heu... » dit Deb en entrant dans la pièce sans savoir que son fils et sa fiancée partageait un moment intime. Haley sourit à Nathan avant de se lever du lit.

« Qu'est-ce que veut ma mère ? » demande t-elle et Deb la regarde confuse.

« Oh... Heu... Oui, le docteur à parler à ta mère concernant ton père... »

Haley est hors de la chambre et au bout du couloir avant même que Deb n'ait une chance de finir sa phrase. Deb se tourne ensuite vers son fils le plus âgé et soupire. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Je vais bien maman. Comment va Jake ? Je veux dire, il n'est pas... » demande Nathan ne voulant pas dire la dernière partie.

« Il est toujours au bloc opératoire. Il a des hémorragies internes. Mais le docteur a dit qu'il s'en sortirait. » répond Deb en sentant son coeur se réchauffer quand elle voit le soulagement s'écrire sur le visage de son fils. « Maintenant, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai te demander. »

Nathan regarde sa mère avec inquiétude.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai... Est-ce que Haley est vraiment enceinte ? » demande Deb en levant un sourcil.

* * *

Haley entre dans la chambre de son père et voit sa mère assise endormie dans une chaise près du lit. Une nouvelle fois les larmes coulent le long de son visage. _Comment est-ce que tout a été gâché ? Pourquoi est-ce Jake voulait me tuer ? _La tête de Haley grouille de motivations possibles qu'il pourrait avoir eu. _Bien sûr, il y a le choix le plus logique. Jalousie. Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi il a essayer de me tuer._ Plus elle essaye de comprendre, plus sa tête palpite. 

Haley marche vers son père et l'embrasse sur la joue. Puis elle se dirige vers le petit canapé qui peut se transformé en lit pour une personne. Elle n'essaye même pas de l'ouvrir, elle s'allonge dessus et s'endort.

* * *

Les jours suivants semblent durer une éternité. Le père de Haley est toujours dans le coma et Jake récupère de ses blessures sous surveillance policière. Il a tout avoué. Il leur a dit qu'il est celui qui a engagé quelqu'un pour kidnapper Haley au Tric. 

La nouvelle concernant les fils de vice président a fait le tour du monde. Ce qui fait qu'entrer ou sortir de l'hôpital est presque impossible. Dan a bien du mal à faire calmer les choses.

Cependant, la nouvelle encore plus importante est que les policiers ont mis en garde un homme qui a avoué avoir pénétré dans la maison des James deux fois. La première fois c'était quand ils ont retrouvé la maison sens dessus dessous et la deuxième fois c'était quand on a tiré sur Tim. Et il a aussi avoué avoir payé quelqu'un pour tuer Haley.

« Alors la fois où on est sorti du magasin et que tu t'es fait tiré dessus... et quand on a été poursuivit après être partis de la clinique... » dit en choc Haley.

« Oui, ce n'était pas Jake. Ceux-là étaient des tueurs professionnels. C'est le frère de l'homme que ton père a mis en prison qui les a engagé. » explique Nathan enfin capable de mettre ensemble les pièces du puzzle.

« Alors Jake a essayer de faire en sorte qu'on pense qu'il ne faisait rien du tout. Comme si c'était l'autre gars qui était responsable ? » demande Haley incrédule.

« Oui... jusqu'à ce que Jake craque... à Noël. » répond doucement Nathan en se levant de sa chaise pour aller vers la fenêtre.

Ils sont comme souvent dans la chambre du père à Haley. Ils parlent des nouvelles que Nathan a apprises ce matin. Haley se lève et embrasse la joue de son père. « Je vais aller me chercher un truc à la cafétéria. Tu veux quelque chose ? » demande t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Nathan se tourne vers elle. « Non merci... mais je voudrai un baiser avant que tu partes. »

Haley lui donne un sourire qui illumine tout son visage. « Pas de problème. »

Nathan se baisse et presse ses lèvres doucement contre celles de sa fiancée. Le baiser ne dure pas longtemps, mais il est passionné. Haley se pousse avec un plus grand sourire qu'avant.

« Tu sais, je pense que tu as déjà cet éclat lié à la grossesse. » dit Nathan en poussant délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Haley.

« Je pense que c'est toi qui me rend éclatante. » répond Haley en l'embrassant rapidement sur la bouche.

« Je sais que cela ne va pas être facile tous les jours, mais je suis persuadé que tu sera une mère formidables pour nos enfants et que notre amour sera plus fort que tout. » déclare sincèrement Nathan.

« Je sais. On a de la chance d'avoir trouvé le vrai Amour à notre âge. » répond Haley en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de partir de la chambre avec un énorme sourire.

Nathan la regarde partir et se retourne pour regarder Jimmy. Qui le regarde droit dans les yeux. Nathan cligne des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il voit clairement. Quand il réalise que Jimmy est totalement réveillé, il s'approche de son lit et lui tend un verre d'eau.

« Je vais chercher Lydia et le docteur. » dit Nathan après lui avoir tendu l'eau.

« Attend Nathan. » coupe Jimmy avec une voix rauque causée par la sécheresse de sa bouche. Il boit une gorgée d'eau avant de rendre le verre à Nathan. « J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Haley. »

« Ecoutez Jimmy... Je suis désolé pour... » Nathan essaye de trouver les mots justes. _Comment dire à un homme qu'on est désolé d'avoir mis sa fille enceinte ? Surtout quand on est heureux à l'idée d'avoir cet enfant avec sa fille... donc finalement pas si désolé que ça..._

« Je sais que tu l'es. Et je peux voir que vous vous aimez sincèrement. Je devrais te remercier de rendre ma fille si heureuse. » dit Jimmy honnêtement. « Je t'ai aussi entendu parler de ce qu'il c'est passé avec... »

« Jake ? » finit Nathan en s'asseyant près du lit.

« C'est vraiment lui ? » questionne Jimmy perplexe par cette information.

« Oui. » répond Nathan en baissant ses yeux.

« Hey, j'ai oublié mon sac et je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'une fois en bas. » dit Haley en entrant dans la chambre sans se rendre compte que son père est réveillé. Elle regarde Nathan assis près du lit puis jette un oeil vers son père. « Papa ? »

Jimmy lui sourit et Haley court dans les bras qui l'attendent. Elle pleure de joie contre son torse.

Nathan sourit aux retrouvailles entre le père et la fille. « Je vais aller chercher ta mère. » explique t-il en se levant avant de sortir de la chambre.

Haley se pousse de son père avec des larmes dans les yeux. « Je suis désolée papa. Je suis vraiment désolée... Je n'ai jamais voulu que tout cela se passe... »

« Non, c'est bon. » déclare Jimmy en séchant les larmes de sa fille. « Maintenant, dis-moi que mon futur petit enfant va bien malgré tout ce qu'il c'est passé. »

Haley lâche un sanglot de joie alors qu'elle prend son père dans ses bras.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Jimmy se lève et marche un petit peu. Tout va bien. Jimmy et Nathan réussissent à convaincre Haley de passer une échographie pour s'assurer que le bébé va bien. 

« Allez viens Haley. On doit y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard pour le rendez-vous. » déclare Nathan en se levant.

Haley respire profondément. Elle ne peut nier le fait qu'elle aimerait que ce soit déjà passé. Elle est juste extrêmement anxieuse qu'il y ait un problème.

« Ok, allons-y. » répond-elle en suivant Nathan à la porte.

« Tout va aller. Vous verrez. » sourit Jimmy avant qu'ils ne sortent de sa chambre. Haley se retourne et lui donne un sourire nerveux.

* * *

« Ok, on va essayer de repérer un battement de coeur. Tant qu'il y a un battement de coeur, tout devrait bien se passer. » dit le médecin à Haley. 

Haley lève les yeux vers Nathan qui est assis près de la table d'examen sur laquelle elle est allongée. Il lui secoue gentiment la main. Le médecin fait couler un peu de gel sur son petit ventre et place l'appareil sur le gel en tournant sur le ventre. Il continue à bouger lentement l'appareil sur son abdomen. Haley devient vraiment très inquiète quand ils n'entendent toujours rien. Puis soudainement, un lourd bruit empli la salle.

« Le voilà. » déclare l'homme en regardant l'écran.

« C'est notre bébé ? » demande Nathan en fixant confusément l'écran.

« C'est votre bébé. » confirme t-il en leur souriant.

Nathan regarde Haley qui a des larmes dans les yeux. C'est la première fois qu'ils entendent le battement de coeur de leur bébé et qu'ils le voient. « C'est notre bébé. » répète Haley son visage s'éclairant d'un grand sourire. Nathan la prend dans ses bras.

Tout va finalement aller pour le mieux.

Fin.

* * *

_Bon j'espère que vous avez bien aimé cette fanfic !!!  
Voilà le résumé de la prochaine fanfic que je devrai commencer à traduire rapidement : **'le périple'** ou **'le voyage'** (j'ai pas encore choisi la traduction du nom que je vais donner à la fanfic...)  
**Une promesse faite à leurs amis mutuels, oblige les ennemis, et très peu coopératifs, Haley James et Nathan Scott à passer 10 jours sur la route. Si vous pensez que conduire près de 6000 kilomètres à travers le pays est difficile, essayez de le faire avec la personne qui vous fait penser que le meurtre et le suicide ne sont pas de si mauvaises idées comparées à celle de passer une minute de plus ensemble...**_


End file.
